Cullens I: Unica Mujer Honesta
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Cuando el periodista Edward Massen llegó a la casa de Isabella Cullen para entrevistarla acerca de su difunto marido, un famoso corredor de coches de carreras, esperaba encontrar a una mujer fría y distante. En su lugar encontró una mujer sencilla y tierna. Pero él se negaba a creer que aquello fuera real. Que pasara cuando descubra que lo siempre penso de ella, era mentira?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola, se que me perdi un buen buen tiempo pero aqui regreso con una super adaptacion, la cual espero les guste y la sigan hasta el final jeje espero su apoyo...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Prologo**

-Puede gritar todo lo que quiera, señora Cullen.

La respiración de Esme se había transformado en una sucesión de jadeos. El sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas mientras clavaba los dedos en la mesa de partos y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Esme Cullen no grita cuando trae a sus hijos al mundo.

No era una mujer grande, pero su voz, incluso en el tono normal en el que hablaba, llegaba a todos los rincones de la sala. Tenía un tintineo, un aire musical, aunque había tenido que reunir hasta sus últimas fuerzas para conseguirlo. Su marido la había llevado al hospital a toda velocidad, solo minutos antes de las últimas etapas del parto.

No había habido tiempo para prepararla, ni para palabras de consuelo ni para caricias cariñosas. En cuanto el obstetra le había echado un vistazo, la había llevado a la sala de partos completamente vestida.

La mayor parte de las mujeres se habrían asustado al verse en una ciudad extraña, dejando en manos de desconocidos su vida y la del hijo que estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

-Es usted una mujer fuerte, ¿verdad? -el médico le hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que le secara la frente. El calor en la sala de partos era cada vez más intenso.

-Todos los Cullen son fuertes -consiguió decir, pero lo que en realidad lo que le apetecía era gritar.

Dios, cuánto deseaba gritar mientras el dolor vociferaba en su interior. El bebé estaba a punto de llegar. Ya solo podía rezar para que no fuera demasiado pronto. Las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. Cuando llegaba una, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a prepararse para la siguiente.

-Tendremos que agradecer que el tren no llegara con retraso, porque en ese caso habría tenido que dar a luz en el vagón cafetería -había dilatado completamente y el bebé estaba a punto de salir.

Esme lo maldijo con toda la experiencia en palabras malsonantes que había adquirido en siete años de vida junto a Carlisle y siete más actuando en los clubes de todas las mugrientas ciudades que podían encontrarse desde Los Ángeles hasta Catskill. El doctor se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras ella respiraba como una máquina de vapor y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ya estamos a punto. Empuje, señora Cullen. Sacaremos a ese bebé de un batacazo.

-Ya le daré yo un batacazo -le prometió, y empujó a través de aquel insoportable dolor.

El bebé llegó con un aullido que rebotó en todas las paredes de la sala. Esme lo miró atentamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras el médico sacaba una cabecita diminuta, los hombros y después el torso.

-Es una niña.

Riendo, Esme dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Una niña. Lo había conseguido. Carlisle iba a sentirse orgulloso. Agotada, escuchó los primeros gritos de su bebé.

-No ha hecho falta darle un azote en el trasero -comentó el médico. Era pequeña, pensó, como mucho pesaría dos kilos y medio-. No es muy gordita, señora Cullen, pero tiene un aspecto tan bueno como el oro.

-Por supuesto que sí. Escuche esos pulmones. Serán capaces de oírla hasta en el último rincón de cualquier sala. Ha llegado unas semanas antes de lo previsto, pero... Oh, Dios mío.

Al sentir una nueva contracción, Esme intentó incorporarse.

-Sujétela -el médico le pasó la recién nacida a una enfermera y le hizo un gesto a otra para que agarrara a Esme por los hombros-. Parece que su hija tiene compañía.

-¿Otra? -debatiéndose entre el dolor y el júbilo, Esme comenzó a reír. Pero no había nada de histérico en su risa, sino algo robusto y desafiante-. Maldito seas, Carlisle. Siempre consigues sorprenderme.

El hombre que estaba en la sala de espera caminaba nervioso, pero había una gracia especial en cada uno de sus pasos, a pesar de que miraba el reloj cada tres minutos. Por su forma de andar, era evidente que aquel hombre pasaba más tiempo bailando que caminando. Era delgado y vivaz y en sus ojos resplandecía un optimismo perpetuo. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a un niño que descansaba medio dormido en una silla y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vas a tener un hermanito, Garrett. En cualquier momento saldrán a decirnos que ya ha nacido.

-Estoy cansado, papá.

-¿Cansado? -con una sonora y alegre carcajada, el hombre levantó al niño y lo abrazó-. Este no es momento para dormir, pequeño. Este es un gran momento. Está a punto de nacer un Cullen. Esta es una noche especial.

Garrett apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-No vamos a poder hacer teatro.

-Habrá otras noches para eso -solo había pensado un instante en la cancelación del espectáculo. Pero había clubes incluso en Duluth. Estaba convencido de que antes de que hubieran tomado el próximo tren, habrían conseguido un par de contratos.

Él había nacido para el espectáculo, para cantar y bailar, y agradecía a las estrellas la suerte de que Esme fuera como él. Dios sabía que hasta entonces no habían conseguido gran cosa, salvo seguir el circuito de bares y clubes de segunda, pero ya tendría tiempo de triunfar. El éxito podía llegar con cualquier actuación, en una sola función.

-Antes de que te des cuenta, seremos Los Cuatro Cullen. Entonces nadie podrá pararnos.

-Nadie podrá pararnos -murmuró el niño, que ya había oído aquello otras muchas veces.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Carlisle se detuvo. Se aferró con fuerza a su hijo mientras se volvía hacia el médico. El solo era un hombre y no sabía nada sobre partos.

-Sí, soy yo -se le había secado la garganta. Le resultaba imposible tragar-. Esme... ¿Está bien?

El médico se frotó la barbilla y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Su esposa es toda una mujer.

El alivio llegó como una envolvente ola. Abrumado por aquella sensación, Carlisle besó a su hijo.

-¿Has oído eso, Garrett? Tu madre es toda una mujer. Y el bebé, sé que ha sido prematuro, ¿pero está bien?

-Fuerte y guapa -empezó a decir el médico-. En realidad todas lo son.

-Fuerte y guapa -dio dos pasos de baile-. Mi Esme sabe cómo traer un hijo al mundo. Puede llegar a confundirse en el momento de salir a escena, pero siempre sale del aprieto como toda una veterana... -se interrumpió de pronto y se quedó mirando fijamente al médico, que continuaba sonriéndole-. ¿Ha dicho «todas»?

-¿Este niño es hijo suyo?

-Sí, es Garrett. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que todas lo son?

-Señor Cullen, su hijo acaba de tener tres hermanas.

-Tres -con Garrett todavía en brazos, Carlisle se dejó caer en una silla. Sus nervudas piernas de bailarín parecían haberse convertido en agua-. Tres. ¿Al mismo tiempo?

-Con un par de minutos de separación, pero tres.

Carlisle permaneció sentado, atónito. Todavía no había averiguado cómo iba a poder alimentar a uno más. Tres. Todas chicas. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, se echó a reír. Había sido bendecido con tres hijas. Fallirse Cullen no era un hombre que maldijera al destino. Él siempre lo abrazaba ilusionado.

-¿Has oído eso, chico? Tu madre y yo hemos hecho unas trillizas. Tres por el precio de una. Y yo soy un hombre que adora los buenos negocios -se levantó, estrechó la mano del médico y la sacudió con calor-. Dios lo bendiga. Si hay un hombre más afortunado que Carlisle Cullen esta noche, me muero por conocerlo.

-Felicidades.

-¿Está usted casado?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama su esposa?

-Isabella.

-Entonces una de ellas se llamará Isabella. ¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi familia?

-Dentro de unos minutos. Le diré a una de las enfermeras que baje a quedarse con su hijo.

-Oh, no. El viene conmigo. No todos los días se tienen tres hermanas.

El médico comenzó a explicarle las normas del hospital, pero de pronto se interrumpió.

-¿Es usted tan cabezota como su esposa, señor Cullen?

Carlisle sacó pecho.

-Ella aprendió de mí.

-Venga por aquí.

Carlisle las vio primero a través del cristal del nido, eran tres niñas diminutas, tumbadas en sus respectivas incubadoras. Dos de ellas dormidas, mientras la otra gritaba enfadada.

-Le está diciendo al mundo que está aquí. Esas son tus hermanas, Garrett.

Completamente desvelado ya, Garrett las estudió con espíritu crítico.

-Son muy flacuchas.

-También tu eras una cosita escuálida, pequeño babuino -llegaron las lágrimas. Y Carlisle era demasiado irlandés para avergonzarse de ellas-. Haré todo lo que pueda por vosotras. Por todas y cada una de vosotras -posó la mano sobre el cristal, esperando que fuera suficiente.

* * *

**Asi que aqui regrese no? jejeje espero que les haya gustado el primer capi jejeje y como soy buena les subire mas jeje**

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola jejee aqui yo de nuevo jejee mis fieles seguidores..**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

Aquel no iba a ser un día normal. Después de haber tomado aquella decisión, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Y ya solo le cabía esperar estar haciendo realmente lo que debía.

Bella ensilló su caballo en el tranquilo y silencioso ambiente del establo. Quizá fuera un error escaparse en medio de la jornada, cuando todavía quedaban tantas cosas por hacer, pero lo necesitaba. Una hora sola, lejos de la casa y las obligaciones, le parecía el mayor de los lujos.

Vaciló un instante, sacudió la cabeza y sujetó la cincha. Si pensaba disfrutar de una hora en solitario, lo haría con todo tipo de lujos. Se rio de sí misma al darse cuenta de que aquella era una frase propia de su padre. Además, si el señor Jorgensen tenía verdadero interés en comprarle un potro, volvería a llamar más tarde. Debía actualizar los libros de contabilidad y pagar algunas facturas ya vencidas. Pero ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de aquellas tareas pendientes. En aquel momento, lo único que le apetecía era montar sin rumbo fijo.

Rodeó dos de los cubículos del establo y sacó a su caballo ruano al exterior. La respiración del animal se transformaba en vapor mientras ella aseguraba la cincha por segunda vez.

-Vamos, Judd -con la desenvoltura proporcionada por una larga experiencia, se montó en la silla y se encaminó hacia el sur.

No se podía cabalgar muy rápido porque la nieve y la tierra se habían mezclado hasta formar un resbaladizo lodazal. El aire era helado y húmedo, casi desagradable, pero Bella disfrutaba de una emocionante sensación de anticipación. Las cosas estaban cambiando, ¿y no era eso todo lo que alguien en su situación podía desear? Todo parecía marchar a gran velocidad y por fin iba a conseguir algo que siempre había considerado fuera de su alcance: libertad.

Quizá el haber aceptado ser entrevistada para aquel libro le proporcionara parte de ella. De momento era una esperanza. Pero las dudas con las que había vivido desde que había llegado a un acuerdo con la editorial continuaban acechándola. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? ¿Habría tomado una decisión equivocada? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? Pero ocurriera lo que ocurriera, tenía que asumir la responsabilidad.

Cabalgó por aquella finca que adoraba, pero que nunca había podido considerar completamente suya.

La nieve se derretía sobre la hierba. Un mes más, pensó, y los potros ya podrían juguetear en los pastos. Había plantado heno y avena, y ese año, quizá, las cuentas no terminarían en números rojos.

A Jacon nunca le había importado. Él nunca había pensado en el mañana, solo pensaba en el presente. Bella sabía por qué le había comprado Jacob aquella finca en la Virginia rural. Quizá siempre lo había sabido. Pero años atrás, había querido transformar lo que en realidad era un gesto de culpabilidad en un rayo de esperanza. Aquella capacidad, para encontrar y conservar pequeñas hebras de esperanzas en los peores momentos, había conseguido mantenerla a flote durante los últimos ocho años de su vida.

Jacob había comprado aquella casa y después solo había pasado algunas semanas dispersas en ella. Era demasiado inquieto para quedarse a esperar a que creciera la hierba. Inquieto, negligente y egoísta, ese era Jacob. Bella lo sabía desde antes de casarse con él. De hecho, quizá fuera ese el motivo por el que había decidido casarse con él. No podía reprocharle que hubiera fingido ser otra cosa. El problema había sido que ella solo había visto lo que quería ver. Jacob había irrumpido en su vida como el corneta que era, y, deslumbrada y fascinada, Bella lo había seguido.

A los dieciocho años, Isabella Cullen se había quedado completamente anonadada al ser cortejada por el espectacular Jacob Black. El nombre de aquel piloto había aparecido en los titulares de los periódicos cuando había participado en el Grand Prix. Y también había sido reproducido en letras de molde en las páginas de sociedad, dando cuenta de sus éxitos como rompecorazones. Y la joven Isabella había leído esos periódicos.

Jacob le había permitido participar de la vida que llevaba en Miami, la había hechizado con aquel mundo de lujo y glamour. Le había ofrecido emociones. Emociones y libertad en vez de responsabilidades. Y ella se había casado antes de haber tenido tiempo siquiera de recuperar la respiración.

Aunque estaba cayendo una ligera llovizna, Bella detuvo su caballo. Le gustaba que la lluvia empapara su rostro. Era otra de las cosas que necesitaba aquella mañana. Soledad. De un modo cobarde, lo sabía, pero nunca se había considerado una mujer valiente. Lo único que había hecho hasta entonces, y lo que continuaría haciendo, había sido sobrevivir.

Los pastos aparecían cubiertos por algunas manchas de nieve cuyo blanco se fundía con el de la niebla que sobre ellos se cernía. Judd coceó con impaciencia y Bella le palmeó el cuello para tranquilizarlo. Era un lugar tan hermoso... Bella había estado en Monte Carlo, Londres, París y Bonn, pero después de haber pasado casi cinco años viviendo al día y trabajando desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella era la vista más hermosa del mundo.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, prometiendo convertir las pistas que cruzaban sus tierras en caminos impracticables. Aquella noche bajaban las temperaturas, los charcos se helarían dejando una peligrosa capa de hielo sobre la nieve. Pero continuaba siendo un hermoso paisaje. Poder disfrutar de él era algo que debía a Jacob. Y también otras muchas cosas.

Había sido su marido. Después de su muerte, ella era su viuda. Antes de morir, Jacob le había hecho sufrir terriblemente, pero le había dejado las dos cosas más importantes y preciadas de su vida: sus hijos.

Había sido por ellos por los que al final se había mostrado de acuerdo en recibir a aquel periodista. Había rechazado ofertas de diferentes editoriales durante más de cuatro años. Por supuesto, eso no había evitado que se publicaran biografías no autorizadas sobre Jacob Balck, o que de vez en cuando apareciera algún artículo en el periódico. Después de meditarlo durante meses, Bella había llegado a la conclusión de que si trabajaba con un escritor, con un buen escritor, podría tener algún control sobre el producto final. Y cuando la biografía estuviera terminada, sus hijos tendrían algo de su padre.

Edward Massen era un buen escritor. Bella sabía que eso era una ventaja y un inconveniente al mismo tiempo. Intentaría adentrarse en aspectos de su vida que ella estaba decidida a mantener en secreto. Estaba preparada para que el escritor lo hiciera. Y cuando así ocurriera, le contestaría a su modo, y podría cerrar por fin aquel capítulo de su existencia.

Debería ser inteligente. Sacudió la cabeza, chasqueó la lengua para espolear al caballo y lo puso otra vez en movimiento. Rosalie había sido muy lista. Su hermana mayor, que en realidad solo tenía dos minutos y medio más que ella, siempre había sido capaz de planificar y manipular para que las cosas ocurrieran tal como ella quería.

Después estaba Alice, la otra de sus hermanas, más pequeña que ella por dos minutos y diez segundos. Alice era la más extravertida y había conseguido abrirse camino en el mundo con grandes dosis de voluntad.

Y ella era Bella, la trilliza de en medio. La más tranquila. La más responsable. La más dependiente. Aquellas etiquetas le hicieron esbozar una mueca.

Su problema ya no eran aquellas etiquetas que le habían puesto antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de caminar. Su problema era Edward Massen, ex detective y antiguo periodista de investigación que había llegado a convertirse en un famoso escritor. A los veinte años, había sacado a la luz una conexión de la Mafia que a la larga había servido para desmantelar una de las más numerosas familias mafiosas de la Costa Este. Antes de cumplir treinta años, había echado a perder la carrera de un senador descubriéndole una cuenta secreta en Suiza. Y Bella iba a tener que manejar a un hombre como aquel.

Pero lo conseguiría. Al fin y al cabo, iba a estar en su terreno, bajo su techo. Ella solo le proporcionaría la información que quería. Los secretos que quería mantener continuarían encerrados en su cerebro y en su corazón. Para conseguir lo que pretendía, lo único que tenía que hacer era ofrecerle a Edward Massen una representación perfecta.

«Nunca digas la verdad, hija. Nadie quiere oírla». Eso era lo que habría dicho su padre. Y eso, se dijo Bella con una sonrisa, era lo que procuraría recordarse durante los meses que tenía por delante.

Sin muchas ganas de abandonar el campo y la lluvia, hizo girar a su caballo y regresó hacia la casa. Faltaba muy poco para que comenzara la función.

Edward maldijo la lluvia y sacó el brazo por la ventanilla por enésima vez para secar el parabrisas con un trapo ya empapado. El limpiaparabrisas de su lado solo funcionaba de vez en cuando. Y el otro estaba permanentemente inmóvil. Una lluvia glacial se deslizaba a través de la manga de su abrigo mientras sostenía el volante con una mano e intentaba despejar el agua con la otra. Había sido una locura comprar un coche de veinticinco años, fuera un clásico o no. El Vette 62 parecía un sueño, sí, pero funcionaba como una pesadilla.

Probablemente, tampoco había sido demasiado inteligente viajar por carretera desde Nueva York hasta Virginia en febrero, pero quería disfrutar de la libertad que le daba conducir su propio coche. Y, por lo menos, la nieve a la que había tenido que enfrentarse en Delaware se había transformado en lluvia al dirigirse hacia el sur. Pero volvió a maldecir la lluvia al sentirla entrar a cántaros por la ventana y deslizarse por el cuello de su abrigo.

Podría haber sido peor, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía imaginar exactamente cómo, pero, probablemente, podría haber sido peor. Después de todo, por fin iba a poder hincar el diente a aquel proyecto que había estado intentando cuajar desde hacía tres años. Aparentemente, Isabella Cullen Black había decidido exprimir a la editorial hasta sacarle todo lo que había podido.

Una dama dura y atractiva, imaginaba. Había conseguido atrapar a uno de los mejores y más ricos pilotos del circuito siendo apenas una niña. Antes de cumplir diecinueve años, ya lucía visones y diamantes y jugaba a los dados en lugares como Monte Carlo. Siempre había sido fácil gastar el dinero de los demás. Su ex esposa se lo había demostrado durante los breves dieciocho meses que había durado su matrimonio.

Al fin y al cabo, las mujeres, todas, habían nacido con astucia. Se presentaban a sí mismas con una máscara de vulnerabilidad e indefensión. Que desaparecía en cuanto le echaban el guante a algún tipo. Para librarse de ellas, había que sangrar un poco. Después, si se era inteligente, bastaba con mirarse las cicatrices de vez en cuando para recordar exactamente cómo funcionaba la vida.

Edward se enfrentó nuevamente al mapa que tenía delante. Lo sostuvo frente a él mientras conducía con los codos Maldijo una vez más. Sí, tenía que haber girado por aquel desvío. Pero no lo había visto. Miró hacia delante y hacia atrás en aquella carretera que la lluvia y la niebla apenas dejaban ver, y giró hacia el cruce. Los limpiaparabrisas podían ser pésimos, pero el Vette sabía cómo moverse.

No podía imaginarse al Jacob Black al que él había seguido y admirado decidiendo sentar cabeza en los campos de Virginia. Quizá aquella mujercita lo había convencido para que comprara aquella casa como una suerte de escondite. En el que, por cierto, ella había estado hibernando durante los últimos años.

¿Qué tipo de mujer sería? Para poder escribir la biografía del hombre, tendría que llegar a comprender a la mujer. Ella había vivido prácticamente pegada a Black durante el primer año de matrimonio, siempre se la veía en el circuito, y después había desaparecido. Quizá el olor a gasolina y humo había terminado molestándola. No estaba nunca en las gradas para ser testigo de las victorias o los fracasos de su marido. Y, sobre todo, no había estado en el circuito en la que había sido su última carrera. La carrera en la que Jacob Black había muerto. Por la información que Edward había obtenido, había aparecido en el funeral tres días después y apenas había hablado. No había derramado una sola lágrima.

Se había casado con una mina de oro y había pasado por alto sus infidelidades. El dinero era la única respuesta. En ese momento, siendo su viuda, estaba en una posición que le permitía vivir sin mover un solo dedo. No estaba mal para una antigua cantante que jamás había actuado en lugares más señalados que bares y clubes mediocres.

Tuvo que frenar el Vette para penetrar por un camino de barro. El desvío lo señalaba un buzón desvencijado en el que aparecía pintado el apellido Black.

Evidentemente, la viuda no había considerado que mereciera la pena gastar dinero en su mantenimiento. Edward secó una vez más el parabrisas y apretó los dientes mientras sorteaba los baches. Cuando oyó un golpe en el amortiguador, maldijo la lluvia y comenzó a maldecir también a Isabella. Tal como él lo veía, debía tener un armario rebosante de pieles y seda, pero no había soltado un solo penique para reparar aquella carretera.

Cuando vio la casa, se quedó un tanto extrañado. No era uno de aquellos edificios imponentes y casi agobiantes de las antiguas plantaciones, tal como él esperaba. Era una casa encantadora, acogedora, que tenía hasta una mecedora en el porche. Las contraventanas estaban pintadas de azul, haciendo un bonito contraste con los marcos blancos de las ventanas. En el segundo piso, había una terraza con doble barandilla. Aunque era evidente que la casa necesitaba una nueva mano de pintura, no tenía aspecto de estar abandonada; al contrario, parecía una casa llena de vida. Salía humo de las chimeneas y había una bicicleta en el porche. El sonido de los ladridos de un perro completaba la escena.

Edward había soñado muchas veces con encontrar un lugar como aquel para él. Un lugar alejado de las multitudes y el ruido en el que podría concentrarse en escribir. Aquel lugar le recordó a la casa en la que vivía cuando era niño; una casa en la que la seguridad y el trabajo iban de la mano.

Cuando sintió un nuevo arañazo en el amortiguador, desapareció todo el encanto. Edward aparcó detrás de una camioneta y de una ranchera y apagó el motor. Dejó el trapo mojado sobre las alfombrillas y subió la ventanilla. Empezaba a abrir la puerta cuando tuvo que cerrarla al ser asaltado por una jadeante bola de pelo empapado.

Era un perro enorme. Quizá pretendía darle un recibimiento amistoso, pero en su sucio estado, el animal no parecía demasiado agradable. Mientras Edward calculaba su tamaño, comparándolo con el de un pequeño hipopótamo, el perro plasmó sus huellas sobre la ventanilla y continuó ladrando.

-¡Sigmund!

Tanto Edward como el perro miraron hacia la casa, donde una mujer permanecía cerca de los escalones del porche. Así que esa era Isabella, se dijo. Había visto suficientes fotografías suyas a lo largo de los años como para no reconocerla al instante. Aquel rostro fresco e ingenuo en los fosos durante las carreras. La joven cosmopolita de Londres y Chicago. Y la fría y compuesta viuda ante la tumba de su marido. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que esperaba.

Su pelo, de un color cafe como el chocolate, caía sobre su frente en finas hebras y se deslizaba suavemente por sus hombros. Parecía muy delgada, y muy cómoda con aquellos vaqueros, las botas y el jersey que le cubría las caderas. Su rostro se veía pálido y delicado a través de la lluvia. No podía ver desde allí el color de sus ojos, pero podía ver su boca, una boca llena y sin pintar, mientras llamaba otra vez al perro.

-Sigmund, baja ahora mismo.

El perro dejó escapar un último y poco entusiasta ladrido y obedeció. Receloso, Edward abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

-¿Señora Black?

* * *

**jaaaaa jeje con quien creen ustedes que se encontro Edward? jejeje **

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa jeje aqui sta el 2 cap jejeje que realmente seria el 3ro si contamos el prologo jeje pero bueno ustedes entienden jejeje espero los hayan disfrutado y espero reviews, ya saben para animarme a subir maaas jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

-Sigmund, baja ahora mismo.

El perro dejó escapar un último y poco entusiasta ladrido y obedeció. Receloso, Edward abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

-¿Señora Black?

-Sí. Siento lo del perro. No muerde. Al menos no muy a menudo.

-Buenas noticias -musitó Edward y abrió el capó.

Mientras Edward sacaba las maletas, Bella permanecía donde estaba con todos los nervios en tensión. Era un desconocido y le iba a permitir entrar en su casa, en su vida. Quizá debería detenerlo en aquel momento, antes de que diera un solo paso más.

Edward se volvió entonces, con las maletas en la mano, y la miró. La lluvia corría a chorros por su pelo. Tenía el pelo oscuro, y pegado a la cara. No era una cara amable, pensó Bella inmediatamente, mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos en los muslos. Había demasiada vida en él, demasiados conocimientos para que fuera amable. Una mujer tenía que estar loca para permitir que se metiera en su vida un hombre como aquel. Entonces se fijó en que tenía la ropa empapada y los zapatos cubiertos de barro.

-Creo que le sentaría bien un café.

-Sí -le dirigió al perro una última mirada mientras este le olfateaba los tobillos-. El camino está hecho un desastre.

-Lo sé -le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa mientras advertía que el coche no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que él-. Este invierno está siendo muy duro.

No dio un paso adelante. A través de la cortina de lluvia que caía entre ellos, la miró fijamente. Estaba evaluándola, decidió Bella, y ocultó sus manos nerviosas en los bolsillos. Había asumido un compromiso y no iba a conseguir lo que quería si se acobardaba desde el principio.

-Pase -se acercó a la puerta y lo esperó.

Tenía los ojos de color cafe oscuro, y, si no hubiera tenido ningún dato sobre ella, habría pensado que estaba asustada. La delicadeza que había advertido en la distancia era más evidente de cerca. Tenía unos pómulos elegantes y la barbilla ligeramente pronunciada, lo que le daba a su rostro un aspecto curiosamente provocativo. La piel era pálida, las pestañas oscuras. Edward decidió que o bien era una experta con los cosméticos, o no llevaba ninguno encima. Olía a lluvia y a humo.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó los zapatos.

-No creo que le apetezca que me meta en su casa con esto.

-Se lo agradezco.

Edward entró en la casa descalzo, mientras Bella permanecía aferrada al pomo de la puerta sintiéndose tan desesperada como torpe.

-¿Por qué no deja sus cosas ahí y viene a la cocina? Hace más calor allí y así podrá secarse.

-Estupendo -encontró el interior de la casa tan sorprendente como el exterior.

Los suelos estaban gastados, apenas brillaban. Sobre una mesa situada cerca de las escaleras, vio una flor de papel maché que parecía haber sido hecha por un niño. Mientras caminaban, Bella se agachó para recoger dos hombrecillos de plástico vestidos con trajes espaciales y continuó andando sin alterar el ritmo de sus pasos.

-¿Ha venido conduciendo desde Nueva York?

-Sí.

-No debe ser muy agradable con este tiempo.

-No.

No estaba siendo seco intencionadamente, aunque podía serlo cuando le apetecía. En aquel momento, el interior de la casa lo interesaba más que cualquier conversación. No había platos sucios en el fregadero y el suelo estaba muy limpio. Sin embargo, la cocina no estaba particularmente ordenada. En la puerta del refrigerador no quedaba un solo hueco, estaba cubierta de dibujos realizados por manos infantiles e imanes de variadas formas. Sobre el mostrador, reposaba un rompecabezas a medio hacer. Y al lado de la puerta trasera, había un revoltijo de pequeñas zapatillas de deporte.

Pero había fuego en la chimenea de ladrillo, y olía a café.

Si no iba a molestarse en hablar con ella, no iban a llegar muy lejos, se dijo Bella. Se volvió para mirarlo por segunda vez. No, no tenía un rostro amable, pero resultaba intrigante con aquella descuidada sombra de barba; y los ojos, de un verde muy claro, le daban cierta profundidad. Eran unos ojos intensos, reconoció. ¿Y no se había sentido ella fatalmente atraída por esa intensidad cuando era más joven? Jacob tenía los ojos castaños, pero el mensaje que emitían era el mismo: «consigo lo que quiero porque me importa un comino lo que tengo que ganar».

Aquel hombre era igual. Y Bella temía acabar de abrir su vida a un hombre como Jacob. Pero ella había madurado. Era infinitamente más sabia que entonces. Y, además, no estaba enamorada.

-Déme su abrigo -le tendió las manos y esperó a que Edward se lo quitara.

Por primera vez desde hacía años, se descubrió a sí misma percibiendo y reaccionando ante la presencia de un hombre. Un hombre alto y delgado que provocó una respuesta casi imperceptible en su interior. Bella la sintió, e inmediatamente la controló. Se volvió y colgó el abrigo en el perchero de la puerta.

-¿Cómo toma el café?

-Solo.

Bella necesitaba sentirse ocupada para poder mantener la calma. Sacó una enorme taza del armario para él y otra más pequeña para ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conduciendo?

-Toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche? -lo miró por encima del hombro mientras él se sentaba tras el mostrador de la cocina-. Debe estar agotado.

Pero no lo parecía. Aunque tenía un aspecto un tanto descuidado, parecía completamente alerta.

-Llega una hora en la que me recupero completamente, como si hubiera dormido -aceptó la taza que le ofrecía y advirtió que no llevaba ningún anillo en los dedos. Ni siquiera una alianza. Cuando alzó la mirada, había en sus ojos un nuevo cinismo-. Supongo que sabe lo que es eso.

Bella arqueó una ceja y se sentó frente a él. Como madre, sabía perfectamente lo que era pasar una noche en vela y tener que estar completamente despierta al día siguiente.

-Supongo que sí -puesto que su interlocutor no parecía muy interesado en mantener una conversación educada, decidió abordar directamente el asunto que a ambos interesaba-. He leído sus libros, señor Massen. El que escribió sobre Millicent Driscoll me pareció duro, pero muy riguroso.

-«Riguroso» es la palabra clave.

Bella bebió café mientras lo observaba.

-Algo que me parece muy respetable. Y supongo que ya hubo suficiente compasión para ella en otros medios. ¿La conoció personalmente?

-No, hasta después de su suicidio -tomaba la taza con ambas manos, haciéndolas entrar en calor, mientras el fuego chisporroteaba tras él en la chimenea-. Después tuve que conocerla para escribir el libro.

-Era una mujer y una actriz sensacional, pero su vida no fue nada fácil. Tuve oportunidad de conocerla a través de mi hermana.

-Rosalie Cullen, otra actriz sensacional.

Bella sonrió y su expresión se suavizó.

-Sí, lo es. La conoció cuando estuvo investigando a Millicent, ¿verdad?

-Ligeramente -y se habían disgustado mutuamente-. Las tres hermanas Cullen parecen haber conseguido su objetivo... de un modo u otro.

Bella lo miró con calma, como si aceptara aquella afirmación.

-De un modo u otro, sí.

-¿Y qué se siente al tener dos hermanas que despiertan tanto interés a uno y otro lado de la costa?

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ellas -contestó inmediatamente y con una sinceridad absoluta.

-¿Usted no piensa reaparecer en el mundo del espectáculo?

Bella se habría echado a reír si no hubiera detectado el cinismo de su voz.

-No, tengo otras prioridades. ¿Ha visto actuar a Alice en Broadway?

-Un par de veces -bebió. Aquel delicioso café estaba resarciéndolo de los últimos kilómetros de carretera-. No se parece a ella. En realidad, no se parece a ninguna de sus hermanas.

Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella inevitable comparación

-No. Mi padre siempre pensó que habríamos causado sensación si hubiéramos sido idénticas. ¿Quiere más café, señor Massen?

-No, gracias. La historia cuenta que Jacob Black entró en uno de esos pequeños clubes en los que actuaba usted con su familia y que no les prestó atención a ninguna de sus hermanas. Solo se fijó en usted.

-¿Eso es lo que se cuenta por ahí? -Bella empujó su taza y se levantó.

-Sí. Ya sabe que la gente es muy proclive al romanticismo.

-Pero usted no -comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Voy a empezar a preparar la cena. Espero que le guste el chile.

Así que sabía cocinar. O al menos pensaba hacerlo esa noche, quizá para causarle cierta impresión. Edward se recostó en su taburete y la observó preparar la carne.

-Yo no me dedico a escribir novelas de amor, señora Black. Si la editorial no le ha dejado claras cuáles son mis reglas, tendré que hacerlo yo ahora.

Bella se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Para qué malgastar su tiempo?

-No creo que sea malgastar el tiempo. La primera regla es que soy yo el que va a escribir el libro. Me pagan para que lo haga. Y a usted le pagan para que colabore.

Bella añadió especias a la carne con mano experta.

-Le agradezco que me lo recuerde. ¿Alguna otra regla más?

Era tan fría como su reputación indicaba. «Fría» quizá fuera una forma demasiado amable de decirlo; quizá fuera preferible decir «insensible».

-Solo esta. El libro tratará sobre Jacob Black; usted formará parte de él. Cualquier cosa que averigüe, por personal que sea, me pertenece. Usted renunció a su intimidad cuando firmó ese contrato.

-Renuncié a mi intimidad, señor Massen, cuando me casé con Jacob -removió la salsa y le añadió un chorrito de vino-. ¿Me equivoco, o tiene ciertas reservas sobre escribir este libro?

-Sobre el libro no, sobre usted.

Bella se volvió hacia él y la estupefacción que por un instante se había reflejado en sus ojos se desvaneció mientras estudiaba su rostro. Edward Massen no era el primero que había llegado a la conclusión de que se había casado con Jacob por su dinero.

-Ya entiendo. Creo que ha sido suficientemente franco. En fin, supongo que no es necesario que yo le guste para que escriba el libro.

-No, no lo es. Y tampoco que yo le guste a usted. Lo único que seré con usted, señora Black, es honesto. Voy a escribir la biografía más rigurosa y exhaustiva sobre su marido que pueda. Y, para hacerlo, es posible que tenga que llegar a ser bastante desagradable con usted.

Bella tapó la cafetera y la llevó al mostrador.

-No es fácil enfadarme. Muchas veces me han dicho que soy... demasiado complaciente.

-Puede estar segura de que se habrá enfadado conmigo antes de que haya terminado la biografía.

Después de servirle más café, Bella dejó la cafetera sobre un salvamanteles.

-Lo dice como si estuviera deseándolo.

-No me gustan las aguas demasiado tranquilas.

En aquella ocasión, Bella se echó a reír. Pero fue una risa rápida, que sonaba casi con arrepentimiento. Alzó su taza.

-¿Conoció a Jake?

-No.

-Creo que se habrían entendido muy bien. Era un hombre con un solo objetivo en mente: ganar. El corría siempre a su manera. Era muy poco flexible.

-¿Y usted?

Aunque era una pregunta que Edward acababa de improvisar, Bella se la tomó muy en serio.

-Uno de mis principales problemas a lo largo de mi vida ha sido que tiendo a hacer siempre lo que me piden. Pero ya he aprendido -se terminó el café-. Le enseñará su habitación. Así podrá deshacer las maletas antes de cenar.

Lo acompañó al pasillo y tomó una de las maletas antes de que Edward hubiera tenido oportunidad de decirle que no se molestara. Sabía que aquella maleta pesaba, pero mientras él se encargaba del resto de sus cosas, la observó subir las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía, se dijo. Una razón más para no fiarse de ella.

-Hay un baño al final del pasillo. El agua caliente funciona muy bien -después de empujar la puerta, dejó la maleta en el suelo, al lado de la cama-. Le he puesto una mesa en esta habitación. Yo tengo un estudio en el piso de abajo, pero pensé que esto era más apropiado.

-Así está bien.

Más que bien. La habitación olía ligeramente a limón y a especias. Era una fragancia fresca e invitadora. Edward era un hombre al que le gustaban las antigüedades y reconoció el cabecero de la cama Chippendale y la calidad del resto de los muebles. Había ramitas de hierbas secas mezcladas con ramas de arce en un jarrón de cobre, sobre la cómoda. Las cortinas estaban corridas, ofreciéndole una vista de las colinas cubiertas de nieve y de unos establos, a los que las inclemencias del tiempo habían agrisado la madera.

-Bonita habitación.

-Gracias -Bella miró hacia la ventana con nostalgia-. Debería haber visto la casa cuando la compramos. Había más de cinco goteras en el tejado y las cañerías eran más un deseo que una realidad. Pero decidí que esta casa sería mía en cuanto la vi.

-¿La eligió usted? -colocó la máquina de escribir encima de la mesa.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Bella continuaba mirando por la ventana, de manera que estaba de espaldas a él. Edward creyó oírla suspirar.

-Una persona necesita un lugar en el que echar raíces. Al menos algunas...

Edward sacó la grabadora y la colocó al lado de la máquina.

-Ha recorrido un largo camino desde los circuitos de carreras.

-Nunca me ha gustado la velocidad -lo miró por encima del hombro y se volvió. Vio entonces sus herramientas de trabajo colocadas en la mesa-. ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita?

-De momento sí. Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más antes de que empecemos a trabajar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo negándose a hacerlo, ha autorizado una biografía sobre su marido?

Había dos razones, las dos igual de importantes, las dos igual de preciosas, pero no lo creía capaz de comprenderlas.

-Digamos que hasta este momento no he considerado que estuviera preparada. Han pasado casi cinco años desde la muerte de Jacob.

Y después de cinco años, seguramente el dinero había empezado a desaparecer.

-Estoy seguro de que el trato ha sido muy lucrativo.

Como Bella no contestó, se volvió hacia ella. No había enfado en sus ojos. Él lo habría preferido a la expresión fría e indescifrable que vio en ellos.

-La cena estará lista a las seis. Aquí nos acostamos muy pronto.

-Señora Black, cuando la ofendo, es porque estoy preparado para recibir una respuesta.

Bella sonrió por primera vez. Aquella sonrisa ilumino sus ojos y le dio a su rostro una dulce vulnerabilidad. Edward sintió una extraña mezcla de culpabilidad y atracción; ambos sentimientos incomprensibles para él.

-No se me dan bien las discusiones. Por eso tiendo a evitarías.

Se oyó un estruendo fuera de la casa, pero ella ni siquiera se volvió. Fue seguido por un aullido propio de un indio asaltando un tren. El perro comenzó a ladrar justo antes de que alguien, que a juzgar por el estruendo parecía tener las dimensiones de un elefante, aterrizara en el porche.

-Hay toallas limpias en el baño.

-¿Le importa que le pregunte qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?

Y, por primera vez, Edward vio una sombra de verdadero humor en sus ojos. La vulnerabilidad había desaparecido. Aquella era una mujer que sabía quién era y adónde iba.

-Me ha parecido una invasión.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que ha sido.

Bella cruzó la habitación y se detuvo al oír que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba con tal estruendo que hizo temblar los cuadros de las paredes.

-¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa!

Aquel recibimiento fue seguido por un nuevo derroche de carreras, gritos y acaloradas discusiones.

-Mis hijos parecen tener la necesidad de hacerse notar. Solo Dios sabe por qué. Si me disculpa, voy a intentar salvar la alfombra del comedor.

Y sin más, desapareció, dejando a Edward solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? se pone mas interesantee eh creanme jejeje**

**espero reviews para asi poder subir el sgte chapter jejejeje **

**cuidense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis bells lectores jejeje espero les guste este cap...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

Para cuando llegó a la cocina, sus hijos ya se habían quitado los abrigos. Bella siguió el reguero de agua que comenzaba en la puerta hasta encontrarlos.

-Hola, mamá -la saludaron con una enorme sonrisa. Para ellos, la escuela y el mundo en general eran maravillosos.

-Hola a los dos.

Había un montón de libros empapados sobre el mostrador. Frente al refrigerador, donde permanecían los niños expectantes, comenzaba a formarse un charquito. La puerta estaba abierta y el aire caliente de la chimenea competía con el frío glacial del interior de la nevera. Pero Bella supervisó los daños y decidió que eran mínimos.

-Chris, parece que a tu abrigo le gusta estar en el suelo.

El más pequeño de sus hijos miró a su alrededor, aparentemente sorprendido.

-Tommy Harding ha vuelto a causar problemas en el autobús otra vez -tomó el abrigo y lo colgó en una de las perchas más bajas de la puerta trasera-. Va a tener que sentarse en el primer asiento durante dos semanas.

-Ha escupido a Ángela -anunció Ben con placer mientras ponía una de sus sucias manos sobre una jarra de zumo-. Justo en el pelo.

-Qué encanto -Bella recogió los guantes de Chris y se los tendió-. Y supongo que tú no has tenido nada que ver con eso.

-No -el zumo empezó a rezumar por los bordes de la jarra, pero Ben lo dejó en el mostrador-. Yo solo he dicho que era fea.

-Solo es un poco fea -Chris, siempre dispuesto a defender a los menos favorecidos, estaba ya ocupado con sus botas.

-Tiene una cara asquerosa -Ben comenzó a servirse zumo en un vaso-. Chris y yo hemos hecho una carrera desde el autobús. Yo le he dejado ventaja, pero he ganado.

-Felicidades.

-Casi gano yo -contestó Chris, mientras se quitaba la segunda bota-. Y estoy terriblemente hambriento.

-Te daré una galleta.

-He dicho que estoy terriblemente hambriento.

Chris tenía el rostro de un ángel, redondo, pálido y perfecto. El pelo rubio y rizado caía graciosamente sobre sus orejas y sus ojos castaños brillaban con fuerza cuando la miró. Bella dominó un suspiro.

-Dos -aquel niño iba a ser un rompecorazones.

-Tengo hambre -Ben se terminó el zumo y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Su pequeño salvaje, pensó Bella. El pelo, antes rubio como el oro, se le había oscurecido hasta adquirir un bonito color arena, y caía rebelde por su rostro. Tenía los ojos oscuros y traviesos.

-Dos galletas también para ti -le dijo Bella, consciente de que ambos sabían perfectamente quién mandaba allí. De momento, ella era la jefa.

Ben metió la mano en el frasco de las galletas.

-¿De quién es ese coche? Es genial.

-¿Os acordáis del escritor? -se acercó al armario, sacó una fregona y empezó a limpiar el suelo-. El señor Massen.

-¿Ese que iba a escribir un libro sobre papá?

-Exacto.

-No entiendo por qué la gente quiere leer algo sobre alguien que está muerto.

Allí estaba otra vez, pensó Bella. La franqueza de Ben y su total despreocupación por su padre. ¿Debía culpar de ello a Jacob o habría sido culpa de ella por negarse a dejar que sus hijos participaran de la vida del circuito? Pero quién tuviera o dejara de tener la culpa no importaba. Lo único que importaba era el resultado.

-Tu padre era una persona muy famosa, hijo. La gente todavía lo admira.

-¿Como a George Washington? -preguntó Chris, metiéndose la última galleta en la boca.

-No exactamente. Deberíais subir a cambiaros para la cena. Y no molestéis al señor Massen -añadió-. Está en la habitación de invitados, al lado de las escaleras. Ha hecho un largo viaje y seguramente estará descansando.

-De acuerdo -Ben le dirigió a Chris una significativa mirada, de espaldas a su madre-. No haremos nada de ruido.

-Os lo agradezco -Bella esperó hasta que se hubieran ido para terminar de pasar la fregona.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor para ellos, se volvió a repetir. Sí, tenía que serlo.

-No hagas crujir las escaleras -le advirtió Ben y comenzó a subir con un sigilo que había descubierto meses atrás-. Mí no sabrá que hemos llegado.

-Se supone que no tenemos que molestarlo -pero Chris seguía meticulosamente los pasos de su hermano.

-No vamos a molestarlo, solo vamos a mirarlo.

-Pero mamá ha dicho...

-Escucha -Ben se detuvo dramático a tres peldaños del final de la escalera y dijo en un susurro-: Imagínate que no es un escritor. Imagina que es un ladrón.

Chris abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Un ladrón?

-Sí -animándose con el tema, Ben se acercó a su hermano y le susurró al oído-: Es un ladrón y va a esperar hasta que estemos dormidos esta noche. Entonces se lo llevará todo.

-¿Me quitará mis camiones?

-Probablemente -entonces Ben sacó su último as-. Apuesto a que también tiene pistola. Así que no hagas ruido y vamos a mirarlo.

Completamente vendido, Chris asintió. Los dos niños, con los corazones palpitantes, subieron los últimos peldaños.

Edward permanecía mirando por la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquellas colinas nevadas no eran muy distintas de las que veía desde la ventana de su dormitorio cuando era niño. La lluvia seguía cayendo y la niebla no se había levantado. Y no se veía ni una sola luz por los alrededores.

Inesperado, sí, pero se suponía que él prefería lo inesperado. Había imaginado que la casa de Isabella Cullen Black seria un lugar digno de conocer, elegante y majestuoso. Estaba convencido de que iba a encontrarse con una casa llena de sirvientes. A menos que estuvieran todos haciendo algún recado fuera de la casa, aquella mujer no parecía contar con ninguna ayuda y su casa era tan sencilla como acogedora.

Se había enterado, por supuesto, de que tenía hijos, pero imaginaba que tendrían niñera o que estarían en un internado. La mujer cuya fotografía tenía en su archivo iba vestida con un visón blanco y relucientes diamantes y no habría tenido tiempo ni ganas de criar a unos niños.

Pero si Bella no era esa mujer, ¿quién demonios era entonces? Su trabajo consistía en indagar en la vida de Jacob Black, pero Edward se descubría cada vez más interesado en su viuda.

Apenas parecía una viuda, pensó mientras dejaba una de las maletas en la cama. Tenía más el aspecto de una estudiante durante las vacaciones de invierno. Pero, al fin y al cabo, había sido actriz, si así se le podía llamar a lo que hacía. Y quizá todavía lo fuera.

Abrió los cierres de la maleta. Un pequeño susurro, apenas más que un murmullo, le llamó la atención. Siendo detective, Edward se había encontrado en suficientes callejones sin salida y bares poco recomendables como para desarrollar una suerte de sexto sentido. Con naturalidad, comenzó a sacar camisas y jerseys de la maleta mientras fijaba la mirada en el espejo que había a los pies de la cama.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, solo una rendija al principio y después un poco más. Se tensó y esperó, aunque aparentemente continuaba deshaciendo la maleta. Vio dos pares de ojos en el espejo. Al acercarse a la cómoda, oyó una respiración nerviosa. Y cuando la puerta se abrió un poco más, vio los dedos de un niño aferrándose a su canto.

-Parece un ladrón -dijo Ben en un susurro, apenas capaz de contener la emoción-. Tiene una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Crees que tendrá pistola?

-Seguramente un arsenal -salvajemente complacido, Ben seguía los movimientos de Edward por el dormitorio-. Se acerca a la cómoda -susurró frenético-No te muevas.

Apenas habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Los dos niños cayeron rodando en la habitación.

Desde el suelo, Chris alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía estar a cientos de metros de él. Aunque parecía a punto de hacer un puchero, sus ojos estaban secos.

-No te llevarás mis camiones -le advirtió. Estaba dispuesto a ir a darle a su madre la noticia.

-De acuerdo -divertido, Edward se agachó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron prácticamente a la misma altura-. Pero a lo mejor me los enseñas alguna vez.

Chris taladró con la mirada a su hermano.

-A lo mejor. ¿Eres un ladrón?

-¡Chris! -mortificado, Ben se separó de su hermano y se levantó-. Solo es un niño.

-No soy un niño. Tengo seis años.

-Seis -Edward lo miró fingiéndose impresionado-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo ocho -la conciencia de Ben no le permitía mentir-. Bueno, pronto los cumpliré. Mamá cree que eres un escritor.

-A veces yo también lo creo -un niño muy guapo, decidió Edward, y con un brillo de curiosidad en la mirada que resultaba irresistible-. Me llamo Edward -le tendió la mano y esperó mientras Ben parecía estar analizándolo.

-Yo Ben -le estrechó la mano, apreciando que lo trataran como a un adulto-. Este es Chris.

-Encantado de conocerte -Edward le tendió la mano a Chris. Este se la estrechó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Tu coche nos parece genial.

-Tiene sus momentos.

-Ben dice que puede ir hasta a doscientos kilómetros por hora.

-Podrá -incapaz de resistirse, le revolvió el flequillo-. Pero yo no lo hago.

Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba cómo olía aquel hombre. Era un olor tan diferente del de su madre...

-Mi madre dice que no deberíamos molestarte.

-¿Ah, sí? -Edward ayudó al niño a levantarse y después se levantó él-. Pues cuando me molestéis, yo os avisaré.

Asumiendo por completo aquella declaración, Chris se sentó en la cama y estuvo charlando con él mientras deshacía la maleta. Ben permanecía un tanto retraído, hablaba poco y lo observaba todo.

No confiaba fácilmente en los demás, pensó Edward. Y aunque él compartía aquel sentimiento, pensó que era una pena encontrarlo en un niño tan pequeño. El más pequeño era un fuera de serie y parecía dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

Chris advirtió que Edward sacaba un cartón de cigarrillos.

-Mi madre dice que esa es una mala costumbre.

Edward guardó los cigarros en un cajón de la cómoda.

-Las mamás son muy inteligentes.

-¿Tú tienes malas costumbres?

-Yo... -Edward decidió dejar aquel asunto de lado-. ¿Por qué no me pasas esa cámara?

Deseando complacerlo, Chris sacó una cámara de treinta y cinco milímetros del estuche. La sostuvo un momento en la mano y observó atentamente todos sus botones.

-Es genial.

-Gracias.

-¿Nos vas a sacar una foto?

-Podría -mientras la guardaba en el cajón, Edward vio, a través del espejo, que Ben estaba tocando con recelo su grabadora-. ¿Te gusta?

Sintiéndose atrapado, Ben apartó rápidamente las manos.

-Esas las usan los espías.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Crees que hay alguno por aquí?

Ben lo medía con la mirada, con una expresión que Edward no habría esperado de un niño que le doblara la edad.

-Quizá.

-Antes pensábamos que el señor Petrie, que nos ayuda con los caballos, era un espía -Chris continuó mirando la maleta, para ver si encontraba algo interesante-. Pero no es espía.

-¿Tenéis caballos?

-Unos cuantos.

-¿De qué tipo?

Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Casi todos son muy grandes.

-Eres un tonto -lo insultó Ben-. Son Morgan. Algún día yo montaré a Trueno, que es un semental -mientras hablaba, el recelo de sus ojos se desvaneció y fue sustituido por el entusiasmo-. Es el mejor caballo que tenemos.

Así que aquella era la llave del niño, pensó Edward, la manera de acercarse a él.

-Cuando yo era niño, tuve un Tennesse. De dieciséis palmos.

-¿Dieciséis? -Ben abrió los ojos como platos, antes de acordarse de que no debía mostrarse tan entusiasmado-. Probablemente no era tan rápido como Trueno -como Edward no hizo ningún comentario, Ben hizo el esfuerzo de preguntar-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Astuto. Era capaz de adivinar en qué bolsillo guardabas la zanahoria.

-Ben. Chris.

Ben se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable al ver a su madre en la puerta. Tenía aquella mirada. Evidentemente, Chris le anunció a su madre feliz desde la cama:

-Hola, mamá. Ya no creemos que Edward sea un ladrón.

-Estoy segura de que es un gran alivio para todos. Benjamín, ¿no os he dicho que no molestarais al señor Massen?

-Sí, mami -había que decir mami cuando a uno lo llamaban «Benjamín».

-No me estaban molestando -Edward sacó un par de pantalones y los colgó en el armario-. Estábamos empezando a conocernos.

-Es usted muy amable -Bella lo miró abiertamente y después lo ignoró-. Chicos, ¿no os habréis olvidado de cumplir con vuestras obligaciones?

-Pero mamá...

Bella interrumpió a Ben con una sola mirada.

-No creo que tengamos que volver a hablar de cuáles son vuestras responsabilidades.

Edward guardó la camisa en un cajón e intentó no echarse a reír. Había oído aquella misma línea de argumentación en su madre innumerables veces.

-Hay animales en esta casa que dependen de vosotros para cenar -les recordó Bella a sus hijos-. Y... –les mostró un papel-, parece que se os ha caído esto al suelo. Estoy segura de que pensabas enseñármelo.

Ben se frotó los pies al ver que su madre le mostraba un examen suspendido.

-No pude estudiar.

-Mmm -Bella se acercó a él y le tomó la barbilla con la mano-. Eres un delincuente.

El niño sonrió, sabiendo que la crisis ya había pasado.

-Esta noche voy a estudiar.

-Puedes estar seguro. Y, ahora, fuera de aquí. Tú también -le tendió una mano a Chris mientras Ben salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Ben ha dicho que se iba a llevar mis camiones.

Bella lo levantó en brazos y lo besó.

-Eres tan crédulo, Chris.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Por ahora sí. Venga, cámbiate de ropa.

A los seis años, Chris no habría sabido definir lo que era tener encanto, pero sabía que lo tenía.

-Todavía estoy terriblemente hambriento.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que cenar un poco antes de lo normal. Así que terminad cuanto antes sus tareas.

Como parecía que iba a ser imposible conseguir una galleta más, Chris culebreó hasta el suelo y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, le dirigió a Edward una sonrisa.

-Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Bella esperó un momento y después se volvió.

-Lo siento. Me temo que están acostumbrados a correr por toda la casa y no piensan en la intimidad de los demás.

-No me han molestado.

Bella soltó una carcajada y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-No tardarán en hacerlo, se lo prometo. Si no le importa, cenaremos en cuanto hayan terminado sus tareas y se hayan cambiado de ropa.

-Cuando usted diga.

-Señor Massen -la risa había desaparecido y sus ojos habían recuperado la calma y la seriedad. Pero era su boca, advirtió Edward, la que arrastraba su atención. Era una boca llena, sensual, y muy seria-. Voy a intentar brindarle toda mi colaboración en este proyecto. Pero eso no incluye a los niños.

Edward acababa de sacar su equipo de afeitado de la maleta.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que no quiero que se involucren en el proyecto. No podrá hacerles preguntas sobre su padre.

Después de dejar el neceser sobre la cómoda, Edward se volvió hacia ella. Suave. Aquella era una mujer que parecía suave como la mantequilla y tenía una voz que no lo era menos, pero tenía la sensación de que sacaría sus garras en cuanto viera amenazados a sus hijos.

-Ni siquiera he pensado en ello. Creo que son demasiado pequeños para acordarse de él.

Iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa, pensó Bella, pero asintió.

-En ese caso, creo que nos entendemos.

-Todavía no. En absoluto... señora Black.

* * *

**cuentenme que les ha parecido? jeje**

**algun review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola me alegra saber que la historia gustaaa jeje y que hay seguidores jejee espeeroo sean consideradaaas y me dejen reviews.. jajaja**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

-Que no quiero que se involucren en el proyecto. No podrá hacerles preguntas sobre su padre.

Después de dejar el neceser sobre la cómoda, Edward se volvió hacia ella. Suave. Aquella era una mujer que parecía suave como la mantequilla y tenía una voz que no lo era menos, pero tenía la sensación de que sacaría sus garras en cuanto viera amenazados a sus hijos.

-Ni siquiera he pensado en ello. Creo que son demasiado pequeños para acordarse de él.

Iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa, pensó Bella, pero asintió.

-En ese caso, creo que nos entendemos.

-Todavía no. En absoluto... señora Black.

A Bella no le gustaba la mirada de sus ojos. Era demasiado... indiscreta. ¿Cuánto habría dejado de sí misma para cuando hubiera terminado aquel hombre su misión? Pero aquello era un juego, y ella había decidido participar en él.

-Le diré a uno de los niños que venga a avisarle en cuanto la cena esté lista.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Bella descubrió que estaba helada. Tanto que tuvo que frotarse los brazos. Quería llamar a su familia, oír las consoladoras voces de sus padres. O el tono sarcástico de Rosalie. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Quizá pudiera llamar a Alice y escuchar una de sus conversaciones despreocupadas y optimistas sobre la vida en general. No podía llamar a Garrett. Su hermano mayor estaría vagando por Europa, o por África, o solo Dios sabía dónde.

No podía llamar a ninguno de ellos, se recordó Bella mientras volvía a la cocina. Vivía sola, y llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo porque así lo había decidido. Y estaba convencida de que cualquiera de los miembros de su familia se presentaría allí en cuanto pensara que lo necesitaba. No, no podía llamar a nadie. Ella ya no era solamente la trilliza mediana. Era Bella Black, madre de dos hijos. Tenía que cuidarlos, criarlos, ayudarlos a crecer. Y, el cielo lo sabía, iba a asegurarse de que recibieran algún tipo de herencia de su padre.

Sacó las verduras del cajón del refrigerador y comenzó a preparar una ensalada que seguramente provocaría las protestas de sus hijos.

Cuando los caballos estuvieron ya cenados y las caras y las manos de los niños relucientes, muy a pesar de los pequeños, Bella apagó el fuego en el que se estaba calentando el chile.

-Chris, sube a decirle al señor Massen que la cena ya está lista.

-Iré yo -se ofreció Ben rápidamente, en un gesto poco habitual en él-. De todas formas quería ir a buscar una cosa al piso de arriba.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Pero no te entretengas. La cena ya está lista.

-Yo no tengo que comer champiñones, ¿verdad?

-No, no tienes que comer champiñones.

-Me los quitarás del plato, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Todos. Si me encuentro uno, lo tiraré.

-Comprendido -respondió y alzó la mirada cuando Edward y Ben entraron en la cocina-. Pase y siéntese, acabo de prepararlo todo -y comenzó a servir la ensalada en los cuencos.

-Yo no quiero -dijo Ben mientras se sentaba en su taburete.

-Pero tu cuerpo sí -añadió el aliño-. Toma, Chris, sin champiñones.

-Si encuentro uno...

-Sí, lo sé -sirvió un tercer cuenco y lo colocó en frente de Edward-. Pero como se te ocurra -se interrumpió al alzar la mirada y ver a Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Oh, lo siento -bajó la mirada hacia la ensalada, que le había preparado igual que a sus hijos-. Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a servir...

-No se preocupe -tomó el frasco con el aliño y lo sacudió perezosamente-. Creo que podré comerla perfectamente aquí.

Bella se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras Chris charlaba entre bocado y bocado. Ben picoteaba la ensalada y miraba a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Era extraño, pensó Bella, parecía... ¿receloso quizá? ¿Resentido? No estaba segura. No era un niño muy extrovertido, pero...

De pronto, se le ocurrió que Edward estaba sentado en el que había sido el sitio de Jacob. En realidad, solo había estado allí sentado una docena de veces, y siempre entre largos períodos de ausencia, pero, en definitiva, aquel era su sitio. ¿Lo recordaría Ben? Apenas tenía tres años la última vez que su padre había estado en aquella casa. Solo tres años, pensó, y, aun así, en muchos aspectos se comportaba como un adulto. Bella sintió un codazo en las costillas y pestañeó para volver al presente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ben apartó el cuenco de ensalada.

-Ya me he comido casi toda.

-Oh -Bella alargó la mano hacia el cucharón para servir el chile.

-Puedo servirme yo solo.

Bella ya había empezado a servirle cuando se encontró con la mirada de Edward por encima de la cabeza de su hijo. Vio algo en aquellos ojos que le hizo pasarle a la cazuela y volver a sentarse, enfadada consigo misma.

-Parece que está escampando -comentó mientras le ofrecía el guiso a Edward.

-Eso parece -Edward se sirvió-. Supongo que durante unos días esto va a estar hecho un desastre.

-Estaremos de barro hasta las rodillas -Bella le sirvió un plato a Chris y lo dejó a su lado para que se enfriara-. Si pretende salir, espero que haya traído un calzado más fuerte que esas playeras.

-Desde luego -probó el chile. O bien estaba delicioso, o él estaba muerto de hambre. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, atacó la comida como si fiera el mejor de los manjares-. Me han dicho los chicos que tiene caballos.

-Sí, criamos Morgans. Usa la servilleta, Chris…

-¿Se dedica a la crianza? -Edward evitó hábilmente ser salpicado por Chris mientras este movía su cuenco-. No sabía que tenía un negocio.

-Desgraciadamente, hay mucha gente que no lo sabe -sonrió y le tiró a Ben de la oreja-. Pero lo sabrán. ¿Entiende algo de caballos?

-Tenía un caballo de paseo -se adelantó Ben y se habría limpiado la boca con la manga si no hubiera visto la mirada de advertencia de su madre-. Dice que media dieciséis palmos.

-¿De verdad?

-Crecí en una granja de Jersey.

-Entonces es una tontería ser escritor -comentó Ben, mientras rascaba el fondo de su cuenco con el tenedor-. Debe de ser muy aburrido, como estar todo el día en el colegio.

-Hay personas que disfrutan utilizando su cerebro. ¿Quiere un poco más, señor Massen?

-Un poco -tomó otro cucharón. Aunque no era un hombre muy hablador y normalmente prefería escuchar, se descubrió a sí mismo explicándole al niño porque había elegido aquella profesión-. ¿Sabes? Escribiendo se viaja mucho y se conoce a mucha gente.

-Eso está muy bien -contestó Ben, mientras continuaba haciendo dibujos con el tenedor en su cuenco-. Yo también voy a viajar. Cuando sea mayor, voy a ser un aventurero del espacio.

-Una opción interesante -murmuró Edward.

-Viajaré de galaxia en galaxia, y me dedicaré al saqueo y al pilla... pilla...

-Pillaje -terminó Bella por él-. A Ben le encantan los delitos. Yo ya he empezado a ahorrar dinero para las fianzas.

-Es mejor que Chris. Él quiere ser basurero.

-Ya no -había fuego en los ojos de Chris mientras hablaba con la boca llena de chile.

-No hables con la boca llena, cariño -le señaló el vaso de leche que tenía delante, para recordarle que debía acabarlo-. El año pasado fuimos a ver a Alice a Nueva York. A Chris le fascinaron los camiones de la basura.

-Qué tonto -intervino Ben con voz burlona mientras miraba a su hermano-. Es realmente tonto.

-Ben, ¿no te toca quitar la mesa a ti?

-Jo, mamá.

-Llegamos a un acuerdo; yo cocinaba y vosotros quitabais los platos.

Ben permaneció en un malhumorado silencio durante algunos segundos, pero de pronto apareció un brillo travieso en su mirada.

-El ahora vive aquí -señaló a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza-. También debería tener un turno.

¿Por qué Ben solo recurriría a la lógica cuando podía sacar algún provecho de ella?, se preguntó Bella.

-Ben, el señor Massen es un invitado. Ahora...

-El niño tiene razón -comentó Edward, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Ben-. Ya que voy a estar aquí una temporada, lo menos que puedo hacer es seguir las normas de la casa.

-Señor Massen, no tiene por qué seguirles la corriente a estos monstruos. Ben estará más que encantado de quitar la mesa.

-No, no lo estaré -musitó el niño.

-¿Sabe? Cuando alguien le ofrece a uno una buena comida, lo menos que se puede hacer es ayudar a limpiar todo lo que ha tenido que manchar en el proceso -mientras se levantaba del mostrador, Edward vio que Ben bajaba la cabeza-. Yo me encargaré del turno de esta noche.

Ben alzó inmediatamente la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?

-Me parece lo más justo.

-Genial. Vamos, Chris, vamos a...

-Hacer vuestros deberes -terminó Bella por él. Observó que Ben abría la boca, pero la cerraba sin decir nada; el niño sabía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte-. Después podéis ver un rato la televisión.

Con un gran estruendo, los niños salieron corriendo al pasillo y subieron las escaleras.

-Los niños se conforman con tan poco -murmuró-. Supongo que debería disculparme por sus modales otra vez.

-No se moleste. Yo también fui niño.

-Supongo que sí -con los codos sobre el mostrador, apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y lo miró-. Es difícil imaginarse a algunas personas como niños vulnerables. ¿Quiere algo más, señor Massen?

-Sus niños no tienen ningún problema para tutearme. Ya que vamos a estar juntos durante unas cuantas semanas, ¿por qué no intentas tratarme de una manera menos formal? ¿Me permites tutearte, Isabella?

-Bella -lo corrigió automáticamente.

-Bella -le gustaba aquel nombre tan corto y tradicional-. Te sienta mejor.

-Edward no es un nombre muy corriente.

-Mi padre quería algo más sólido, como John. Pero mi madre era más romántica, y mucho más cabezota.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, con aquella fría mirada que, Bella ya lo había descubierto, indicaba que estaba empezando a formular mentalmente sus preguntas. Preguntas que Bella todavía no estaba preparada para contestar.

-Mis padres siempre han preferido las cosas poco corrientes -comenzó a decirle, mientras se levantaba del taburete y amontonaba los platos.

-Eso me toca a mí.

Bella continuó despejando el mostrador.

-Estoy segura de que te habrás ganado la gratitud incondicional de Ben por haberle evitado este trabajo, pero no tienes por qué sentirte obligado -se volvió con los cuencos en la mano.

-Un trato es un trato -contestó Edward muy lentamente.

Alargó la mano para quitárselos. Sus dedos se rozaron, tan ligeramente como podían rozarse unos dedos en cualquier situación cotidiana. Pero Bella retrocedió violentamente y estuvo a punto de tirar los platos al suelo.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -Edward la observaba atentamente. Había descubierto que se aprendía más de un rostro que de las palabras.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar con nadie en la cocina -una pobre excusa que le sonaba falsa hasta a ella misma-. Será mejor que te eche una mano, por lo menos esta noche, hasta que aprendas dónde se guarda todo. Este es el lavavajillas -tomó los platos del mostrador, intentando ocupar sus manos y su mente en las tareas cotidianas-. Es ridículo que los niños monten tanto alboroto por quitar la mesa cuando lo único que tienen que hacer es meter y sacar los platos del lavavajillas.

-Podríamos distribuir un poco mejor las cargas si yo cocinara una vez a la semana y tú quitaras la mesa.

Bella, que estaba inclinada frente al lavavajillas, se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Sorprendida?

Era una tontería que lo estuviera, lo sabía. Pero ninguno de los hombres que habían formado parte de su vida sabían distinguir siquiera entre los mandos de la cocina. Recordaba a su padre cociendo un huevo en un cazo, en la habitación de un motel, pero esas eran sus únicas habilidades culinarias.

-Supongo que cuando se vive solo, uno se ve forzado a aprender -comentó Bella.

Edward pensó en su matrimonio. Bella lo oyó reír, pero no parecía divertido.

-Incluso viviendo acompañado uno puede verse forzado a aprender -el lavavajillas traqueteó un poco cuando Edward metió unos cuantos platos-. Esto tiembla un poco.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero funciona.

No iba a admitir que lo había comprado de segunda mano y que instalarlo le había costado sus buenos sudores, además de algunas rozaduras en los nudillos.

-Desde luego -tras meter el último plato, lo cerró-. Pero me parece que se han aflojado un par de tornillos. Si quieres, podría echarle un vistazo.

Había muchas cosas que necesitaban que alguien les echara un vistazo. Y las arreglaría en cuanto hubiera dado su conformidad al manuscrito y le ingresaran el resto del adelanto en el banco.

-Supongo que querrás trabajar con algún tipo de horario.

-¿Ya tienes ganas de empezar?

Bella se acercó a la cafetera y sirvió dos tazas sin preguntar.

-Has venido aquí para conseguir información y yo voy a dártela. Para mí, las mejores horas serían a media mañana y a primera hora de la tarde, pero intentaré ser flexible.

-Te lo agradezco -tomó la taza de café y se apoyó en la cocina, cerca de ella, como si estuviera haciendo una prueba.

Pensó que podía oler la lluvia en su pelo. Bella solo se quedó quieta un momento, pero fue suficiente para que Edward pudiera ver su propio reflejo en sus ojos. Y, cuando lo vio, se olvidó de todo lo demás. De pronto, sintió que deseaba alargar la mano, acariciar aquella melena. Bella retrocedió. El reflejo se desvaneció, y también la necesidad de acariciarla.

-Desayunamos pronto -tenía que concentrarse en su rutina, se recordó Bella a sí misma. Mientras lo hiciera, evitaría aquellos repentinos e intensos deseos que tan inesperadamente la habían asaltado-. El autobús que lleva a los niños al colegio llega a las siete y media, así que si te gusta levantarte tarde, tendrás que desayunar solo.

-Me las arreglaré perfectamente.

-Si no me encuentras en casa, probablemente estaré en los establos o en cualquiera de los cobertizos, pero a las diez ya podría trabajar contigo.

¿Y qué demonios hacía una mujer con manos de arpista metida durante una hora y media en un establo todas las mañanas? Edward decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo, en vez de preguntárselo.

-Quedaremos a las diez, entonces. Aunque la hora podría ir cambiando de día en día.

-Sí, lo comprendo.

La tensión iba desapareciendo a medida que se concentraba en el trabajo. Bella se relajó contra el mostrador y saboreó la que sería la última taza de café del día.

Todavía quedaban varias horas que llenar entre aquella taza y la infusión que se preparaba antes de irse a la cama.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Las noches, por supuesto, se las dedico a los niños. Ellos se van a la cama a las ocho y media, así que, si surge algo importante, podremos utilizar también las noches, pero normalmente las dedico a arreglar papeles.

-Yo también.

Aquella mujer tenía un rostro adorable. Suave, cálido, abierto, con solo un toque de cierta reserva alrededor de los labios. Era la clase de rostro que podía hacer que un hombre se olvidara de lo falsas que eran las mujeres si no tenía cuidado. Pero Edward era un hombre cuidadoso.

-Bella, una pregunta más.

-¿No la utilizarás para el libro?

-Esta vez no. ¿Por qué renunciaste al mundo del espectáculo?

En aquella ocasión, Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa grave y particularmente sensual.

-¿Tuviste oportunidad de ver alguna de nuestras actuaciones? Me refiero a la de las Trillizas Cullen.

-No.

-Me lo imaginaba. Si la hubieras visto, no me lo preguntarías.

Era difícil resistirse a una persona con aquella capacidad de reírse de sí misma.

-¿Tan malas eran?

-O, eran peores, mucho peores -dejó la taza en el fregadero y la enjuagó-. Tengo que ir a ver a los chicos. Cuando llevan tanto tiempo en silencio me pongo nerviosa. Sírvete más café si quieres. La televisión está en el salón.

-Bella.

No estaba satisfecho con ella, ni con la casa, ni con aquella situación. Nada era exactamente lo que parecía, estaba seguro de ello. Aun así, cuando se volvió hacia él, los ojos de Bella reflejaban una intensa calma.

-Pretendo llegar hasta el fondo de ti -murmuró.

Bella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, pero rápidamente dominó aquella sensación.

-No soy tan complicada como pareces creer. En cualquier caso, has venido aquí para escribir sobre Jacob.

-Y también pienso hacerlo.

Eso era con lo que ella contaba. Y también lo que ella temía. Asintió en silencio y se fue a ver a sus hijos.

* * *

**Hola hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**y espero que me lo expresen jeje y si me dan algun review subo el cap hoy mismo.. jeje :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellezas? que tal les ah parecido hasta ahora?**

**cuentenmee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Por segunda vez, Edward oyó que la puerta se abría. Tras aquel brusco despertar, tardó solo unos segundos en comprender que no estaba en la habitación de un hotel, a punto de cumplir una misión. Aquellos días habían terminado, y la pistola, que durante tantos años había guardado bajo la almohada, ya no estaba allí. Pero, por costumbre, mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó conservar el ritmo de la respiración.

-Todavía está durmiendo -aquella voz queda y ligeramente desdeñosa era de Ben.

Chris cambió de postura para tener una mejor vista del interior de la habitación.

-¿Cómo puede dormir hasta tan tarde?

-Porque es un mayor, estúpido. Los mayores pueden hacer lo que quieren.

-Mamá ya se ha levantado. Y ella también es mayor.

-Eso es distinto, porque ella es una mamá.

-Ben, Chris -Edward dedujo que aquella llamada procedía del final de la escalera-. Venga, bajad, el autobús llegará dentro de diez minutos.

-Vamos -Ben entrecerró los ojos mientras le dirigía una última mirada-. Podremos espiarlo más tarde.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Edward abrió los ojos. No podía presumir de ser un experto en niños, pero empezaba a pensar que los Black eran harina de otro costal. Igual que su madre. Obligándose a desperezarse, miró el reloj. Las siete y veinte. Al parecer, en aquella casa se cumplían puntualmente los horarios. Y ya era hora de que comenzara el suyo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Edward bajaba las escaleras. La casa estaba en silencio. Y vacía, decidió antes de llegar al final de la escalera. El aroma del café lo arrastró hasta la cocina, que tenía el aspecto de haber sido arrasada por un huracán.

Había dos cajas de cereales sobre el mostrador, ambas abiertas y con restos de trigo inflado y avena asomando por los bordes. Entre la cocina y el fregadero, había una bolsa de pan abierta. A su lado, una buena dosis de lo que Edward sospechaba era jalea. Había un recipiente de mantequilla de cacahuete con la tapa a medio cerrar y toda clase de cuchillos, cucharillas y cuencos. Justo al lado de la puerta trasera, había huellas de barro. Y fue allí donde Edward se detuvo bruscamente.

No iría tan lejos, ¿verdad? Pensó Edward mientras buscaba una taza de café, En cuanto sintió el primer trago de cafeína corriendo por su sistema nervioso, se asomó a la ventana. A pesar de la confusión que reinaba en el interior, afuera todo parecía en calma. La lluvia caída se había helado y cubierto la poca nieve que quedaba con una quebradiza capa de hielo. Al final del día, decidió, aquello estaría hecho un barrizal. Al haberse despejado la niebla, podía ver desde allí el establo y las redondas colinas de detrás. Si Bella tenía vecinos, pensó, debían de ser pocos y además estar lejos. ¿Por qué se enterraría una mujer en un lugar como aquel?, se preguntó. Especialmente una mujer acostumbrada a los focos y a la acción.

Había algo que lo inquietaba. Algo que había estado inquietándolo desde que había llegado. ¿Dónde estaban los hombres en la vida de Bella? Dio otro paso, dejando que su mirada vagara por los potreros. Seguramente, una mujer con el aspecto de Bella los tendría. Llevaba cuatro años viuda. Una viuda joven y rica. Aunque estaba empezando a admitir que se tomaba la maternidad muy seriamente, eso apenas contestaba su pregunta. Dos niños de menos de diez años no eran ningún sustituto de la compañía masculina.

Por alguna razón, Bella parecía querer que la tomara por una pequeña granjera, dedicada por completo a la vida doméstica. Edward hizo una mueca mientras apuraba el resto del café. Él no se fiaba de nadie, y menos de las mujeres.

Entonces la vio. Acababa de salir de un pequeño cobertizo y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras ella. Su pelo brillaba bajo el sol mientras se pasaba los dedos por él. Llevaba un chaquetón que la protegía desde la barbilla hasta las caderas y unos vaqueros metidos por unas viejas botas.

¿Estaría posando?, pensó Edward mientras sentía una inesperada oleada de excitación invadiendo su cuerpo. ¿Sabría que estaba allí, observándola, mientras miraba sonriente hacia el sol? Pero no miró a la casa en ningún momento. Ni siquiera se volvió. Agarró el cubo que llevaba y cruzó el campo helado para dirigirse a los establos.

A Bella siempre le había gustado sentir el olor del establo, especialmente por las mañanas, cuando los animales comenzaban a despertarse. La luz era tenue y olía ligeramente a cerrado. Oyó el ronroneo de los gatos que se despertaban dispuestos a desayunar. Después de dejar el cubo al lado de la puerta, encendió las luces y comenzó la rutina matutina.

-Hola, pequeña -abrió la puerta del primer cubículo y entró para comprobar el estado de una yegua castaña que estaba a punto de parir-. Sé que te sientes gorda y fea -rió cuando la yegua resopló sobre su mano-. Yo me he sentido de esa forma un par de veces en mi vida -con manos expertas y delicadas, acarició el vientre de la yegua. La yegua tensó los músculos, pero se relajó con los susurros de Bella-. Dentro de una semana o dos, todo habrá terminado, y entonces tendrás un bonito bebé. Ya sabes que el señor Jorgensen está interesado en tu potro -con un suspiro, apoyó la mejilla en el cuello del caballo-. ¿Por qué me sentiré como si fuera un tratante de esclavos?

-¿Es la primera venta?

Bella no había oído entrar a Edward. Se volvió lentamente, sin soltar el cuello de la yegua. Edward se había afeitado, y aunque aquello había suavizado su expresión, haciéndolo incluso atractivo, a Bella no le parecía más amable que el día anterior.

-Sí. Hasta ahora solo me había dedicado a comprar y a verlos crecer.

Edward se acercó para ver a la yegua de cerca. Era un hermoso ejemplar, fuerte y con cuerpo, con los ojos siempre alerta y el pelo resplandeciente.

-¿Elegiste tú esta yegua?

-Eve. La llamé Eve porque es la primera que he dedicado a la cría. Acababan de destetarla cuando la compré. El señor Petrie me dijo que licitara por ella y obedecí.

-Parece que ese Petrie sabe de caballos. Yo diría que esta dama va a darte muchos potros. ¿Quieres que vuelva a criar?

-Esa es la idea -Eve le hociqueó el hombro-. Aunque no me parece justo.

-Tiene cuerpo para ello.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba rodeado de caballos. Había olvidado ya lo bien que olla un establo, y lo agradable que podía llegar a ser trabajar con animales. Quizá los humanos llevaban demasiado tiempo consumiendo sus días. La yegua se tensó. Bella se tensó igual que ella y rozó a Edward al hacerlo. El contacto no le fue en absoluto indiferente.

-¿Cuántos tienes?

La mente de Bella, normalmente tan ordenada, estaba completamente en blanco.

-¿Cuántos qué?

-Caballos.

-Oh -estaba siendo ridícula, reaccionaba como si no hubiera tocado nunca a un hombre-. Ocho... el semental, dos yeguas ya preñadas y dos que lo estarán esta primavera, y después tres caballos castrados para montar -el último era un lujo del que nunca se había arrepentido-. No estamos precisamente en las grandes ligas -continuó, relajándose otra vez.

-Cuatro yeguas y un semental controlado adecuadamente son un buen principio.

-Así lo veo yo -acarició a la yegua entre las orejas-. Como un principio.

Edward la observó agarrar el dogal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Los caballos tienen que salir a los potreros mientras limpio los establos.

-¿Tú? ¿Sola?

Bella se acercó al siguiente pesebre para repetir el proceso con la segunda yegua.

-El señor Petrie viene tres veces a la semana para ayudarme, pero ahora está con gripe, como la mitad del condado. Vamos, chicas... -tomó las riendas y sacó a las dos yeguas.

Por un momento, Edward se quedó mirándola con las mano en los bolsillos. Aquella mujer tenía aspecto de ir a derrumbarse en cuanto levantara la primera palada de estiércol. ¿Qué estaba intentando demostrar? La actitud de mártir podía funcionar con algunos hombres, pero él siempre había creído que quien pedía el martirio era porque lo merecía.

Entonces bajo la mirada a los cubículos y soltó un juramento. Bajó otro de los dogales. Tanto si estaba haciendo aquello para que lo viera como si no, no podía continuar allí sin hacer nada mientras ella trabajaba.

Afuera, Bella cerró la puerta de los potreros después de haber dejado allí a las dos primeras yeguas y cuando se volvió, descubrió a Edward sacando al otro par de caballos.

-Gracias -en cuanto estuvo a su altura, le quitó las riendas. Y cuando Edward la miró, retrocedió, sintiéndose completamente tonta-. Mira, no era ninguna indirecta. Simplemente, no quiero que te sientas obligado.

-Y no me siento obligado -pasó por delante de ella y dejó a los caballos en el potrero.

-Señor Massen... -se corrigió inmediatamente-. Edward, yo puedo arreglármelas sola. Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer esta mañana.

Edward cerró la puerta.

-Pues la verdad es que, sin necesidad de pensármelo mucho, se me ocurren otras dos docenas de cosas. Vamos por los otros.

Bella arqueó una ceja y salió caminando tras él.

-Bueno, no seré yo la que te impida mostrar tu amabilidad.

-Siempre he sido famoso por ella.

-No lo dudo. Los castrados están en los primeros tres cubículos de este lado. Al semental lo dejo aquí hasta que he terminado de limpiar. Es capaz de morder a otro caballo o de montar a cualquier yegua que no sea suficientemente rápida.

-Así que es un encanto.

-Solo cuando se le acercan demasiado, por eso lo mantengo aislado -mientras le colocaba el dogal, el caballo bajó la cabeza y la empujó duramente. Instintivamente, Edward fue a sujetarla, pero ella ya estaba empujando al caballo y riendo-. Abusón -lo acusó, enterrando el rostro en su crin-. En realidad, él preferiría que lo sacaran a montar en vez de salir a los potreros. Quizá podamos salir más tarde, amigo. Pero creo que voy a estar muy ocupada.

En cuanto todos los caballos estuvieron fuera, Bella se puso un par de guantes.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres trabajar? -le preguntó a Edward mientras le ofrecía otro par.

-Yo haré los de la izquierda.

Edward tomó una horca y se puso a trabajar, imaginando que habría limpiado los cuatro establos y repuesto el heno en los pesebres antes de que Bella hubiera terminado con el primero.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había trabajado con sus manos. El ejercicio le permitía tener el cuerpo a tono, pero, pronto había descubierto, no le proporcionaba a su mente la misma satisfacción. Sus músculos se constreñían y se tensaban. Cuando la carretilla estuvo llena, la llevó hasta la parte trasera del establo y añadió su contenido al estiércol.

Bella había encendido una radio portátil y cantaba mientras trabajaba. Edward la ignoraba. O al menos lo intentaba.

Bella nunca había trabajado al lado de un hombre. Oh, estaba el señor Petrie, pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Pero él era diferente. A Jacob nunca le había gustado mucho andar por los establos. Y su padre... Bella sonrió mientras extendía el heno fresco. Cada vez que Carlisle Cullen visitaba la granja, encontraba algo importantísimo que hacer cuando llegaba el momento de ponerse a trabajar. Uno no podía olvidar que aquel hombre era un artista, se recordó Bella, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, en lo mucho que echaba de menos a toda su familia.

Aquella pequeña granja de Virginia no encajaba en sus estilos de vida. Tampoco en el de Jacob. Pero era perfecta para ella y para sus hijos. Eso era algo que nunca olvidaría. Cualesquiera que fueran los compromisos que había adquirido y los que adquiriera en el futuro, jamás renunciaría a aquel lugar.

Edward dejó la horca sobre el heno sucio y alzó la mirada cuando vio a Bella a su lado.

-¿Por qué no terminas con tu parte?

-Ya he terminado -respondió Bella, y comenzó a llenar la carretilla de estiércol.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro y a continuación dio media vuelta. Había tres establos completamente limpios y con el heno fresco. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Él acababa de empezar a limpiar el tercero.

-Trabajas rápido -murmuró.

-Lo hago todos los días -como en realidad jamás había comprendido el ego masculino, no volvió a pensar en ello mientras continuaba llenando la carretilla.

-He dicho que voy a hacer yo esta parte.

-Sí, y te agradezco la ayuda -echó un último montón de heno y agarró la carretilla para sacarla.

-Deja eso.

-Ya está bastante llena. Haré unos viajes mientras...

-Deja esa maldita carretilla en el suelo -Edward dejó la horca en el suelo y caminó hacia ella

Estaba enfadado. Era un hombre enfadado. Aunque hacía años que no se encontraba en una situación parecida, Bella lo reconoció al instante. Con recelo, bajó la carretilla y la soltó.

-De acuerdo, la dejaré.

-No voy a permitir que cargues con eso mientras esté yo por aquí.

-Pero...

-No voy a permitirte cargar con más de veinte kilos de estiércol de caballo mientras esté yo por aquí -agarró la carretilla-. ¿Entendido?

-Posiblemente -sin perder la calma, Bella levantó su horca y se apoyó en ella-. ¿Pero puedo cargar todo lo que quiera cuando no estés por aquí?

-Exacto -comenzó a rodar la carretilla.

-Qué tontería -respondió Bella.

Edward murmuró algo que Bella no llegó a comprender. Sacudió la cabeza, salió del establo y fue a buscar a los caballos.

Después de aquel estallido, continuaron trabajando en silencio. Mientras Edward terminaba, Bella metió a cada caballo en su cubículo y les dio de comer. El único que quedaba por atender era el semental.

-Yo lo sacaré -Bella tomó las riendas y abrió primero la puerta de arriba de su cubículo-. Tiene un humor impredecible. No te gusta estar encerrado, ¿verdad, Trueno? -murmuró mientras abría lentamente la puerta de abajo y entraba. Trueno retrocedió y la miró, pero ella continuó hablando-. Cuando llegue la primavera, podrás pastar todo lo que quieras -le puso el dogal al cuello y lo sujetó con firmeza, mientras él sacudía la cabeza enfadado.

-Es muy nervioso.

-Por decirlo suavemente. Será mejor que te apartes. Le encanta dar coces, sin preocuparse especialmente de a quién.

Edward se echó a un lado. Trueno comenzó a encabritarse, pero se apaciguó cuando Bella lo regañó. Lo regañaba de la misma forma, pensó Edward mientras la observaba salir del establo, que a sus hijos. Cuando Bella regresó, él ya había terminado su parte.

-Parece que estás acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo -como Edward se había quitado el abrigo, podía ver tensarse los músculos de sus antebrazos.

Edward gruñó una respuesta, pero Bella no lo oyó. Se estaba preguntando lo que sentiría al tocar esos brazos cuando se flexionaban con tanta fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantísimo tiempo desde que...

Interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos y se acercó a acariciar a una de las yeguas, que estaba engullendo grano.

-¿Criabais caballos?

-Vacas -Edward extendió el heno sobre el fondo del establo-. Teníamos una granja lechera, pero había un par de caballos por los alrededores. Pero no había vuelto a limpiar un establo desde que tenía dieciséis años.

-Parece que no lo has olvidado.

No, no lo había olvidado. Y tampoco sería prudente olvidar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Pero, en aquel momento, quería terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿Quieres que barramos?

-Normalmente es Ben el que barre los establos -le quitó la horca y la dejó en su lugar-. Suelo dejar a Trueno en los potreros toda la mañana, a menos que esté muy sucio. Así que ya hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Y lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo el tiempo que me has ahorrado es invitarte a una taza de café.

-De acuerdo -después, iría a buscar su grabadora y su libreta de notas y empezaría a hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

-La cocina está hecha un desastre -recordó-. ¿Has tenido algún problema para encontrar el desayuno?

-Solo me he tomado un café.

Bella se agachó para levantar un cubo. La espalda le dolía, pero solo un poco.

-Entonces puedo prepararte unos huevos con beicon. Y te garantizo que los huevos son frescos.

Edward miró en el interior del cubo y vio un montón de huevos.

-¿Tienes gallinas?

-Allí -señaló el cobertizo del que Edward la había visto salir por la mañana-. Durante el verano, se ocupan de ellas los niños. Yo no tengo corazón para hacerlos ir hasta allí antes de ir al colegio, así que...

Edward resbaló. El hielo se estaba transformando muy rápidamente en lodo. Bella alargó el brazo para sujetarlo, y entonces también resbaló ella. Instintivamente, se agarraron el uno al otro y se irguieron al mismo tiempo. Bella tenía el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Edward y se echó a reír.

-No te reirías tanto si te hubieras caído de espaldas y se hubieran roto... los huevos -hundió la mano en su pelo. No debería, lo sabía, pero era tan suave, y su cuello tan esbelto.

-Siempre me río para escapar de la catástrofe -sin dejar de sonreír, alzó la mirada.

Tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos resplandecientes. Sin pensar en nada, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada, Edward deslizó el brazo por su cintura. La sonrisa de Bella desapareció, pero se intensificó el brillo de sus ojos. Edward estaba tan cerca, su cuerpo era tan fuerte, y la miraba como si se conocieran el uno al otro de toda la vida.

* * *

**mmmmm jaja ls deje en ascuas jajaja si me mandan un reviews les prometo que subo el siguiente para que se les quite la duda jajaja**

**entoncs que ? reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola espero les gusteee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

-Siempre me río para escapar de la catástrofe -sin dejar de sonreír, alzó la mirada.

Tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos resplandecientes. Sin pensar en nada, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada, Edward deslizó el brazo por su cintura. La sonrisa de Bella desapareció, pero se intensificó el brillo de sus ojos. Edward estaba tan cerca, su cuerpo era tan fuerte, y la miraba como si se conocieran el uno al otro de toda la vida.

Y, de pronto, Bella deseaba que así fuera. Deseaba desesperadamente que Edward fuera alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir los problemas, en quien apoyarse, aunque solo fuera un poco. Edward le acarició el cuello y ella se estremeció.

-Debería haberte advertido... -empezó a decir. De pronto, descubrió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido para permitirle pensar y, mucho menos, hablar.

-¿Haberme advertido sobre qué?

Era una locura. Era un error. No tenía ningún derecho a olvidar el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí por culpa de aquel salvaje deseo de saborear sus labios. Pero locura o no, error o no, quería sentir su boca encontrándose con la suya.

Bajó la cabeza, mirándola. El sol brillaba en su rostro, cálido, luminoso, pero sus ojos, protegidos por la sombra, eran tan recelosos como los de la yegua cuando había estado intentando ponerle el dogal.

-El camino -Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto de confusión que podría haber sido fácilmente confundido con un movimiento provocativo. Sus ojos no abandonaron los de Edward en ningún momento. Entreabrió los labios-... está muy resbaladizo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Le presionaba ligeramente el cuello, acercándola a él, cada vez más cerca, hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por la distancia de un suspiro.

Anhelos, deseos que Bella creía extinguidos para siempre, se extendieron con una vitalidad y una fuerza terrible por su cuerpo. Deseaba, oh, deseaba darles rienda suelta y sentir. Solo sentir. Pero ella siempre había sido la más sensata de las hermanas. Y la única vez que se había olvidado de serlo... No, no podía olvidarlo otra vez.

-No.

La boca de Edward rozó sus labios, y el escritor sintió los trémulos movimientos que las mujeres utilizaban para la seducción.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo.

-No -se sentía debilitarse. La mano que había posado en el pecho de Edward descansaba casi inerte sobre él-. Por favor, no.

Su respiración era irregular y tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Edward les guardaba poco respeto a las mujeres que fingían no querer y de esa forma dejaban toda la responsabilidad al hombre. Y la culpa. El deseo reptaba sobre él, pero la soltó. Asintió con una mirada fría y severa.

-Tú eliges.

Bella estaba helada y al mismo tiempo ardía. Había algo mordaz, hiriente en aquel tono, pero no podía pensar en ello en aquel momento. Andando con cuidado por el hielo derretido, camino hasta la casa.

Después de quitarse las botas en la parte trasera del porche, llevó los huevos al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos. Edward entró tras ella.

-Si esperas unos minutos, prepararé algo caliente.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras -pasó por detrás de ella y salió de la cocina.

Bella lavó cada uno de los huevos meticulosamente, esperando vaciar su mente y tranquilizar su cuerpo. Serenidad era lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre le había servido. No podía permitir que un abrazo accidental con un hombre al que apenas conocía le hiciera perderla. Además, ¿no la había soltado Edward sin vacilar siquiera? Bella comenzó a colocar los huevos en uno de los cartones vacíos que tenía debajo del fregadero. Edward era un hombre prudente. Algo que ella había anhelado en otro tiempo.

En cualquier caso, nunca había sido una mujer terriblemente sensual, se recordó a sí misma mientras sacaba un trozo de beicon del frigorífico. ¿Acaso no se lo había señalado Jacob con completa claridad? Sencillamente, no era una mujer que bastara para satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre. Bella calentó la sartén y observó el beicon hincharse y encogerse después. Era una buena esposa, digna de confianza, responsable, compasiva, pero no era una mujer que hiciera arder a un hombre de deseo en medio de la noche.

Tampoco necesitaba serlo. Añadió agua a la cafetera. Se sentía feliz siendo como era. Y pretendía continuar siendo así. Tomó aire y relajó las manos. Había vuelto Edward.

-No te he preguntado cómo quieres los huevos -empezó a decir, y al volverse vio la grabadora en el mostrador. Los nervios amenazaban con volver a apoderarse de ella-. ¿Quieres trabajar aquí?

-Aquí estaremos bien. Y me gustan los huevos revueltos -buscó un lugar limpio en el mostrador y se sentó-. Escucha, Bella, no pretendo que cocines tres veces al día para mí.

-El cheque que enviaste cubre de sobra esos gastos -rompió un huevo en la sartén.

-Pensaba que tendrías empleados.

-¿Empleados? -cascó un segundo huevo y lo miró por encima del hombro. De pronto, los nervios desaparecieron y se echó a reír a carcajadas-. ¿Empleados? ¿Te refieres a una cocinera o cosas de ese tipo? -divertida, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y después concentró en los huevos toda su atención-. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea?

Inmediatamente, Edward puso la grabadora en funcionamiento.

-Jacob era un hombre rico, tú eres su heredera. Si estuviera en tu lugar, cualquier otra mujer tendría una o dos empleadas.

Bella permanecía mirando hacia la cocina, de modo que su rostro quedaba oculto por la cortina de su pelo.

-En realidad no me gusta tener gente a mí alrededor. Me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, así que sería absurdo tener a alguien merodeando por aquí.

-¿Tampoco tenías empleados antes de que tu marido muriera?

-Aquí no. En Chicago -sirvió los huevos-. Eso fue antes y poco tiempo después de que naciera Ben. Vivíamos en casa de la madre de mi marido. Ella tenía muchísimos empleados. Jacob se pasaba mucho tiempo viajando, en realidad todavía no éramos una familia, y después decidimos instalarnos allí.

-Su madre. Al parecer a ella no le gustaba.

Bella dejó el plato frente a él sin que le temblara la mano.

-¿Dónde has oído eso?

-He oído todo tipo de cosas. Es parte del juego. No tiene que haber sido fácil vivir en casa de Janice Black cuando ella no aprobaba el matrimonio de su hijo.

-No creo que sea justo decir que no lo aprobaba -Bella se acercó por el café, mientras elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras-. Adoraba a Jake. Supongo que sabrás que tuvo que criarlo sola porque su marido murió. Jacob solo tenía siete años entonces. Y no es fácil educar sola a los hijos.

-Supongo que lo sabes por propia experiencia.

Bella lo miró abiertamente.

-Sí, lo sé. En cualquier caso, Janice era muy protectora con Jake. El era un hombre dinámico, atractivo, el tipo de hombre que gusta a las mujeres. En el circuito hay todo tipo de admiradoras acechando a los pilotos.

-Pero tú no eras una de esas admiradoras.

-Nunca he sido aficionada a las carreras. Me pasaba la vida viajando con mi familia, tocando en clubes y lugares de ese estilo. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Jacob cuando lo conocí.

-Resulta difícil de creer.

Bella sirvió dos tazas de café y las dejó en el mostrador.

-A Janice también se lo parecía.

-Y eso te molestaba.

Bella dio un sorbo a su café.

-Tu trabajo no consiste en poner palabras que no he dicho en mi boca, ¿verdad?

No iba a ser fácil hacerla hablar. Edward tenía la sensación de que se sabía al dedillo todas las respuestas.

-No, continúa.

-A Janice no le disgustaba yo personalmente. Le habría disgustado cualquier mujer que hubiera apartado a Jacob de su lado. Es natural. En cualquier caso, creo que conseguimos llevarnos suficientemente bien.

Edward pretendía profundizar un poco más en aquel tema, pero lo dejaría por el momento.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo conociste a Black?

Eso era fácil. Sobre ese tema podía hablar sin necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-Estábamos actuando, mi familia y yo, en un club de Miami. Mis padres hicieron su típico numerito de comedia y cantaron un par de canciones. Después, mis hermanas y yo hicimos nuestro número, bailábamos algunas piezas y cantábamos canciones populares. Dios, los trajes... -se interrumpió, soltó una carcajada y se puso a limpiar la cocina mientras hablaba-. En cualquier caso, teníamos bastante éxito. Siempre he pensado que gracias a Rose. Era una preciosidad y, aunque nunca alcanzó la perfección de Alice, sabía cantar. Cuando hay carreras en alguna ciudad, esta se llena de mecánicos, admiradoras, promotores. De modo que cuando coincidíamos con alguno de esos espectáculos, reuníamos a una pequeña multitud de espectadores.

Edward la observaba moverse sonriendo alrededor de la cocina.

-Todas las noches, mi padre tenía que prevenir a algunos hombres que pretendían... ah, ver el camerino de Rosalie. Y una de esas noches, llegó Jake al club con Seth.

-Seth ahora se ha retirado.

-Se retiró poco después de que Jacob muriera. Siempre fueron amigos. Estaban muy unidos. Hace ya un par de años que no lo veo, pero siempre les envía algún regalo a los niños por su cumpleaños y por Navidad. Bueno, el caso es que aquel día, en cuanto Jake y Seth se sentaron a la mesa, se produjo un gran revuelo y confusión, justo en medio de nuestro número. Una se acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas en los clubes y aprende a manejarlas. El ruido, las personas que interrumpen, los borrachos.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-Cuando estábamos las tres actuando, papá había delegado en mí para tratar con ese tipo de problemas, porque Rosalie tendía a perder la paciencia y Alice tenía la costumbre de retirarse de escena hasta que las cosas se hubieran tranquilizado. Así que me acerqué al micrófono e hice alguna broma. Creo que comenté algo sobre que el próximo número que íbamos a hacer era tan peligroso que necesitábamos un silencio absoluto. No me hicieron mucho caso, pero nosotras continuamos. Estábamos cantando Somewhere, de West Side Story. ¿La conoces?

-La he oído, sí.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y encendió un cigarrillo. Manejando a borrachos y espontáneos con solo dieciocho años. No podía ser tan delicada como parecía, no.

-Miré hacia el lugar del que procedía el mayor alboroto y descubrí a Jake mirándome directamente a mí. Era una sensación extraña. Cuando estás actuando, la gente te mira, pero rara vez te mira realmente a ti. En el descanso, Rose me comentó que un conocido piloto de carreras me estaba mirando. Aquel fue el primer indicio que tuve sobre cómo se ganaba Jacob la vida. A Rosalie siempre le gustaba leer la sección de sociedad de los periódicos.

-Ahora es ella la que sale en ellos.

-Y le encanta.

Después de buscar en los cajones de la cocina, Bella sacó la tapadera de un bote de mermelada para que Edward pudiera utilizarla como cenicero.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada más.

-Chris ya me ha hecho saber lo que piensas del tabaco. ¿Así que fue amor a primera vista?

-Fue... -¿cómo explicárselo? Ella solo tenía dieciocho años, y era demasiado ingenua para que el hombre que en aquel momento estaba sentado en su cocina pudiera comprenderlo-. Podría decirse así. Jacob se quedó hasta que la función terminó, después se acercó a mí y se presentó. Quizá parte de la atracción que sentí por él se debió a que realmente no sabía que era alguien que me debería impresionar. Se mostró muy educado y me invitó a cenar. Eran ya más de las doce y me invitó a cenar.

Sonrió otra vez. Era tan joven y, al igual que Chris, tan crédula...

-Por supuesto, mi padre no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. A la tarde siguiente, llegaron dos docenas de rosas al hostal en el que nos hospedábamos. Nunca me había ocurrido nada tan romántico. Y, aquella noche, regresó otra vez. Continuó viniendo todas las noches, hasta que consiguió encantar a mi madre, persuadir a mi padre y enamorarme locamente a mí. Cuando se fue de Miami para participar en la siguiente carrera, yo me fui con él. Y llevaba ya una alianza en el dedo.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano sin anillos.

-La vida es extraña, ¿verdad? -murmuró-. Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar.

-¿Qué pensaba tu familia de tu matrimonio con Jacob?

Bella se concentró en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Tenía que darle suficiente información, se recordó a sí misma. Pero eso no significaba contárselo todo.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que los miembros de mi familia rara vez tienen el mismo punto de vista sobre algo. Mi madre se echó a llorar cuando se lo dije y después me arregló su vestido de boda, aunque en realidad nos íbamos a casar en un juzgado de paz. Mi padre también lloró. Al fin y al cabo, me iba a casar con un desconocido y además su espectáculo se iba al infierno -tomó una manzana y la limpió con aire ausente en la manga de su jersey. Alice me dijo que estaba loca, pero que todo el mundo tenía derecho a hacer alguna locura de vez en cuando. Y Rosalie... -vaciló.

-¿Rosalie qué?

Era el momento, sintió Bella, de volver a mostrarse precavida.

-Rose es la mayor de nosotras tres, es dos minutos y medio mayor que yo, pero aun así sigue siendo la hermana mayor. Ella no creía que Jacob, ni nadie, fuera realmente bueno para mí. Ella pensaba tener muchas y magníficas aventuras amorosas, y decidió que yo estaba echando a perder mis posibilidades de tenerlas -se echó a reír y le dio un mordisco a la manzana-. Si uno creyera todo lo que se publica, Rosalie ha tenido ya tantas aventuras que es una suerte que siga viva. Garrett no se enteró de la boda hasta tres meses después. Me envió un pajarito de cristal desde Austria.

-Garrett... ese es tu hermano. Tu hermano mayor. No tengo mucha información sobre él.

-¿Y quién la tiene? En cualquier caso, no creo que importe. Garrett nunca llegó a conocer a Jacob.

De todas formas, Edward tomó algunas notas sobre él.

-Y desde allí, te sumaste al circuito. Supongo que fue una extraña luna de miel.

En algunos aspectos, el primer año de matrimonio completo había sido una luna de miel. En otros, no había habido luna de miel en absoluto, puesto que no habían tenido tiempo para estar ellos solos y conocerse.

-Yo ya me había pasado la vida viajando -se encogió de hombros-. De hecho, nací viajando, literalmente. Mis padres habían llegado en un tren a Duluth veinte minutos antes de que mi madre diera a luz. Diez días después, estábamos de nuevo viajando. Hasta que llegué a esta casa, nunca había vivido más de seis meses seguidos en un lugar. Así que pasé directamente de un circuito a otro.

-Pero el Grand Prix es más excitante.

-De alguna manera. Pero al igual que el mundo de la actuación, se requiere mucho trabajo y preparación para estar solo unos minutos bajo los focos.

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?

Bella lo miró. Sus ojos conservaban la calma, pero a Edward le pareció advertir cierta tristeza en su sonrisa.

-Era como un caballero andante. Y yo siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

**Que les parecio por lo que veo este arroz se sta cociendo... jejeje**

**reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola espero sten bien... y espero que la historia les ste gustandoo jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

No estaba siendo sincera con él. Edward no necesitaba un detector de mentiras para saber que Bella eludía la verdad cada vez que hablaban. Pero lo hacía sin perder la calma y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Solo algún cambio de voz casi imperceptible o la más breve de las vacilaciones le hacía comprender que le estaba mintiendo.

A Edward no le importaban las mentiras. De hecho, en su trabajo las esperaba. Las razones para ellas eran diversas: instinto de conservación, la vergüenza, o la necesidad de disimular la propia imagen. La gente quería mostrar los aspectos más luminosos de su vida y de su personalidad y a él le correspondía descubrir las sombras. Una mentira, o más precisamente, las razones para una mentira, a menudo le decían más que la verdad. Su pasado como periodista lo había enseñado a basar las historias en hechos, a comprobarlos y a dejar que fueran los lectores los que juzgaran. Su opinión podía filtrarse en sus escritos, pero sus sentimientos rara vez lo hacían.

Su principal problema con Bella era que todavía no había sido capaz de descubrir cuál era su motivación. ¿Por qué mentía, cuando indudablemente la verdad la ayudaría a vender muchos más libros? El sensacionalismo era mucho más vendible que una apacible vida doméstica. Tampoco podía decirse que hubiera descrito su matrimonio como un idilio, pero, desde luego, había conseguido pasar rozando por las áreas más problemáticas.

Que eran muchas, por cierto.

Solo en su habitación, con la única luz de la lámpara, Edward sacó un montón de papeles. Una rápida mirada al reloj le indicó que acababan de dar las doce. El resto de la casa dormía en silencio en la cama, pero él nunca había sido hombre de horarios regulares. Los horarios y el tiempo eran como una jaula para los hombres. Y las únicas paredes que Edward soportaba eran las que él mismo erigía. Podía trabajar de día, si así lo decidía, o podía quedarse a trabajar durante toda la noche, porque no le importaban las horas que en ello invirtiera. Solo le importaban los resultados.

La casa estaba en silencio, solo se oía el susurró del viento contra las ventanas. Era como si estuviera solo, pero era consciente, quizá demasiado consciente, de que no lo estaba. Había otras tres personas en la casa. Tres personas a las que encontraba fascinantes.

Chris y Ben, recordó Edward con simpatía, se habían metido en sus respectivos dormitorios después de una firme regañina y unas cuantas lágrimas. Utilizar la mejor vajilla de su madre para dar de comer al perro no había sido una idea demasiado ingeniosa. Bella no les había puesto la mano encima y tampoco les había gritado, pero su regañina y su tono de desaprobación habían dejado destrozados a los niños. Una buena estrategia. Aunque lo divertía, Edward decidió olvidarse de aquel asunto. Tenía trabajo que hacer y una mujer a la que descubrir.

Ya había hecho algunas entrevistas para reunir datos sobre Jacob Black. Las opiniones y sentimientos que aquel hombre despertaba eran variados, pero nunca moderados. Edward había encontrado gente que lo adoraba o lo detestaba. Tomó la primera de las cintas grabadas que tenía sobre la mesa y la volvió.

Grover P. Stanholz había sido el primer patrocinador de Jacob. Era un adinerado abogado de Chicago que adoraba las carreras y tenía relaciones personales con los Black. Durante diez años, había hecho de padre, mentor y promotor de Black. Había visto cómo aquel joven entusiasta e inexperto se transformaba en uno de los hombres más importantes del circuito. Solo un año antes de su muerte, Stanholz le había retirado el soporte económico a su famoso protegido.

Edward metió la cinta en la grabadora y la pasó hasta el final. Tardó solo unos segundos en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-Black era un ganador, una buena inversión y un gran amigo.

Edward oyó su propia voz a través del aparato. Automáticamente, bajó el volumen para que el sonido no traspasara las puertas de su habitación.

-¿Y por qué le retiró su apoyo cuando era el favorito para ganar el Grand Prix francés?

Se producía un largo silencio en la cinta y después se oía crujir un papel. Edward recordaba que Stanholz había sacado un puro y se había tomado su tiempo para desenvolverlo.

-Como ya le he explicado, mi interés en Jacob no era solamente económico. Yo había sido muy amigo de su padre y era amigo de su madre -se produjo otro silencio mientras Stanholz encendía el puro-. Cuando Jacob comenzó, ya era un ganador. Se veía en su mirada. Lo mejor de él era que tenía un profundo respeto y amor por el deporte. El era... especial.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Iba a ir directamente a la cima. Tanto si yo lo financiaba como si tenía que arrastrarse para encontrar el dinero que necesitaba, iba a llegar hasta la cima.

-¿No podría haber utilizado el dinero de los Black?

-Para correr -la carcajada y los resuellos de Stanholz llegaban hasta la cinta-. El dinero de Jacob estaba invertido en negocios seguros. Janice adoraba a ese chico. Jamás le hubiera prestado dinero para conducir a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora. Créame, me machacó literalmente por hacerlo, pero era imposible decirle que no a ese chico -suspiraba con arrepentimiento-. No todos los días aparecen hombres como Jacob. Para correr en el circuito, se necesitan dosis de paciencia y humildad. Sentido común y un cierto desapego por la vida. Es una cuestión de equilibrio. Jake estaba completamente entregado a su profesión y quería hacerse un hombre. Yo siempre me he preguntado si quizá el problema no fue que ganó demasiado pronto. Jake se convirtió en una persona autodestructiva. E irresponsable.

-¿Irresponsable?

Allí se producía otra pausa, después una ligera vacilación y a continuación un suspiro.

-Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba bien porque era él el que lo hacía. Se olvidó, no sé si entenderá lo que quiero decir, de que era humano. Jacob Black inició una peligrosa carrera consigo mismo. Si no hubiera muerto en Detroit, lo habría hecho en cualquier otra parte. Yo pensé que, si me retiraba como patrocinador, podría hacerle pensar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que estaba compitiendo consigo mismo?

-Jake estaba acelerando demasiado su propia máquina. Antes o después iba a estallar.

-¿Drogas?

-No puedo comentar nada al respecto -era la voz seca y rotunda de un abogado la que hablaba.

-Señor Stanholz, se rumorea que Black había estado consumiendo drogas, más específicamente cocaína, durante algún tiempo antes del fatal accidente de Detroit.

-Si quiere ese tipo de información, tendrá que ir a otra parte. Jacob no murió como un hombre admirable, pero tuvo sus grandes momentos. Esos son los que yo recuerdo.

Insatisfecho, Edward apagó la grabadora. Como mucho, lo único que podía decir era que el abogado no lo había negado. Había encontrado a otras personas que se habían negado a declarar delante de la grabadora que Jacob Black había desarrollado una peligrosa dependencia de las drogas. Pero la última carrera lo había dejado claro. La autopsia lo había determinado. En cualquier caso, esa era una sola de las zonas oscuras. Había muchas otras.

La siguiente cinta llevaba el nombre de Brewer. Leah Brewer era la hermana del hombre que había patrocinado a Black durante el último año de su vida. Aquella divorciada y antigua modelo, se definía a sí misma como una mujer a la que le gustaban los hombres capaces de correr riesgos. La esposa de Black no estaba en las gradas en la última carrera del piloto. Pero sí su amante.

Edward metió la cinta en la grabadora y presionó el botón.

-… el hombre más excitante y dinámico que he conocido nunca.

La voz de Leah tenía el tono grave y sensual del acento sureño.

-Jacob Black era una estrella. Sabía lo que valía. Y eso es algo que yo admiro en un hombre.

-Señora Leah, durante casi un año usted fue la compañera sentimental de Black.

-Su amante -lo corregía-. No me avergüenzo de ello. Jake era tan magnífico amante como piloto. El no hacía nada a medias -soltaba una grave y sensual carcajada-. Y yo tampoco.

-¿Pero no la molestaba que estuviera casado?

-No. Yo estaba a su lado y ella no. Mire, ¿qué clase de matrimonio puede ser uno en el que la pareja solo se ve tres o cuatro veces al año?

-Un matrimonio legal.

Edward recordaba que Leah se había tomado su respuesta con total naturalidad. Se había encogido de hombros antes de responder:

-En cualquier caso, Jake estaba pensando en divorciarse. El problema era que ella tenía el control de todas sus cuentas bancarias. Los abogados estaban intentando negociar un acuerdo.

Edward apagó la grabadora y murmuró un juramento. Durante su conversación con Bella, esta no había mencionado ni una sola vez el divorcio. Había alguna posibilidad de que Jacob le hubiera mentido a Leah Brewer. Pero, en ese caso, Edward no creía que la muy astuta señora Brewer se hubiera dejado engañar durante tanto tiempo. Y si se habían iniciado los trámites de divorcio, Bella era la más indicada para saberlo.

Edward todavía no la había presionado, ni siquiera había sacado a la luz el nombre de Leah Brewer. Era consciente de que, cuando lo hiciera, Bella comenzaría a mirarlo como a un enemigo. A partir de entonces, todo lo que quisiera saber sobre ella iba a tener que arrancárselo. De modo que esperaría. Lo que él quería de Bella iba a tener que ganárselo con paciencia.

Dejó de lado cintas de otros pilotos, mecánicos y mujeres y eligió una marcada con el nombre de Bella. No se le ocurrió pensar que, de entre todas las cintas que tenía, aquella era la única que había marcado solamente con un nombre. Había dejado de pensar en ella como la señora Black. La cinta era de esa misma mañana, cuando la había acorralado en el salón. Bella estaba doblando la colada y a Edward se le había ocurrido pensar que hacía años que no veía a nadie realizar aquella callada y laboriosa tarea. Había un antiguo disco de los cincuenta sonando en el estéreo y Bella se dejaba acompañar por los sha-la-las mientras doblaba calcetines.

Recordaba su aspecto. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, de modo que mostraba la sutil elegancia de sus pómulos. El cuello de una camisa de franela asomaba por el cuello cerrado de una enorme sudadera, convirtiendo las curvas de su cuerpo en un misterio. No llevaba zapatos, iba con calcetines. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba tras ella, mientras las llamas se arremolinaban alrededor de los troncos. Bella parecía tan tranquila y satisfecha consigo misma que, por un momento, Edward pensó en no molestarla. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer. Exactamente el que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Edward presionó el botón de la grabadora.

-¿Las carreras provocaron tensiones en tu matrimonio?

-Deberías recordar que Jacob ya era piloto cuando nos casamos -su voz sonaba tranquila y sólida en la cinta tras haber escuchado la voz melosa de Leah Brewer-. Las carreras formaban parte de su matrimonio.

-¿Disfrutabas viéndolas?

Se había producido una larga pausa mientras Bella intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar.

-En algunos aspectos, creo que Jacob daba lo mejor de sí mismo tras el volante, en la pista. Era increíblemente competente. Y confiado -añadió, con la mirada vuelta hacia su propio pasado-. Confiaba tanto en sí mismo, en su capacidad, que jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que pudiera perder una carrera. Y, mucho menos, perder el control.

-Pero después de los primeros ocho o nueve meses de matrimonio, dejaste de viajar con tu marido.

-Estaba embarazada de Ben -había sonreído suavemente mientras sacaba un pequeño jersey de la cesta-. Comenzó a ser difícil para mí ir de ciudad en ciudad, de carrera en carrera. Jake era... -y allí estaba, advirtió Edward, aquella ligera variación en la voz-. El era muy comprensivo. Poco después compramos esta casa. Un hogar estable. Jacob y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que Ben, y después Chris, necesitaban esa clase de estabilidad.

-Resulta difícil imaginarse a un hombre como Jacob Black asentándose en un lugar como este. Pero, en realidad, nunca llegó a instalarse aquí, ¿verdad?

Bella se había puesto a doblar muy cuidadosamente una camisa roja.

-Jacob necesitaba una casa a la que llegar, como todo el mundo. Pero también necesitaba las carreras. De modo que combinamos las dos cosas.

Evasivas, pensó Edward mientras detenía la cinta. Medias verdades y mentiras. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Y por qué? La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era una estúpida. Debería estar enterada de las infidelidades de su marido y, principalmente, de su relación con Leah Brewer. ¿Estaría intentando protegerlo? Le parecía poco factible que estuviera intentando proteger a un hombre que la había engañado sin ningún tipo de discreción.

¿Sería Bella el tipo de mujer que se daba por satisfecha manteniéndose en un segundo plano, y manteniendo encendido el fuego del hogar? ¿O sería una mujer que no había querido despreciar una buena oportunidad?

¿Y qué clase de hombre habría sido Black? ¿Habría sido el piloto egoísta, el amante generoso o el marido comprensivo y padre generoso? Edward encontraba difícil creer que un hombre pudiera ser las tres cosas. Y Bella era la única que tenía las respuestas que él necesitaba.

Pasándose nervioso la mano por el pelo, se apartó del escritorio. Quería transcribir algunas cosas. Una vez que lo hiciera, podría empezar a poner orden y a mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Edward miró la máquina de escribir y las cintas. Café, decidió. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

La luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Automáticamente, desvió la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba entreabierta y la habitación a oscuras. Sintió la repentina urgencia de correr hasta allí, abrir un poco más la puerta y verla dormir.

¿Qué importancia tenía para él su intimidad? Hurgaba en ella cada vez que le hacía una pregunta. Y ella había cobrado un cheque que le daba a él permiso para hacerlo.

No, le importaba un comino su derecho a la intimidad. Pero su instinto de conservación era un asunto diferente. Si la miraba, querría tocarla. Y si la tocaba, quizá no fuera capaz de retroceder. Así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

El fuego del salón todavía estaba ardiendo. Había visto a Bella encenderlo la noche anterior y había tenido que admitir que había hecho un trabajo mejor que el que habría hecho él en su lugar. Pasó por delante del salón y se metió en la cocina.

* * *

**Hola espero la sten disfrutando jejeje y que me lo demuestren dejandome muchos reviews...**

**jeje cuidence**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola que tal hasta ahora? les parece?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

El fuego del salón todavía estaba ardiendo. Había visto a Bella encenderlo la noche anterior y había tenido que admitir que había hecho un trabajo mejor que el que habría hecho él en su lugar. Pasó por delante del salón y se metió en la cocina.

Bella estaba sentada en el mostrador, en medio de la oscuridad. La única luz que se filtraba por la cocina era la de la luna creciente. Bella apoyaba los codos a ambos lados de una taza y reposaba la barbilla en las manos. Edward pensó que parecía terriblemente sola.

-¿Bella?

Bella se sobresaltó. Podría haber sido divertido si Edward no hubiera advertido su palidez antes de que Bella fijara en él la mirada.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-No te he oído bajar. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería tomarme un café -pero en vez de acercarse a la cocina, se acercó a ella-. Pensaba que estabas en la cama.

-No podía dormir -sonrió ligeramente, pero no se dedicó a atusarse el pelo o a cerrarse las solapas de la bata, como Edward habría esperado-. Probablemente el agua todavía esté caliente. Acabo de hacerme una infusión.

Edward se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Me siento culpable.

Sus instintos de periodista se pusieron alerta, batallando contra el inesperado deseo de pasarle el brazo por los hombros para ofrecerle consuelo.

-¿Por qué?

-He visto lágrimas en los ojos de Chris cuando le he mandado acostarse sin ver su programa de televisión favorito.

Edward no sabía si reírse de sí mismo o de ella.

-Estoy seguro de que se recuperará.

-El plato no era lo importante -levantó la taza y la bajó sin haber bebido-. Nunca uso esa vajilla. Es feísima.

-Ajá, entonces quizá deberían haberla dejado fuera del establo de los caballos.

Bella abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada. En aquella ocasión, cuando levantó la taza, sí que bebió. El té le suavizaba la garganta, que tenía seca y un poco dolorida.

-No me atrevería a hacer algo así. Janice le regaló esa vajilla a Jake. A Jacob y a mí -se corrigió, quizá con demasiada rapidez-. Era un regalo de bodas.

-Y debería ser tratado con respeto -dijo. No le había pasado por alto su desliz-. ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

-He perdido la paciencia.

-¿De verdad? En ningún momento has levantado la voz.

-No hace falta levantar la voz para perder la paciencia -se asomó a la ventana otra vez y deseó que no hiciera tanto frío. Si fuera primavera, podría salir, sentarse en el porche y contemplar las estrellas-. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un plato.

-Y solo era un programa de televisión.

Con un suspiro, Bella se recostó contra el respaldo del taburete.

-Crees que estoy siendo ridícula.

-Supongo que estás siendo una madre. No tengo mucha experiencia en ese tema.

-Es tan difícil cuando eres la única que tiene que tomar decisiones... y cometer errores -se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto inconsciente que le hacía mostrar la belleza de su rostro-. A veces, por la noche, pienso que quizá soy demasiado dura con ellos. Que espero demasiado de ellos. Solo son niños. Esta noche, cuando los he mandado a la cama, Chris estaba llorando y Ben de mal humor, y...

Edward la interrumpió.

-Quizá estés siendo demasiado dura con su madre -Bella lo miró y volvió el rostro hacia la taza.

-Yo soy responsable.

Ah, era eso, podía oírlo en su voz. Estaba aprendiendo a detectarlo en su voz, a verla encerrarse en su tristeza. Pero, pensara lo que pensara de ella, sabía que vivía completamente entregada a sus hijos.

-Mira, no conozco a muchos niños, pero yo diría que estos son perfectamente normales. Quizá deberías felicitarte, en vez de darte golpes en el pecho.

-No me estoy dando golpes en el pecho.

-Claro que sí. Vas a empezar a darte latigazos en cualquier momento.

Bella esperó a que llegara el enfado, pero no llegó. Al contrario, sintió que hasta el sentimiento de culpabilidad se desvanecía.

-Gracias -rodeó la taza con las dos manos-. Supongo que viene bien recibir un poco de apoyo moral de vez en cuando.

-De nada. Odio ver a una mujer refunfuñando sobre una taza de té.

Bella se echó a reír, pero no estaba segura de si se reía de sí misma o de él.

-No suelo refunfuñar, pero soy un genio de la culpabilidad. Había veces, cuando llevaba a Ben en ese terrible remolque, en las que llamaba a mi madre solo para que me dijera que no por eso mi hijo iba a ser un maniaco homicida.

-Yo pensaba que ese tipo de cosas se compartían con el marido.

-No habría tenido... -se interrumpió. Era tarde, estaba cansada y se sentía demasiado vulnerable-. Te prepararé el café -empezó a decir.

-No quiero que me esperes -posó la mano en su brazo y, aunque el roce fue ligero, fue suficiente para que Bella se apartara.

Porque sentía una urgencia, imposible, increíble, de estar en sus brazos. Quería acurrucarse en ellos, quería abrazarlo sin que hubiera preguntas. Pero, por supuesto, él las haría. Siempre preguntaría, y ella no siempre podría contestar. Bella recobró la compostura y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

-No quiero que me entrevistes ahora.

-No has hecho ninguna mención a la faceta de Jacob como padre. ¿Por qué?

-A lo mejor porque no has hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto.

-Te lo estoy preguntando ahora.

-He dicho que ahora no quiero que me hagas preguntas. Es tarde y estoy cansada.

-Y estás mintiendo -la agarró del brazo, haciendo que el corazón le latiera erráticamente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Edward ya estaba harto de evasivas, harto de mirar aquel rostro y saber que nunca vería la verdad reflejada en él.

-Cada vez que me acerco a ciertos temas, me das ese tipo de respuesta. Respuestas muy precisas y perfectamente ensayadas. No puedo menos que preguntarme por qué. Por qué quieres encubrir a Jacob Black?

Le estaba haciendo daño. No en el brazo, apenas podía sentir sus dedos sobre él, pero le estaba haciendo daño en rincones muy profundos que Bella se había engañado al pensar que estaban a salvo.

-Era mi marido, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-No -podía percibir la emoción que hacía temblar su voz. Así que iba a presionarla en ese momento-. La hipótesis que estoy manejando es que, cuanto mejor quede él, mejor quedarás tú. Y si consigues aparentar que el vuestro era un matrimonio feliz, Janice Black estará feliz. Jacob era hijo único y alguien tendrá que heredar todo ese dinero.

Por segunda vez, la vio palidecer, pero en aquella ocasión reconoció la rabia en su mirada, no el miedo. Crecía en su interior, podía sentirlo; podía sentirlo rozando simplemente su brazo. Y él quería aquella rabia. Quería que las lágrimas desgarraran su compostura y abrieran el camino a la verdad. Y a ella.

-Déjame irme.

Su voz vibraba en medio del silencio de la cocina. Tras ellos, un tronco se rompió en la chimenea y las chispas crepitaron contra la pantalla. Ninguno de ellos lo notó.

-Antes quiero una respuesta.

-Pareces tenerlas todas.

-Si quieres que piense de otra forma, dímelo.

-Me importa un comino lo que puedas pensar.

Y tras decirlo, Bella se dio cuenta de que aquella era la mayor mentira que había dicho en su vida. Le importaba, y porque le importaba, su acusación le había dolido. Le había pasado en otras ocasiones y había comprendido que lamentarse por ello para lo único que servía era para humillarla.

-Te diré lo que quieres oír y ni una palabra más. He elegido explotar mi matrimonio, comerciar con la muerte, la fama y la reputación de mi marido. Y como estoy segura de que Janice Black leerá el libro, quiero que quede satisfecha con los resultados. Evidentemente, quiero que piense que mi matrimonio con Jacob era un matrimonio sólido. Y si quieres otro tipo de información, no la vas a obtener de mí, ¿satisfecho?

Edward la soltó. En cuestión de segundos, Bella había confirmado todo lo que pensaba de ella y había contradicho todo lo que empezaba a pensar.

-Sí, satisfecho.

-Estupendo. Si tienes más preguntas que hacer, hazlas mañana, cuando la grabadora esté en funcionamiento.

Mientras la observaba marcharse, Edward se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en separar las mentiras de la verdad.

* * *

**Espero les ste gustando jeje xq x lo que se ve se sta poniendo interesante verdad?**

**reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola bellezas que tal hasta ahora? espero que bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes s Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Bella, invariablemente, se despertaba rápidamente, y después de la primera media taza de café, estaba completamente alerta y lista para hacerse cargo de todas las tareas de la casa. Aquel día, sin embargo, le costó levantarse de la cama. Le dolían los músculos y las sienes le latían de forma extraña. Culpando de aquel cansancio a una noche agitada, inició la rutina diaria con menos energía de la habitual.

Los niños estaban bastante contentos cuando bajaron a desayunar. Con la característica facilidad de los pequeños, el altercado de la noche anterior ya había sido olvidado. Después de verlos subir al autobús, Bella se permitió el lujo de tomar otra taza de café, confiando en que así recuperaría las fuerzas que le faltaban.

Todavía arrastrándose, se puso el abrigo y salió. El sol brillaba en el cielo y en el aire se anunciaba la promesa de la próxima primavera, pero Bella se estremeció y deseó haberse puesto un jersey más. Debía estar resfriada, decidió mientras se frotaba el cuello. Pero no tenía tiempo de ocuparse del resfriado. Así que, se puso el piloto automático, fue a buscar los huevos y después caminó hasta el establo.

Había que limpiar los establos y dar de comer a los caballos. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se lamentó de las horas que pasaba trabajando. A lo único que se dedicaba era a limpiar lo que los demás ensuciaban, a hacerse cargo de infinidad de problemas y tareas que no podían ser aplazadas. ¿Cuándo iba a tener tiempo para ella misma? Tiempo para acurrucarse con un libro entre las manos durante toda una tarde.

Un libro. Riéndose de sí misma fue reuniendo los dogales. Aquel no era momento para pensar en libros... y menos en un libro en particular. Había olvidado que podían hacerle daño. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener una relación con nadie que pudiera...

Presionándose los ojos con los dedos, Bella interrumpió el curso de aquellos pensamientos. No podía llamar una relación a lo que tenía con Edward. Simplemente, era un negocio que reportaría beneficios para ambos, nada más. No importaba, no podía importarle que Edward pensara que era una oportunista. Bella suponía que aquella era la forma más amable de decir lo que en realidad pensaba de ella. Pero si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos heridos y se los echaba en cara, no iba a conseguir nada. En cualquier caso, había firmado un contrato y se había comprometido a tener a Edward en su casa.

¿Y cuándo terminarían sus obligaciones? Bella dejó al primero de los dos caballos en el potrero y después volvió al establo. Primero había contraído obligaciones con Jacob y después con sus hijos. Y, de alguna manera, por culpa del pasado y aunque de forma tangencial, volvía a sentirse atada a Jacob. Así que dejaría que Massen pensara lo que quisiera de ella mientras escribiera aquel libro.

Cansada, apoyó la cabeza contra el flanco de uno de los caballos. Sintió su piel fría, amistosa. Dios, necesitaba un amigo. ¿Cómo iba a poder pensar correctamente cuando le latía de aquella forma la cabeza? Pero tenía que hacerlo. El estallido de genio de la noche anterior podía llegar a costarle caro. Si Edward pensaba lo peor de ella, eso influiría en su libro. Maldita fuera, ¿qué demonios le importaban a él las razones por las que había autorizado aquel libro? Cualesquiera que fueran, le iban a pagar por escribirlo. Sus motivaciones no tenían nada que ver con la biografía de Jacob. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenían todo que ver con ellas.

Bella hizo un segundo viaje a los potreros y regresó por el resto de los caballos. Después de haber limpiado los establos, quizá se le hubiera despejado la cabeza. Y entonces sabría cuál era la mejor forma de tratar con Edward.

Recordó aquella mañana en la que el sol brillaba con fuerza en su rostro mientras él la abrazaba. La deseaba. Todavía podía recordar su mirada, la forma en la que sus labios habían rozado los suyos. Por un instante, por un solo instante, había deseado que fuera alguien de quien pudiera depender, en quien pudiera confiar. Era ridículo. Antes de conocerlo siquiera, sabía que Edward tenía un trabajo que hacer. Y también ella.

Para cuando terminó con el primero de los cubículos, estaba empapada en sudor. Y cuando levantó la horca para comenzar con el siguiente, tuvo la sensación de que pesaba más de lo normal.

-Parece que deberías contratar a alguien que te echara una mano.

Edward permanecía en el marco de la puerta, con el sol a su espalda y el rostro oculto por las sombras. Bella se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tú crees? Seguiré tu consejo.

Edward tomó otra horca y se apoyó sobre ella.

-¿Bella, por qué no acabas ya con esta farsa? Ya sabes, la de la esforzada ama de casa que trabaja desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo para mantener a su familia.

Bella continuó trabajando.

-Estoy intentando impresionarte.

-No te molestes. El libro es sobre Jacob Black, no sobre ti.

-Estupendo. Dejaré de actuar en cuanto haya sacado este estiércol.

Así que tenía garras. Edward se aferró con fuerza al mango de la horca y después relajó lentamente los dedos. Quería acercarse a ella, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse.

-Escucha, hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo, el libro no va a ir a ninguna parte. Y puesto que ambos queremos que funcione, será mejor que dejemos de jugar.

-De acuerdo -como necesitaba descansar un momento, se detuvo y se apoyó contra la horca-. ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-La verdad, o acercarme a ella todo lo que pueda. Estuviste, casada con Black durante cuatro años. Eso significa que hay partes de su vida que conoces mejor que nadie. Esas son las partes que quiero de ti. Y te han pagado para que me las cuentes.

-Te dije ayer que hablaría contigo en cuanto la grabadora estuviera funcionando y pienso hacerlo -se volvió hacia el cubículo-. Pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Déjalo ya -Edward la agarró por las solapas del abrigo para obligarla a darse la vuelta. La horca de Bella cayó con gran estruendo al suelo-. Llama a la persona que normalmente se ocupa de esto y deja que sea ella la que haga el trabajo. Estoy harto de perder el tiempo.

-¿Quieres que llame a mis empleados? -Bella lo habría empujado, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo-. Lo siento, les he dado un mes de vacaciones. Si quieres trabajar, tráete aquí el cuaderno y las cintas. Mis caballos necesitan atención.

-¿Quién demonios eres? -preguntó Edward exasperado, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Y se sorprendió tanto como ella cuando a Bella se le doblaron las rodillas. Sujetándola con fuerza, la apoyó contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada -intentó apartarle las manos, pero no lo consiguió-. No estoy acostumbrada a que me sacudan.

-Seguro que en el metro has recibido empujones más fuertes -musitó Edward. Bella lo hacía sentirse como un bruto, que era algo que odiaba. La soltó.

-Supongo que de eso sabes más que yo -furiosa consigo misma, se agachó para recuperar la horca.

Cuando se volvió, tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta del cubículo para no caerse. Edward soltó un juramento y la agarró por los hombros.

-Mira, si estás enferma...

-No estoy enferma. Nunca me enfermo, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Y pálida, advirtió Edward al mirarla con atención. Se quitó el guante y posó la mano en su rostro.

-Estás ardiendo.

-Solo estoy acalorada -alzó ligeramente la voz, aterrada al recibir aquella caricia, a pesar de que una caricia era justo lo que necesitaba-. Déjame en paz hasta que haya terminado con esto.

-No puedo soportar a los mártires -musitó, agarrándola del brazo.

Era raro, muy raro, que la herencia irlandesa de Bella irrumpiera en forma de rabia ciega. Ella siempre había dejado aquel rasgo del carácter irlandés para el resto de su familia y solía enfrentarse a las dificultades con calma. Pero aquella no fue una de esas ocasiones. Liberó su brazo y empujó a Edward contra la pared del establo, sacando a relucir una fuerza que a ambos los sorprendió.

-No me importa lo que puedas o no soportar. Y me importa un comino lo que pienses. Esos papeles que he firmado no te dan derecho a meterte en mi vida. Cuando tenga tiempo para soportar tus preguntas y tus acusaciones, te lo haré saber. Y aunque creas que esto es un juego o una farsa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Estaba jadeando cuando se volvió y agarró la carretilla. La levantó, dio dos pasos y la soltó otra vez, sintiendo que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

-Lo estás haciendo genial.

Estaba tan harto de ella como de sí mismo, pero de eso ya se encargaría más tarde. En aquel momento, a menos que estuviera muy equivocado, era evidente que aquella mujer necesitaba una cama. En aquella ocasión, cuando la agarró del brazo, Bella solo fue capaz de intentar soltarse.

-No me pongas las manos encima.

-Cariño, he estado haciendo todo lo que he podido para no hacerlo durante toda la semana -cuando Bella se tambaleó, Edward soltó una maldición y la levantó en brazos-. Pero en esta ocasión, los dos vamos a tener que aguantarnos.

-No quiero que me lleves en brazos -entonces empezó a temblar. Sintiéndose demasiado débil para valerse por sí misma, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Todavía no he terminado.

-Claro que has terminado.

-Los huevos...

-Yo los recogeré más tarde, después de dejarte en la cama.

-¿En la cama? -intentó erguirse otra vez y se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en el porche-. No puedo meterme en la cama. Todavía no he terminado con los caballos y va a venir el veterinario a ver a una de las yeguas. El señor Jorgensen vendrá con él y tengo que venderle ese potro.

-Estoy seguro de que Jorgensen estará encantado de comprarte un potro después de que le hayas contagiado la gripe.

-¿La gripe? Yo no tengo gripe, esto solo es un resfriado.

-Es gripe -Edward la dejó en la cama y empezó a quitarle las botas-. Yo diría que podrás volver a levantarte dentro de un par de días.

-No seas ridículo -haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió incorporarse, apoyándose sobre los codos-. Lo único que necesito es una aspirina.

-¿Puedes desnudarte tú sola o quieres que te ayude?

-No pienso desnudarme -dijo rotunda, aunque si había algo que en aquel momento deseaba de verdad, era quedarse dormida.

-Entonces te ayudaré -se sentó a su lado y empezó a desabrocharle el abrigo.

-Ni quiero ni necesito tu ayuda -haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se sentó en la cama-. Mira, es posible que tenga la gripe, pero también tengo dos hijos que entrarán por la puerta de casa a las tres y veinticinco de la tarde. Y, hasta entonces, tengo que cuidar de los caballos, y de Eve en particular. Y después tengo que estar pendiente de Jorgensen.

Edward estudió su rostro. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos cristalinos por la fiebre. La forma más rápida de atajar aquella discusión era mostrarse de acuerdo con ella.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero hazte el favor de descansar una hora -cuando empezó a protestar, Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Bella, creo que vas a impresionar realmente a Jorgensen si te desmayas a sus pies.

Estaba temblando, era absurdo negarlo. Y si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que no sería capaz de levantar ni un cepillo en aquel momento. Ella era una mujer práctica, y lo más práctico era descansar hasta que recuperara las fuerzas. Y aunque la molestara darle la razón, tendría que tragarse el orgullo.

-Descansaré una hora.

-Estupendo, métete en la cama. Te traeré un par de aspirinas.

-Gracias -se quitó el abrigo mientras Edward se levantada. Y como si acabara de aguijonearle la conciencia, añadió-: De verdad, te lo agradezco.

-No es nada.

Cuando salió, Bella se agarró al cabecero de la cama y se levantó. El cuerpo le dolía por todas partes. Moviéndose lentamente, se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un camisón. Se quitó la sudadera y los vaqueros. Agotada por el esfuerzo, se tambaleaba sobre los pies. Solo una hora, se dijo, y 'se pondría bien.

Más tarde, ni siquiera podría recordar cómo se había arrastrado hasta la cama.

Edward la encontró allí cuando regresó. Tumbada boca abajo y durmiendo tan profundamente que ni siquiera se movió cuando la arropó. Y tampoco cuando se inclinó para rozar el pelo que cubría su rostro.

Ni durante la hora que pasó sentado a su lado, observándola, y haciéndose infinitas preguntas sobre ella.

* * *

**Y que tal todo? a poco Edward no es un amor con Bella aunque no quiera jajaja**

**reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

Bella se despertó sudorosa, dolorida y desorientada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Se frotó los ojos, intentando recuperar las fuerzas. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda y, por un momento, pensó que le habían cubierto la garganta con algo caliente y amargo. Se vio obligada a admitir que, fuera lo que fuera lo que la había dejado en aquel estado, lo había hecho con fuerza. Como estaba sola, gimió un poco mientras se sentaba. Y al mirar el despertador que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, volvió a gemir.

Las dos y cuarto. Había dormido casi cuatro horas. ¡El señor Jorgensen! Desesperada, se levantó de la cama. Inmediatamente, comenzó a latirle la cabeza; un latido que parecía reproducirse en cada centímetro de su dolorido cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor. Se inclinó para recoger sus vaqueros y tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no caerse, esperando que pasara pronto aquel momento de debilidad.

Quizá todavía estuvieran allí, se dijo a sí misma. Quizá habían llegado tarde y en ese momento estaban en el establo, examinando a la yegua. Aquel día no había cepillado a Eve, pero Jorgensen ya la había visto en todo su esplendor. Y el veterinario... el veterinario no dudaría en certificar que era una yegua fuerte y saludable. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer ella era vestirse y bajar a disculparse.

Edward entró en ese momento en la habitación con una bandeja entre las manos.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Son más de las dos -aunque débil, definitivamente, era una acusación.

-Tienes toda la razón -dejó la bandeja en la cómoda y la miró. El camisón resbalaba ligeramente por su cuello, dejando uno de los hombros al descubierto. Un hombro liso y esbelto. El resto de su cuerpo era igualmente delgado, desde las piernas de bailarina hasta sus senos erguidos y suavemente redondeados.

Un hombre tenía derecho, se dijo Edward a sí mismo, a sentir una ligera tensión, un ligero calor, una ligera ansiedad al enfrentarse a una mujer medio desnuda y a una cama deshecha. No tenía por qué atribuirle a aquella reacción nada personal.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo con menos de tres capas de ropa encima.

-Estoy segura de que estoy deslumbrante.

-En realidad tienes un aspecto infernal. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama antes de que te desmayes?

-El señor Jorgensen...

-Un hombrecillo interesante -terminó Edward por ella. Se le acercó, le quitó los vaqueros de las manos y los arrojó a la silla-. Hablaba de los caballos con más pasión que de su esposa -la condujo hasta la cama mientras hablaba.

-¿Todavía está aquí? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Ya se ha ido -respondió Edward mientras le ahuecaba la almohada.

-¿Que se ha ido?

-Sí. Ponte esto. He conseguido encontrarlo en medio de unas cuantas botellas de antiséptico y decenas de cajas de tiritas de colores.

Bella rechazó el termómetro mientras intentaba concentrarse en cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

-Puedo hablar con él y concertar otra cita. ¿Le has explicado por qué no podía bajar? No puedo creer que lo haya dejado plantado. El veterinario... ¿El veterinario...?

Edward le metió el termómetro en la boca y le agarró las manos antes de que pudiera sacárselo otra vez.

-Cállate -cuando Bella comenzó a farfullar, le tomó la barbilla con la otra mano-. Mira, si quieres enterarte de lo que ha pasado con Jorgensen, tendrás que dejarte el termómetro en la boca y mantenerla cerrada, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella se dejó caer en la cama, cada vez de peor humor. Edward le estaba hablando como ella podría haber hablado a cualquiera de sus hijos. Pero comprendiendo que no tenía alternativa, asintió.

-Estupendo -le soltó las manos y fue a buscar la bandeja.

Bella, se sacó inmediatamente el termómetro de la boca.

-¿El veterinario ha examinado a Eve? Necesito...

-Métete eso en la boca o me iré sin contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas -después de colocarle la bandeja en el regazo, se levantó y esperó. Experimentó una agradable sensación de satisfacción al ver que Bella por fin obedecía-. El veterinario ha dicho que Eve está perfectamente, que no prevé complicaciones y que el parto será en menos de una semana.

Bella se llevó la mano al termómetro. Pero bastó que Edward arqueara una ceja para que se detuviera.

-En cuanto a la otra yegua, ¿Gladys se llama? -después de que Bella asintiera, sacudió la cabeza-. Menudo nombre para un caballo. En cualquier caso, también está perfectamente. Jorgensen me ha dicho que te diga que te llamará cuando haya nacido el potro para hablar de la venta. Y también ha comentado -continuó Edward, agarrándola por la muñeca al advertir que pretendía quitarse el termómetro-, que tiene un par de nombres que darte. Al parecer, hay gente que podría estar interesada en el otro potro. Y yo tengo la sensación de que él mismo estaría interesado si su mujer se lo permitiera. ¿Satisfecha?

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió. Estaba sucediendo, estaba sucediendo de verdad. El dinero de los potros le serviría para pagar el resto del crédito que se había visto obligada a aceptar tras la muerte de Jacob. Pronto saldaría su deuda y, en un año o dos, podría volver a disfrutar de cierta estabilidad económica. Aunque era ridículo, le entraron ganas de llorar. Quería enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y llorar hasta que aquellas lágrimas de alivio borraran todas las preocupaciones pasadas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó hasta que hubo recuperado la compostura.

Qué mujer más extraña, pensó Edward. ¿Qué sentido tenía que se emocionara por la venta de un par de caballos? Estaba seguro de que conseguiría venderlos a buen precio, pero representaría muy poco al lado de la herencia que seguramente había heredado de Black. El dinero debía ser muy importante para ella, decidió. Aunque no sabía en qué demonios se lo gastaba.

En los muebles, quizá. Aquella cama era por lo menos del siglo dieciocho y no era un objeto que se encontrara en una tienda de saldos. Y en los caballos, por supuesto. No se habría comprado aquellos caballos con una canción y una sonrisa. Miró el armario. Apostaría un buen puñado de dólares a que parte del dinero estaba allí colgado.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, Edward le sacó el termómetro de la boca.

-Edward, no sé qué decir.

-Humm. Tienes cuarenta de fiebre. Parece que has batido el récord.

-¿Cuarenta de fiebre? -el tono de gratitud desapareció de su voz-. Eso es ridículo, déjame ver.

Edward apartó el termómetro de su alcance.

-¿Siempre eres tan mala paciente?

-Nunca me pongo enferma. Tienes que haberlo visto mal.

Edward le tendió entonces el termómetro y la observó fruncir el ceño.

-Bien, supongo que eso debería hacerte sentirte mucho peor -le quitó el termómetro, lo sacudió y lo guardó en su estuche-. Ahora, ¿puedes comer sola o quieres que te ayude?

-Creo que me las podré arreglar sola -fijó la mirada en la sopa que humeaba en la bandeja sin ningún apetito-. Normalmente no almuerzo.

-Pues hoy tendrás que hacerlo. Tienes que beber mucho líquido. Inténtalo primero con el zumo.

Bella tomó el vaso que le tendía y suspiró. No le extrañaba que estuviera tratándola como a uno de sus hijos. Se estaba comportando como una niña.

-Gracias. Y siento quejarme tanto. No me gusta ser quisquillosa, pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer... Y estando aquí tumbada es imposible que las haga.

-Eres indispensable, ¿no?

Bella volvió a mirarlo. En sus ojos apareció algo distinto. Emoción, esperanza, preguntas quizá... Edward no supo determinar lo que era.

-Simplemente, soy necesaria.

Lo dijo con tanta desesperación, que Edward se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces será mejor que te cuides.

-Sí -tomó la cuchara e intentó mirar la sopa con algún entusiasmo-. Soy una paciente terrible, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, yo también.

Para complacerlo, empezó a comer.

-No tienes aspecto de enfermar demasiado.

-Por si te hace sentirte mejor, tuve la gripe hace un par de años.

Bella sonrió; había un brillo burlón en su mirada.

-Pues sí. En cualquier caso, estoy más acostumbrada a hacer yo de médico. Los niños tuvieron la varicela en septiembre. La casa parecía un hospital. Edward... -había estado preparando ese momento desde hacía algún tiempo. Mientras removía la sopa, reunió el valor que necesitaba para abordarlo-. Siento lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Bella alzó la mirada. Edward parecía tan relajado, tan impertérrito. Al parecer, en él las discusiones violentas no dejaban ninguna huella de culpabilidad. Pero Edward no había mentido y ambos lo sabían. Al igual que ambos sabían que ella continuaría mintiendo.

-He dicho cosas que no pretendía decir. Siempre lo hago cuando me enfado.

-Quizá seas más honesta de lo que piensas cuando te enfadas -estaba tenso. Sin embargo, también parecía estar desconcertado y, de alguna manera, confundido por sus palabras-. Escucha, Bella, pretendo seguir presionándote, pero también yo tengo escrúpulos. Y no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo hasta que no te hayas recuperado.

Bella no pudo menos que sonreír.

-De modo que mientras esté enferma, estoy a salvo.

-Algo así. No estás comiendo nada.

-Lo siento -dejó la cuchara en la bandeja-. No puedo.

Edward levantó la bandeja y la dejó al lado de la cama.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que te disculpas demasiado?

-Sí -sonrió otra vez-. Lo siento.

-Eres una mujer muy interesante, Bella.

-¿De verdad? -se sentía tan bien estando acurrucada en la cama. Helada, se tapó hasta la barbilla. Era increíble, estaba cansada otra vez, tan cansada que no le habría costado nada cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida-. Siempre he pensado que era bastante aburrida

-Aburrida...

Edward bajó la mirada hacia sus elegantes manos y recordó la eficacia con la que trabajaban. Recordó Bella a aquella mujer con el visón blanco y diamantes resplandecientes en las orejas y pensó en Bella haciendo la colada. No era una mujer aburrida. No era una mujer en aburrida en absoluto.

-En mi archivo, tengo una fotografía que te hicieron en Monte Carlo. Ibas envuelta en un visón blanco.

-El visón blanco -sonrió somnolienta mientras sentía cómo iban abandonándole poco a poco las energías-. Me hacía sentirme como una princesa. Era fabuloso, ¿verdad?

-¿Era?

-Mmm. Como una princesa.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el tejado -contestó, y se quedó dormida.

¿En el tejado? Tenía que estar delirando si pensaba que el abrigo de visón estaba en el tejado. Musitó algo cuando Edward la arropó.

Una mujer muy interesante, pensó el escritor mientras volvía a mirarla. Y lo único que tenía que hacer él era llenar todos los espacios que quedaban en blanco.

* * *

**Que tal hasta ahora ? Que habra querido decir Bella con lo del vison en el tejado ? jajaja**

**reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola espero les guste disfruten...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando Edward oyó el primer estruendo, estaba transcribiendo las notas que había tomado sobre el primer año de Black como piloto profesional. Soltó una maldición, aunque sin mucha vehemencia, se apartó de la máquina, dejando una hoja a medio terminar y bajó las escaleras para recibir a los niños.

-No ha sido culpa mía -Ben fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, mientras rodeaba al perro con el brazo.

-Sí ha sido culpa tuya... -Chris buscó en su vocabulario y sacó el peor insulto que se le ocurría-. Idiota.

-Tú sí que eres idiota. Solo porque...

-¿Problemas? -preguntó Edward mientras abría la puerta.

Ambos niños echaban fuego por los ojos y además Chris estaba cubierto de barro de los pies a la cabeza.

El labio inferior le temblaba mientras señalaba con un dedo sucio a su hermano.

-Me ha empujado.

-Mentira.

-Se lo diré a mamá.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos -Edward bloqueó la puerta y obtuvo como recompensa una buena mancha de barro en los pantalones-. Ben, ¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para empujar a Chris?

-No lo he empujado -irguió la barbilla-. El siempre dice que hago cosas que no hago. Se lo voy a decir a mamá.

Los ojos de Chris empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras permanecía hecho un desastre en el porche. Edward sintió la imperiosa e inexplicable necesidad de agacharse a abrazarlo.

-Mira, ahora lo limpiaremos todo -le dijo, conformándose con darle un golpecito con un dedo en la nariz-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

-Me ha empujado -las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Todavía era demasiado pequeño para avergonzarse de ellas-. Solo porque es mayor.

-No es verdad -tampoco muy lejos de las lágrimas, Ben tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo-. No quería empujarlo. Solo estábamos jugando.

-¿Entonces ha sido un accidente?

-Sí -respiró hondo, avergonzado de sus ganas de llorar.

-No hace ningún daño disculparse por un accidente -puso la mano en el hombro de Ben-. Sobre todo cuando eres el mayor.

-Lo siento -musitó, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada-. Mamá se va a enfadar conmigo porque está lleno de barro. Voy a tener problemas. Y hoy es viernes.

-Mmm -Edward pareció considerar las opciones.

Chris ya se había olvidado de las lágrimas y deslizaba con curiosidad el dedo por el barro que cubría su abrigo.

-Quizá no tengamos que decírselo esta vez.

-¿De verdad? -la esperanza brotó en los ojos de Ben, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por la desconfiada-. Pero de todas formas se va a enterar.

-No, no se enterará. Venid -al no ver otra forma de solucionarlo, levantó a Chris en brazos-. A ti te meteremos en la lavadora.

Chris rió divertido y le pasó el brazo enfangado por el cuello.

-No se puede meter a nadie en la lavadora. Es muy pequeña. ¿Dónde está mamá?

-En el dormitorio. Tiene gripe.

-¿Como el señor Petrie?

-Exacto.

Ben se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

-Mamá nunca está enferma.

-Pero esta vez sí. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, así que nos quedaremos abajo.

-Quiero verla.

Edward, que estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la colada, se detuvo. Se volvió y vio a Ben en el centro de la cocina con la boca apretada y expresión desafiante. Aunque lo desconcertó, se descubrió a sí mismo admirando la determinación de aquel pequeño al defender a su madre.

-Pero no la despiertes -se volvió hacia el cuarto de la colada-. De acuerdo, tigre, desnúdate.

Dispuesto a obedecer, Chris comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.

-Mi profesora tuvo la gripe la semana pasada, así que ha venido una sustituta. Es pelirroja y no se sabe nuestros nombres. ¿Mamá estará enferma mañana?

-No tanto como hoy -Edward encontró el jabón y comenzó a investigar el funcionamiento de la lavadora.

-Puede usar mis pinturas -Chris se sentó en el suelo y empezó a quitarse las botas-. Y podemos leerle cuentos. Ella me lee cuentos cuando estoy enfermo.

-Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

-Si se encuentra muy mal, puede quedarse con Mary.

-¿Quién es Mary?

-Es mi perra de peluche, me la regaló la tía Alice cuando era pequeño. Todavía duermo con ella, pero no se lo digas a Ben. Se burla de mí.

Edward sonrió mientras ponía la lavadora. Era agradable que confiaran en él.

-No diré nada.

-Si mamá está mejor mañana, ¿crees que podrá llevarnos al cine? Dijo que nos llevaría al cine el sábado.

-¡No! -al volverse, Edward vio que el niño se había tomado su palabra al pie de la letra. Se había desnudado al lado del fregadero y tenía la piel de gallina-. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos -después de sacar una toalla de la secadora, se acercó al niño y lo envolvió en ella-. Creo que necesitas un baño.

-Odio los baños -Chris inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió a Edward una mirada solemne-. Los odio de verdad.

-El problema es que tenías razón -Edward metió el resto de la ropa en la lavadora y la cerró-. No cabes en la lavadora.

Riendo, Chris alzó los brazos hacia él, con un gesto sencillo que dejó a Edward sin habla. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que responder a aquella silenciosa demanda, lo levantó en brazos. Buen Dios, pensó mientras el niño apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello, había conseguido mantener la objetividad durante treinta años y en ese momento estaba a punto de perderla por culpa de un niño con la cara manchada de barro.

-Acerca del baño...

-Los odio.

-Venga, puedes llevarte un barco o cualquier cosa para jugar en la bañera.

Resignado, Chris se dejó conducir hacia lo inevitable.

-Prefiero un camión.

-Entonces, llévate un camión.

-¿Puedo llevarme tres?

-Siempre y cuando quede sitio para ti -dejó a Chris en el suelo en cuanto llegaron a la puerta del baño-. Ahora, no hagas ruido, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo -Chris se volvió hacia él y susurró-: ¿Me vas a ayudar a lavarme el pelo? Casi puedo yo solo, pero...

-Ah... -pensó en el trabajo que lo estaba esperando en su escritorio-. Claro, pero empieza tú solo.

Hacer de niñera, pensó Edward mientras vacilaba en el vestíbulo, no formaba parte del trato. Aun así, sabía que Bella no estaba disfrutando más que él. Miró hacia la habitación de Ben. La puerta estaba cerrada. La primera idea fue dejar al niño a solas y dedicarse a la menos complicada tarea de lavarle el pelo a Chris. Pero maldiciéndose a sí mismo, llamó a la puerta del dormitorio del pequeño.

-Pasa.

Edward abrió la puerta y se encontró al niño sentado en la cama, con un ejército de hombrecitos diminutos frente a él.

-¿Has visto a tu madre?

-Sí. No la he despertado -puso a dos hombres a pelear-. Creo que está muy enferma.

-Solo necesita descansar un par de días -Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó uno de los muñecos-. Probablemente necesite que le hagan compañía cuando se despierte.

-Una vez, cuando llegué a casa del colegio, la vi tumbada en el sofá. Decía que era porque le dolía la cabeza, pero yo sé que estaba llorando.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Edward tomó otro de los soldados.

-Las mamás también necesitan llorar de vez en cuando. Todo el mundo lo necesita.

-Los hombres no.

-Sí, también los hombres.

Ben intentaba asimilar aquella información, pero no se la terminaba de creer.

-¿Mamá ha estado llorando otra vez?

-Esta vez solo está enferma. Supongo que se sentirá mejor si no le causamos problemas.

-Yo no quiero causarle problemas -dijo Ben con un hilo de voz.

-Estoy seguro.

Edward pensó en sí mismo y en lo mucho que la había presionado. Formaba parte de su trabajo, sí. Pero aquello no le hacía sentirse menos culpable.

-De verdad no empujé a Chris para que se cayera al barro -farfulló.

-Lo sé -pero él sí había puesto a Bella entre la espada y la pared.

-Mamá me castigará.

-Ya veo.

Edward se descubrió a sí mismo admirando el candor de Ben, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, ¿y qué demonios iba a hacer él que no sabía nada sobre cómo manejar a los niños? Se pasó la mano por el pelo e intentó ser razonable.

-Supongo que se nos tendrá que ocurrir algo. ¿Quieres que bajemos y te tire a ti al barro?

Ben lo miró con recelo. Después de cruzar su mirada con la de Edward, soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces se enfadará contigo.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué no haces las tareas de Chris esta noche?

-De acuerdo -no era un mal trato. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con los caballos y normalmente Chris siempre andaba por medio.

A Edward lo sorprendió y complació al mismo tiempo ser capaz de leer en la mente de un niño.

-Eso incluye quitar la mesa. Me parece que hoy le toca a Chris.

-Pero...

-El mundo es duro, muchacho -le tiró suavemente de la oreja y fue a ocuparse de su siguiente tarea.

Bella se despertó al oír una discusión. Una discusión entre susurros, pero una discusión al fin y al cabo. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en sus hijos, que estaban a los pies de la cama.

-Deberíamos despertarla ya -insistió Ben.

-Tenemos que esperar a que suba Edward.

-No, ahora.

-¿Y qué hacemos si todavía tiene fiebre?

-Miraremos a ver cuánta tiene.

-¿Sabes cómo se hace? -preguntó Chris, dispuesto a dejarse impresionar por las habilidades de su hermano.

-Se usa ese aparato. Solo se lo tenemos que poner en la boca y esperar.

-¿Mientras está dormida?

-No, tonto, antes tenemos que despertarla.

-Ya estoy despierta -Bella se sentó, apoyándose contra la almohada y bajo la mirada vacilante de sus hijos.

-Hola.

Sin estar muy seguro de cómo tratar a una madre enferma, Ben jugueteaba con la colcha.

-Hola.

-¿Todavía estás enferma?

Bella sentía la garganta tan seca que la sorprendía ser capaz de hablar. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se rebelaron cuando intentó incorporarse un poco más.

-Un poquito.

-¿Quieres mis pinturas? -sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Chris se subió a la cama para verla de cerca.

-Quizá más tarde -le dijo, pasándole la mano por el pelo-. ¿Acabáis de llegar del colegio?

-Claro que no. Llevamos un montón de tiempo en casa, ¿verdad, Ben?

-Ya hemos cenado -le confirmó Ben-. Y hecho todas las tareas.

-¿Ya habéis cenado? -cuando estuvo más despejada, advirtió que estaba anocheciendo. Miró el despertador y gimió. Se había perdido otras tres horas-. ¿Qué habéis cenado?

-Tacos. Edward los hace bonísimos. ¿Tienes fiebre? -Chris posó la mano en su frente-. Estás caliente. ¿Tienes que tomar una medicina como Ben y como yo? Si quieres, puedo leerte un cuento.

-No sabes leer -repuso Ben disgustado.

-Sí que sé. La señorita Schaeffer dice que leo muy bien.

-Tonterías de niños, no historias de las que leen las mamás.

-¿Discutiendo otra vez? -Edward entró en el dormitorio con una bandeja-. Es agradable ver que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Apártate, Chris. Tu madre tiene que comer.

-La hemos hecho entre todos -dijo Chris mientras Bella se inclinaba hacia un lado-. Edward ha hecho los huevos y Ben ha calentado la sopa. Yo he hecho las tostadas.

-Tiene un aspecto magnífico.

Tenía ganas de tirar la bandeja y todo lo demás por la ventana. Mientras Edward le arreglaba la almohada, alzó la mirada y lo vio sonreír. Al parecer, le había adivinado el pensamiento. Y, además, sabía que delante de sus hijos no podría negarse a comer.

-Edward dice que necesitas recuperar las fuerzas -intervino Ben.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y Edward dice que tenemos que estar callados para que puedas descansar -Chris esperó a que su madre probara la tostada, que había untado generosamente de mantequilla.

-Habéis estado muy callados -dijo Bella, ayudándose del zumo para tragar la tostada.

-Y Edward ha dicho que si nos portamos bien, más tarde jugará con nosotros -Chris le dirigió a Edward una sonrisa radiante-. ¿Nos hemos portado bien, verdad?

-Os habéis portado bastante bien.

Queriendo evitar que Chris acaparara toda la atención, Ben se acercó a su hermano.

-Edward dice que a lo mejor mañana todavía estás enferma y no nos podrás llevar al cine.

-Parece que Edward dice muchas cosas -musitó Bella, y alargó el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo-. Ya veremos. ¿Qué tal os ha ido en el colegio?

-Muy bien. Durante la clase de matemáticas, ha entrado un pájaro por la ventana y la señora Lieter se ha puesto a perseguirlo. El pájaro se chocaba con los cristales.

-Qué emocionante.

-Sí, pero después la señora Lieter ha abierto una ventana y ha ido a buscar una escoba para sacarlo.

-Tricia se ha caído al suelo y se ha hecho un chichón en la cabeza -Chris se inclinó para juguetear con la cadena de oro que su madre llevaba al cuello, un objeto que lo había fascinado desde que era un bebé-. Ha estado llorando mucho tiempo. Yo me he caído, pero no he llorado nada. Bueno, no mucho -se corrigió meticulosamente-. Edward me iba a meter en la lavadora.

Bella dejó de acariciar el pelo de su hijo.

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, estaba lleno de barro y...

Edward lo interrumpió antes de que el relato de Chris pudiera delatar a su hermano.

-Ha sido un pequeño accidente. El suelo está muy resbaladizo.

Mientras Bella miraba, Ben inclinó la cabeza y miró a Edward de reojo con una mezcla de gratitud y recelo.

-Ya entiendo -o al menos pensaba que entendía. Y era suficientemente prudente como para no pedir más explicaciones-. Esta es una cena magnífica, chicos, pero creo que ahora no puedo comer nada más.

Edward tomó el vaso de la bandeja y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Por qué no os lleváis la bandeja, chicos? Yo bajaré ahora mismo.

En cuanto los niños salieron, Edward tomó el termómetro.

-Edward, te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo. No sé qué decir.

-Mejor -le metió el termómetro en la boca-. Así estarás callada.

Como no quería iniciar otra discusión, Bella se recostó en la cama y esperó a que Edward le quitara el termómetro.

-Ha bajado, ¿verdad?

-Muy poco -la corrigió, en un tono que Bella juzgó como demasiado alegre, y le tendió una aspirina.

-Los niños pensaban que mañana íbamos a ir al cine.

-Sobrevivirán.

Después de colocar el termómetro en su lugar, giró para marcharse. Bella le tomó la mano en un impulso.

-Edward, no pretendo ser una mala paciente, pero te juro que voy a volverme loca si paso otro minuto sola en esta cama.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Eso es una invitación?

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Yo solo pretendía...

-Creo que te comprendo -se inclino sobre ella, la envolvió en la colcha y la levantó en brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sacarte de la cama. Te bajaré al salón y te dejaré en frente de la televisión. Pero estoy seguro de que en menos de una hora habrás vuelto a olvidarte completamente del mundo.

-Pero si me he pasado todo el día dormida.

En aquella ocasión, casi se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de ser abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos, de ser llevada como si fuera un objeto frágil y delicado. Por una noche, solo por una noche, podía fingir que había alguien a su lado. Cuentos de hadas, se advirtió Bella, y se interrumpió antes de dejarse apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te agradezco que hayas cuidado a los niños. Aunque no quiero imponerte nada. Puedo llamar a una vecina si hace falta.

-Olvídalo -respondió con naturalidad, sin querer admitir lo mucho que había disfrutado aquella tarde-. Puedo manejarlos. Cuando estaba en la universidad, me ganaba la vida como guardia de seguridad.

-Ese tipo de experiencia siempre ayuda -murmuró-. Edward, ¿Chris se ha hecho daño cuando lo ha empujado Ben?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes.

-¿Crees que Chris parecía haberse hecho daño?

-No, pero...

-Entonces no querrás que me convierta en un chivato, ¿verdad?

Bella le dirigió una mirada severa mientras la dejaba en el sofá.

-Los hombres siempre os defendéis los unos a los otros, ¿verdad?

Sin molestarse en contestar, Edward se acercó a encender la televisión. Necesitaba alejarse rápidamente de ella, romper el contacto. Le parecía tan dulce, tan pequeña, tan frágil en sus brazos. Un hombre podía cometer los peores errores de su vida cuando se dejaba seducir por la fragilidad.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en la cocina. Cosas de hombres, ya sabes.

-Edward.

-Mira, como vuelvas a darme las gracias otra vez, creo que te pegaré -pero se inclinó hacia ella, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó-. No me des las gracias y tampoco te disculpes.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que hacía, antes de darse tiempo a razonar, Bella alargó el brazo y le hizo acercar su boca a la suya.

No era dulce. No era mágico. Era sólido y fuerte. Por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a paladear el sabor de un hombre. Deseaba, por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. Y era maravilloso desear otra vez, sin pensar, sin razonar, dejándose llevar solo por el deseo.

Aquel contacto, aquel sabor, no estaba cargado de recuerdos de su matrimonio o del único hombre que había conocido. Era un sabor nuevo y fresco, como un principio.

Su piel estaba caliente. Edward sabía que aquella entrega nacía tanto de la debilidad como de la pasión. Pero, pensó, prefería creer que había algo más, algo único en la forma en la que sus labios se adaptaban a los suyos. Así que quería algo más. Desde el primer beso, el deseo se había extendido en su interior hasta hacerle desearlo todo. Sentir su piel, febrilmente caliente bajo el camisón, sentir su cuerpo derritiéndose contra el suyo.

No había artificio en aquel beso, no era el beso de una experta. Era un gesto tan puro y generoso como el de Chris alzando los brazos hacia él. Se apartó sin ganas y atónito. Estaba dándose cuenta de que, cuanto más la conocía, menos sabía de ella.

Bella se recostó, con los ojos medio cerrados, consciente de que Edward la estaba observando e incapaz de ponerse ninguna máscara. Lo que él quisiera ver estaba allí. Y ella no tenía forma de saber si sus propias dudas estaban cegándolo.

-Hay algo más de lo que tendremos que encargarnos cuando te pongas bien, Bella.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Será mejor que descanses.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sabiendo lo fácil que sería para él volver a acariciarla y olvidar.

-Lo haré.

Cerró los ojos, porque sería demasiado fácil alargar los brazos hacia él y olvidar. Sus hijos estaban en la habitación de al lado. Sus hijos, su responsabilidad. Su vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward ya se había ido.

* * *

**Que les sta pareciendo ? por lo que se ve esto ya se sta arreglandooo jejeje**

**espero les haya gustadoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero sten bien y que les guste el cap...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Bella no recordaba haber subido al dormitorio, pero, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó en su propia cama. Y se despertó tarde. Sintió algo caliente y velludo contra la mejilla. La alarma inicial se convirtió en asombro, y después en amor mientras acurrucaba en sus brazos a la harapienta y preciada perrita de Chris. Debía habérsela llevado cuando estaba dormida. Al incorporarse en la cama, vio una enorme hoja de papel rosado, pegada a uno de los postes de la cama en la que leyó: MAMA, PONTE BUENA.

Reconoció los trazos inseguros de Ben y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Quizá fueran unos monstruos, pero eran sus monstruos. Y estaban a su lado cuando los necesitaba.

¿Y ella? Restregó a Mary con aire ausente contra su mejilla. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y ni siquiera les había preparado el desayuno a sus hijos.

Disgustada, se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Ignorando el temblor de las piernas, sacó la bata del armario y fue a darse una ducha. Había muchas cosas que hacer y no podía hacerlas desde la cama.

Después de sacar de la bañera un convoy de camiones, se metió en la ducha. El agua chocaba contra sus doloridos músculos y su piel febril. Se abrazó a sí misma, apoyada contra los azulejos, y alzó el rostro para que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella. Poco a poco, fue superando el frío y sintiendo cómo se le despejaba la cabeza.

Edward. ¿No era una mala señal que, en cuanto se le había aclarado la mente, había sido él la primera persona en la que había pensado? Quizá no fuera una mala señal, pero, desde luego, no era nada seguro. Había empezado algo que iba mucho más allá de todo aquello para lo que se había preparado. Estando a solas, podía admitir que no tenía ni la más vaga idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. La atracción que sentía por Edward no entraba en sus planes. Lo más prudente sería ignorarla, ¿pero podría? ¿Y podría hacerlo él?

Años atrás, había sentido una excitación parecida. Y, años atrás, había actuado sin concederse siquiera la posibilidad de razonar. Era un error que no se podía permitir el lujo de cometer por segunda vez. No podía decir cuánto tiempo le había costado superar las heridas que Jacob le había causado, pero sabía que no podía volver a sufrir un dolor como aquel. No, sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir ni iniciar una nueva vida por segunda vez, de manera que la opción estaba clara. Ninguna relación merecía correr el riesgo de perder. No había ningún hombre que se mereciera el precio que había que pagar por ello. Además, tenía unos hijos en los que pensar y una casa que mantener para ellos.

Pero por encima de las dudas que tenía sobre sí misma, estaban las dudas sobre el proyecto que había llevado a Edward hasta su casa. Si se permitía el lujo de sentir algo por él, le iba a resultar mucho más difícil mentir, eludir sus preguntas y esconder la verdad.

Bella salió trabajosamente de la ducha. No podía correr el riesgo de sentir, ni el de dar, ni siquiera el de recibir cuando se trataba de Edward. Y tendría que aferrarse a esa idea, porque de ella dependía su supervivencia. Para ella, Edward solamente sería el biógrafo del padre de sus hijos.

Después de secarse, salió al pasillo. Un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones de los niños le indicó que estos ya se habían levantado. Bajaría, prepararía café, les haría el desayuno y les dejaría ver los dibujos animados.

Los encontró exactamente donde esperaba, acurrucados frente al televisor mientras en la pantalla aparecían las últimas aventuras de un héroe de los dibujos animados. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Edward con ellos.

-¿Y a esto lo llamáis dibujos animados?

Chris estaba sentado al lado de Edward en el sofá y Ben tumbado a sus pies. La escena parecía tan natural como silos tres estuvieran acostumbrados a pasar juntos todas las mañanas de los sábados.

-Son unos dibujos geniales -contestó Ben-. Asteroide John persigue a los malos, pero nunca consigue agarrarlos a todos. Y menos al doctor Disaster.

Edward pensó que ya sabía de quién era partidario Ben.

-Escucha, Bugs Bunny sí que es un buen dibujo animado. Tiene estilo e ingenio, no solo rayos láser. El coyote intentando agarrar al Correcaminos, Bugs sirviéndose de su astucia para evitar a Elmer. Eso sí que son dibujos animados.

Ben bufó burlón y concentró en Asteroide John toda su atención.

Pero Chris tiró a Edward suavemente de la camisa.

-A mí me gusta Bugs Bunny.

Divertido por el serio semblante del pequeño, Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Chris se parece a Bugs Bunny -sentenció Ben.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando la venganza. Pero antes de que Chris pudiera bajar a atacarlo, Edward lo sentó en su regazo.

-No -respondió, después de examinar atentamente el rostro del pequeño-. Tiene las orejas demasiado cortas. Pero, Ben -alargó el brazo y le tiró a Ben de la oreja-, creo que eso podríamos arreglarlo.

Riendo, Ben dio media vuelta y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

-Yo soy el doctor Disaster y voy a hacer añicos el planeta Kratox.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y quién más? -agarró al niño en brazos y lo sostuvo con una llave-. Todos los maleantes del espacio sois iguales.

-¿Terribles?

-No, cosquillosos -comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas, haciéndole gritar.

En menos de un segundo, estaban los tres rodando en el sofá. Encantado, Chris trepó por los hombros de Edward y fue entonces cuando vio a su madre en la puerta.

-Hola, mamá.

-Buenos días.

Observó a sus hijos, sonrojados por la pelea y después a Edward. No se había afeitado, y podría haber sido un hombre cualquiera en una perezosa mañana de sábado.

-Se supone que no debemos pelearnos encima de los muebles -le susurró Ben a Edward al oído.

-Muy bien -Edward se separó de los niños y examinó a Bella con la mirada-. Se supone que deberías estar en la cama.

-Estoy bien, gracias -¿por qué le parecería incluso más excitante cuando se mostraba un poco duro y arisco? ¿Tendrían que gustarle siempre los hombres sin ninguna capacidad de ternura?-. Iba a preparar café.

-Ya hay café hecho en la cocina.

-Oh -vaciló, odiando tener que alejarse de los niños-. Ben, Chris, en cuanto terminen los dibujos, necesito que vengáis a desayunar y me ayudéis a dar de comer a los animales.

-Ya lo hemos hecho -le dijo Ben, aliviado al ver que no había regañinas ni lecciones sobre cómo había que tratar los muebles.

-¿Ya les habéis dado de comer?

-Y hemos desayunado. Tortitas -le dijo Chris-. Edward las hace muy buenas.

-Oh -se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata sintiéndose tonta y, lo peor de todo, inútil-. Entonces me calentaré el café.

-Tenedme al tanto de cómo acaba lo del planeta -dijo Edward, se levantó y siguió a Bella a la cocina-. ¿Problemas? le preguntó.

-No.

Solo una docena, pensó mientras encendía el fuego de la cocina. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder mantener las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma cuando lo veía jugando con sus hijos? ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a mantener la mente ocupada cuando todas las tareas estaban hechas antes de que ella se hubiera levantado? No había un ápice de ternura en aquel hombre, ni un ápice de amabilidad... Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que seguir creyéndolo.

Se tensó cuando Edward la agarró por los hombros, pero él la ignoró y le hizo darse la vuelta. Mirándola a los ojos, posó la mano en su frente.

-Todavía tienes fiebre.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Te encuentras fatal -respondió. La agarró del brazo y la acercó a un taburete-. Siéntate

-Edward, estoy acostumbrada a controlar mi vida.

-Estupendo. Y deberías ser capaz de volver a hacerlo a partir del lunes.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta entonces? -le espetó acaloradamente mientras la debilidad la obligaba a sentarse-. Estoy cansada de estar en la cama y de comer sopa. Estoy cansada de tener el termómetro en la boca y de tomar aspirinas.

-Uno de los primeros síntomas de mejoría es el mal genio -puso un vaso de zumo frente a ella-. Bébetelo.

-Se te da muy bien dar órdenes.

-Y a ti muy mal cumplirlas.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, levantó el vaso y lo yació.

-Ya está. ¿Satisfecho?

Sin estar muy seguro de si mostrarse enfadado o divertido, Edward se acercó al mostrador.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

-Acabo de decirte... -se le quebró la voz cuando Edward posó la mano en su rostro.

-No me has dicho ni la mitad. Pero lo harás -incapaz de resistirse, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-No.

Bella le sujetó la muñeca con la mano, pero no fue capaz de apartarlo.

-Las personas son mi especialidad -murmuró Edward-. Hasta ahora, me está resultando muy difícil averiguar qué es lo que te hace enfadar. ¿Te gustan los desafíos, Bella?

-No -contestó, casi desesperadamente-. No, no me gustan.

-A mí sí -deslizó la otra mano por el pelo de Bella, todavía empapado por el agua de la ducha-. Los encuentro intrigantes y, en algunos casos, muy excitantes.

Había estado pensando en Bella durante la noche. Pensando en ella y en lo que deseaba. Y cuanto más pensaba, más seguro estaba de que las dos cosas podrían ser la misma. Acercó sus labios a los suyos.

-Me excitas, Bella. ¿Qué demonios podemos hacer con eso?

-Basta -luchaba para mantener sujetas sus emociones, pero continuaba deslizando la mano lentamente por la muñeca de Edward-. Los niños pueden vernos.

-Si nunca han visto a su madre besando a un hombre, deberían haberlo hecho -tensó la mano que posaba en su cabeza y, en aquella ocasión, no se limitó a rozar sus labios, sino que prácticamente la absorbió.

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que Bella imaginaba. Más cálidos... más pacientes. Nada era como esperaba. ¿Así era como besaba un hombre a una mujer que deseaba, a una mujer que le importaba? ¿Era eso lo que se había estado perdiendo durante toda su vida, lo que había estado anhelando sin comprenderlo? Porque si era eso, no iba a ser capaz de continuar luchando contra ello. Aquella delicadeza echaba por tierra todas sus defensas como no habrían podido hacerlo nunca unas demandas más severas. Lentamente, casi sin querer, Bella se abrió para él. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero seguramente sería por la fiebre. Bella necesitaba esa excusa.

Edward no conseguía entender la sensación de inocencia que emanaba de Bella, pero lo excitaba. No podía explicar aquel repentino deseo, pero agitaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo. La deseaba. Quería estar a solas con ella, ver esa mirada de pánico y pasión en sus ojos cada vez que la tocaba. Quería sentirla derretirse contra él, ansiosa y reluctante a la vez. Quería oír cómo se aceleraba su respiración, indicándole que estaba olvidándose de todo, salvo de él. Fuera cual fuera el juego al que estaba jugando, fueran cuales fueran las mentiras que le estuviera diciendo, todo dejaba de importarle cuando la boca de Bella se rendía a la suya.

Sabía que obtendría respuesta a las preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo. Y sabía también que encontraría las respuestas a las preguntas que Bella despertaba en él. Y no le importaba que llegaran unas u otras primero.

-Quiero acostarme contigo -musitó Edward contra su boca y después deslizó los labios por su rostro-. Pronto, Bella, muy pronto.

-Edward, yo...

-¿Estás viendo si mamá tiene fiebre?

Bella retrocedió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Chris. El la miró, y también a Edward, con aquella abierta y amistosa curiosidad innata en él.

-Mamá me besa en la frente cuando tengo fiebre. ¿Puedo beber un poco de zumo?

-Sí -farfulló Bella mientras Chris se acercaba a buscar un vaso-. Edward solo...

-Estaba diciéndole a tu madre que debería volver a la cama -terminó Edward por ella-. Y tú y Ben poneos los abrigos. Nos vamos a la ciudad.

-¿A la ciudad?

Bella miró a Edward y vio en su rostro fría diversión. Sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa.

-Necesitamos unas cuantas cosas -comentó Edward con naturalidad. Y necesitaba salir, alejarse de ella, hasta que hubiera vuelto a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Podremos comprarnos un chicle? Sin azúcar -añadió Chris, acordándose de su madre.

-Probablemente.

Chris dejó el vaso de zumo en el mostrador y fue corriendo a buscar a su hermano.

-No tienes por qué llevártelos -comenzó a decir Bella.

-Prefiero tener compañía.

La diversión ayudaba a relajar la tensión.

-Oh, pues vas a tener más de la que quieres. ¿Alguna vez has ido de compras con dos niños?

-Ya te lo dije -le contestó sonriendo-. Me gustan los desafíos.

-Sí, desde luego -intentando recuperar la calma, Bella se levantó-. Intentarán convencerte para que compres el doble de cosas de las que necesitas.

-Soy duro como una roca.

-No me digas que no te lo he advertido.

En aquel momento, Ben y Chris entraron corriendo en la cocina, dispuestos para la próxima aventura.

* * *

**A poco no stuvo bueno el capitulo? **

**espero me dejen reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola espero sten bien jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

Bella había asumido un compromiso consigo misma. Tenía muchas tareas que hacer y apenas energías suficientes para estar de pie. Para cumplir con las primeras sin agotar las segundas, se llevó el papeleo pendiente a la cama. Lo menos que podía hacer era pagar las cuentas y poner la contabilidad al día.

Como la casa estaba en silencio, encendió la radio que tenía al lado de la cama antes de empezar. Aunque hacía ya tiempo que había asumido que aquello sería un ciclo sin fin, continuaba sintiendo satisfacción pagando facturas y viendo cómo disminuían las deudas.

La casa era lo primero, siempre lo sería. Era una garantía de seguridad para sus hijos e, innegablemente, para sí misma. Catorce años y dos meses tardaría en pagarla, pensó mientras cerraba un sobre.

Catorce años, volvió a pensar. Los niños serían hombres para entonces. Ella quería que la casa en la que iban a crecer estuviera llena de buenos recuerdos, de amor y de risas. Y también de sentido de la responsabilidad. Eso era algo que no podía darles firmando un cheque. Y quería que llegaran a comprenderlo cuando crecieran. Lo que una persona tenía no era ni de lejos tan importante como lo que era. Pero había personas, ella lo sabía, que nunca encontraban la serenidad suficiente para entenderlo.

Bella firmó su cheque mensual para Grover Stanholz con una mezcla de gratitud y resentimiento, gratitud hacia él por haberle concedido aquel crédito. Y resentimiento por haber necesitado aquel préstamo. Pero el resentimiento no iba a servirle de nada. Sabía que cumpliría su compromiso. Los potros la ayudarían a salir adelante. Si le pagaban el precio adecuado, pronto podría saldar una de sus deudas. Se recostó contra la almohada y escribió la nota que siempre añadía al cheque.

_Querido Grover:_

_Espero que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres bien y seas feliz. Los niños están muy bien y deseando, al igual que yo, que termine el invierno. El tiempo está empezando a mejorar, aunque todavía queda nieve y hielo en los pastos. Quiero darte las gracias una vez más por habernos invitado a Florida. Sé que los niños lo habrían pasado estupendamente, pero es imposible dejar la granja o que los niños dejen de ir al colegio._

_Dos de nuestras yeguas están a punto de parir. La primavera promete ser excitante. Si estás pensando en viajar hacia el norte, no dejes de venir, por favor. Me gustaría que vieras lo que me has ayudado a conseguir._

_Como siempre, Bella._

Nunca sería suficiente. Bella dobló la carta y suspiró. Era tan poco lo que podía decir. Podía haberle mencionado a Edward. Habían hablando de su respectiva contribución al libro y sabía que Edward ya lo había entrevistado. De alguna manera, pensó, quizá fuera mejor para ambos que evitaran el tema hasta que el libro estuviera terminado. Stanholz quería a Jacob como si fuera su hijo y había sufrido como un padre por su muerte. Bella tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer por él mucho más que enviarle de vez en cuando las fotografías de los niños y una cartita añadida al cheque mensual.

Intentó sacudirse la tristeza y continuó revisando facturas. Primero las que tenía que pagar y después las que podían esperar algo más. Cuando terminó, le quedaba un total de veintisiete dólares y cuarenta centavos.

Decidió reservarlos para el fondo de emergencia. Era el único dinero que tenía de reserva. Los niños iban a necesitar zapatos nuevos en menos de un mes y veintisiete dólares no iban a ser suficientes. Eso le demostraba que había hecho bien al aceptar participar en el libro. Cuando le pagaran ese dinero, podrían mantenerse a flote. Y cuando nacieran los potros...

Tenía que parar. Bella cerró el libro con firmeza y ordenó los papeles. No iba a caer en la trampa de pasarse todo el día pensando en el dinero. Ya era suficiente. De momento, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido. Quisiera o no, no creía que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para atacar el suelo de la cocina o cualquiera de las tareas de la casa que estaban todavía pendientes. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar la tarde vegetando. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido un sábado libre? Al pensar en ello se echó a reír. ¿Y cuántas veces había deseado tener un sábado para no hacer nada en absoluto? Bueno, pues acababa de cumplirse su deseo y no lo soportaba.

Volvió la cabeza y vio el termómetro. Se negaba a tocarlo. Pero además estaba el teléfono. Bella vaciló y alargó la mano. Acababa de pagar la mayoría de las cuentas pendientes, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor momento para permitirse un pequeño lujo?

Bella marcó el dial y esperó pacientemente hasta el tercer timbrazo.

-Hola.

Le bastó oír aquella palabra para sonreír.

-Alice.

-¡Bella! -el resto fue un torrente de palabras, como si Alice necesitara hablar muy rápidamente para poder contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde la última vez que habían hablado-. Estaba pensando en ti. Esto debe ser otra muestra de la telepatía entre las trillizas. ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy con gripe y estaba empezando a compadecerme.

-Ahora ya puedes dejar de hacerlo. Seré yo la que te compadezca. ¿Estás descansando lo suficiente y bebiendo mucho líquido? Apuesto a que no te has tomado ni una sola pastilla de esas megavitaminas que te envié.

-Claro que me las tomé -se había tomado unas cinco, antes de arrinconar el bote en la despensa-. En cualquier caso, hoy ya me encuentro un poco mejor.

Alice quitó una bota de en medio y se sentó sobre un montón de revistas.

-¿Cómo están los monstruos?

-Maravillosamente. Odian el colegio y a menudo también se odian el uno al otro, dejan todo por el medio y me hacen reír por lo menos seis veces al día.

-Eres una mujer afortunada.

-Lo sé. Háblame de Nueva York. Tengo ganas de distraerme un rato.

-La semana pasada nevó, fue maravilloso -Alice rara vez se fijaba en lo rápidamente que la nieve se transformaba en barro-. En mi día libre, fui paseando hasta Central Park. Fue como estar en el país de las hadas. Hasta los atracadores parecían encantadores.

No serviría de nada decirle a Alice que quizá no fuera prudente que se fuera a pasear ella sola por el país de las hadas.

-¿Qué tal van las representaciones?

-Parece que van a durar eternamente. ¿Sabes que mamá y papá estuvieron dándose una vuelta por aquí el mes pasado? Hicieron un par de actuaciones en Catskill y yo los convencí para que se desviaran por Manhattan. Papá tuvo una discusión terrible con el coreógrafo.

-Puedo imaginármelo. ¿Qué tal están?

-Cuanto más envejecemos nosotras, más jóvenes están ellos -se produjo una pausa tan corta que nadie, salvo su hermana, podría haberla detectado-. Bella, ¿has seguido adelante con lo del libro?

-Sí -se esforzó en mantener un tono de naturalidad-. De hecho, el escritor ya está aquí.

-¿Y va todo bien?

-Va todo estupendamente.

-Me habría gustado que esperaras hasta que pudiéramos estar alguna de nosotras contigo.

-Qué tontería. Pero los echo de menos, a ti, a Rose, a papá y a mamá. Y a Garrett.

-He recibido un telegrama suyo.

-¿De Garrett? ¿Dónde está?

-En Marruecos. Quería decirme que le había enseñado una foto mía a un jeque y le había ofrecido doce camellos a cambio. Es emocionante.

-¿Y los ha aceptado?

-No me sorprendería. Bella, estoy pensando en dejar este espectáculo.

-¿Dejarlo? Pero si acabas de decirme que no va a terminar nunca.

-Por eso. Todo está siendo demasiado fácil. Ya llevo cerca de un año con la misma obra -miró en la mesilla que tenía al lado y descubrió un pendiente que creía perdido para siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo puso-. Creo que me gustaría tener tiempo para viajar. Si lo hago, ¿te importaría disfrutar de mi compañía durante algunos días?

-Oh, Alice, me encantaría.

-Bueno, pues no pierdas la esperanza. Ahora tengo que irme. La matiné del sábado, ya sabes. Dales recuerdos a los niños.

-Lo haré. Adiós.

Bella se recostó en la cama y se imaginó a su hermana agarrando la mochila, buscando las llaves, saliendo del apartamento a toda velocidad y llegando al teatro diez minutos tarde. Ese era el estilo de Alice. La crítica de Broadway había aclamado el musical en el que actuaba y ella estaba pensando en dejarlo para ver lo que pasaba fuera de Nueva York. También ese era el estilo de Alice.

Y el suyo consistía en hacer la colada todos los días. Con un pequeño suspiro, Bella se levantó de la cama.

Una hora después, estaba satisfecha de haber recuperado el control de al menos una parte de su vida. Vestida con un enorme jersey, llevó la primera carga de ropa limpia y doblada hacia las escaleras. La puerta principal se abrió de repente y entraron dos niños y un perro ladrando.

-¡Sigmund! -hizo una maniobra evasiva antes de que el perro pudiera tirarlas a ella y a las sábanas limpias al suelo.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Tengo un camión nuevo! -emocionado, Chris blandía una reluciente camioneta mientras gritaba con un chicle en la boca.

-Eh, es preciosa.

Dejó el cesto de la ropa limpia para examinar el camión, desde el capó hasta las luces traseras, como sabía que se esperaba de ella.

-Y a mí me han comprado un avión -gritó Ben para llamar su atención-. Un reactor.

-Veamos -Bella tomó el avión y le dedicó el tiempo correspondiente-. Parece muy rápido. ¿Dónde está...?

Edward cruzó la puerta en ese momento, con una bolsa de provisiones en cada brazo.

-Hay más bolsas en el coche, amigos.

-¡De acuerdo!

Salieron corriendo otra vez, con el perro pisándoles los talones.

-Con que una roca, ¿eh? -le sonrió Bella cuando pasó por delante de ella.

-Lo era. Hasta ahora -Bella lo siguió al interior de la cocina-. Edward, has sido muy amable al comprarles unos regalos a los niños, pero no deberías dejar que te presionen.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo -murmuró. No estaba preparado para admitir el placer que le había causado comprarles aquel par de juguetes de plástico-. Y de todas formas, creo que lo he resuelto bastante bien. Ben quería la bomba atómica.

-Sí, lo puso en la lista de regalos de Navidad -echó un vistazo a las bolsas y vio un paquete de galletas rellenas de vainilla-. ¿Galletas de vainilla?

-Sí, me encantan.

-Mmm. Y barritas de chocolate.

-También me gustan las barritas de chocolate, sí -contestó, pasándole unas cuantas.

-¿Y te queda algún diente sano?

-Sigue así y te lo demostraré.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa?

Chris entró en la cocina, tambaleándose por el peso de una de las bolsas. Bella rescató la bolsa, la dejó en el mostrador y levantó al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos una sorpresa -Chris le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y soltó una carcajada.

-Se supone que no deberíamos decírselo -Ben entró la cocina, intentando no mostrar el esfuerzo que le estaba costando llevar la última bolsa.

-Ya entiendo. Bueno, a mí me parece que unos chicos que han trabajado tanto deben estar muertos de hambre.

-Ya hemos comido -Ben dejó las bolsas en el suelo y miró la caja de galletas-. Hamburguesas.

-Y patatas fritas -añadió Chris.

-Parece que habéis pasado un gran día.

-Ha sido genial. Ahora quiero poner las pegatinas a mi avión. Vamos, Chris.

Ante aquella imperiosa orden, Chris bajó de los brazos de su madre y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

-No se cansan nunca, ¿verdad? -comentó Edward mientras guardaba las compras.

-Imagino que habrás podido comprobarlo por ti mismo en los almacenes -tenía la mirada fija en las bolsas vacías, pero estaba más interesada en Edward-. Estoy un poco sorprendida -comentó-. No tienes aspecto de necesitar un frasco de aspirinas y una siesta.

-¿Debería?

-No sé. En realidad, hasta pareces habértelo pasado bien.

-Y me lo he pasado muy bien -cerró la puerta de la despensa y se volvió-. ¿Sorprendida?

-Sí -Jacob nunca disfrutaba con los niños. Sus hijos lo desconcertaban, lo frustraban y lo enfadaban, jamás los había disfrutado-. La mayoría de los hombres... solteros, no consideran muy divertido pasarse una tarde de sábado de compras con un par de niños.

-Estás generalizando.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que nunca te he preguntado si tienes hijos.

-No. Mi ex esposa era modelo. No tenía tiempo para tener hijos.

-Lo siento. Edward se volvió y la miró divertido. -¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta la dejó estupefacta. -El divorcio... normalmente es una experiencia difícil.

-En este caso, lo que fue difícil fue el matrimonio. Solo duró un año y medio.

Qué poco tiempo, pensó. Pero Edward parecía un hombre capaz de asumir y enfrentarse rápidamente a un error.

-Pero aun así, el divorcio nunca es una experiencia agradable.

-El matrimonio rara vez lo es.

Bella abrió la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero descubrió que tenía muy pocos argumentos en contra.

-Pero divorciarte es como admitir que eres un fracasado, ¿verdad?

No estaba hablando de él. Edward sacó una botella de leche y la metió en el frigorífico, preguntándose si Bella seria consciente de lo transparente que era.

-Lo que fue un fracaso fue nuestro matrimonio, no yo.

Bella intentó sacudirse aquel sentimiento. Y, como tantas veces había visto hacer Edward a su propia madre, dobló pulcramente las bolsas.

-Supongo que es más fácil cuando no hay niños por medio.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo diría que cuando un matrimonio no funciona, no funciona. Y es absurdo fingir que las cosas son de otra manera.

Bella alzó la mirada y descubrió a Edward mirándola fijamente. Se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad, pensó Bella, mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas.

-Bueno, parece que ya está todo bajo control.

-Todavía no, pero casi -se acercó a ella y posó la mano en su frente-. Está bajando la fiebre.

-Ya te he dicho que me encontraba mejor.

-Estupendo. Porque quiero que hayas recuperado completamente las fuerzas antes de que empecemos a trabajar otra vez. Me gusta jugar lo más limpio posible.

-¿Y cuándo no sea posible?

-¿Tú crees en las normas, Bella?

-Por supuesto.

-No hay que dar nada por supuesto. Las personas establecen normas y después las utilizan para ignorarlas. La gente inteligente no se encasilla en ellas. Tengo otra cosa en el coche.

Descontenta con él y con la situación, Bella se volvió y subió a su habitación. Oyó a los niños caminando detrás de Edward y continuó haciendo sus tareas.

¿Cuánto sabría Edward de su matrimonio? Ella no pretendía haberlo mostrado como si hubiera sido la gloria. ¿O sí? Simplemente quería darle una impresión de normalidad, de un matrimonio satisfactorio. Había llegado a ese acuerdo consigo misma. No mencionaría las lágrimas ni las promesas rotas, ni las mentiras, ni las desilusiones. No podría ocultar sus infidelidades, puesto que habían aparecido en todas las revistas, pero pensaba que podría restarles importancia. Y desde luego, no pensaba, por nada del mundo, permitir que descubriera que había rellenado los impresos del divorcio unos meses antes de que Jacob participara en su última carrera.

Seguramente no lo sabía, se dijo a sí misma mientras se asomaba a la ventana. No tenía ningún motivo para haber ido a entrevistar a su abogado. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿aquella no era acaso una información confidencial? Cuatro años atrás, había pasado una agonía intentando encontrar la mejor manera de decirles a sus hijos que iba a divorciarse de su padre. En vez de hablarles del divorcio, al final había tenido que explicarles que su padre había muerto.

Chris no lo había comprendido. Apenas conocía a su padre y no tenía manera de comprender lo que significaba la muerte. Pero Ben sí. Habían llorado juntos y aquella primera noche habían dormido en la misma cama en la que Bella había pasado tantas y tantas noches sola.

En aquella etapa, estaba intentando darles lo que pensaba podían necesitar para comprender a su padre y para comprenderse a sí mismos. Y tenía que protegerlos. El problema era que ya no estaba segura de cómo iba a poder hacer las dos cosas.

-Mamá -Ben abrió la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar-. Tienes que bajar. La sorpresa ya está lista.

Bella lo miró. Estaba en el marco de la puerta, ansioso y sonrojado con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.

-Ben -Bella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo-. Te quiero.

Complacido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, el niño se echó a reír. Y como no había nadie que pudiera verlo, le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero, mamá.

Y como conocía bien a su hijo, Bella le mordisqueó el cuello hasta hacerle reír.

-¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? -le preguntó.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Sabes que puedo hacerte hablar. Que puedo conseguir que estés más que dispuesto a decirme todo lo que sabes.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Chris con impaciencia desde el final de la escalera-. Baja, dice Edward que no podemos empezar hasta que no estés tú aquí.

«Dice Edward», pensó Bella con un suspiro. Aprovechando aquel momento de distracción, Ben consiguió escabullirse y bajó bailando las escaleras.

-Corre -le ordenó, y continuo bajando.

Divertida, Bella bajó tras él.

-De acuerdo, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? -los encontró en el salón, acurrucados frente a un video.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo ha alquilado Edward -Chris, delirando de alegría, se subió al sofá y gritó-: ¡Se pueden poner cintas de películas!

-Ya lo sé -miró a Edward mientras este ponía el aparato en funcionamiento.

-Dice que como no podemos ir al cine, veremos la película en casa. Hemos traído Los Guerreros del Espacio.

Bella levantó a Chris en brazos.

-¿Los Guerreros del Espacio?

-He perdido la votación -le dijo Edward-. Había películas mucho más interesantes.

-Estoy segura.

-Pero he traído esto también -le mostró una segunda cita.

-Sin Ley -murmuró Bella-. El último gran éxito de Rosalie. Estaba realmente maravillosa en esta película.

-Siempre me ha encantado.

-Todavía me acuerdo de estar en el cine y verla salir en la pantalla. Es una sensación increíble -le bastó tener aquella cinta entre las manos para sentir cerca a su hermana y saber que nunca estaría realmente sola-. Es curioso, he hablado con Alice hace un par de horas y ahora...

-¿Podemos ver nosotros a Rosalie? -Ben estaba casi fuera de sí ante la posibilidad de ver a su tía en la televisión. Me gusta ver cuando le dispara a ese tipo en el sombrero.

Bella vaciló, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ambos niños la miraban ansiosos. Edward se limitó a arquear una ceja y esperó. Y Bella cedió, más por sí misma que por ellos, comprendió.

-Creo que nos faltan las palomitas.

Edward sonrío de oreja a oreja, comprendiendo perfectamente el proceso que había tenido lugar en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Las vas a hacer tú?

-Sí, creo que podré arreglármelas sola.

Veinte minutos después, estaban repantingados en el sofá, viendo la primera de una serie de batallas con espadas láser. Ben, como siempre, era partidario de los malos. Chris apretaba con sus deditos el brazo de Bella, y ella se inclinaba hacia él y le susurraba cosas al oído parí hacerle reír.

Parecía todo tan normal. En eso fue en lo que estuvo pensando durante aquella ruidosa película. Ver una película comiendo palomitas durante una fría tarde de sábado. Parecía tan sencillo, tan simple... Pero ella nunca había deseado mucho más. Relajada, apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Rozó con la mano la de Edward. Empezó a apartarla, pero después lo miró.

Él la estaba observando por encima de las cabezas de sus hijos. Las preguntas que siempre parecían poblar sus ojos continuaban allí, pero Bella se estaba acostumbrando a ellas. Y a él. Edward estaba haciendo eso por ella, por sus hijos. Y quizá, solo quizá, él también lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo. Quizá fuera lo único que realmente importaba. Con una sonrisa, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sencillez en una mujer. Bella se había limitado a sonreírle y a tomar su mano. No había coqueteo en aquel gesto, ni tampoco sutiles promesas. Si hubiera tenido que interpretar aquel gesto, habría dicho que era una forma de darle las gracias.

Edward pensó que en aquello consistía tener una familia. Fines de semana poco tranquilos, con rostros pegajosos, tareas rutinarias y un salón lleno de juguetes. Y cálidas sonrisas de una mujer que parecía feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Docenas de preguntas que contestar a las curiosas mentes infantiles y búsqueda constante de respuestas. Y satisfacción, una satisfacción que no requería de focos ni música rápida.

Él siempre había querido tener una familia. Una vez se había dicho que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por Tanya. tanya, con aquella admirable silueta y sus sensuales y oscuras miradas, había conseguido provocar ciertos sentimientos en su interior... Hacerlos estallar, quizá fuera una mejor forma de decirlo, admitió Edward. Le resultaba mucho más fácil recordarlo en aquel momento, cuando ya todo había terminado. Se habían conocido, habían hecho el amor y se habían casado. Todo ello arrastrados por un torbellino de sensualidad. Le había parecido lo mejor. Ambos vivían al límite y les gustaba. Pero, de alguna manera, había sido el peor de sus errores. Tanya quería más, más dinero, más emociones, más glamour. Y él quería... Maldito fuera si sabía lo que quería.

Pero al menos podía creer que la mujer que estaba sentada a dos niños de distancia de él era real, y podría ser suya.

* * *

**A poco no sta cada vez mas interesante esto?**

**reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola gracias por los reviews y los follow jeje espero sigan asi jeje esto se pone cada ves mejor**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

El trabajo acumulado ayudó a Bella a evitar a Edward durante la mañana. Había oído el sonido de su máquina de escribir cuando había despertado a los niños para ir al colegio. Era un sonido firme, casi monótono, que no expresaba las interrupciones y los estallidos de inspiración que ella había esperado en un escritor. Quizá para él fuera una rutina penetrar y reproducir la vida de otra gente.

Aquel sonido le había recordado que el fin de semana solo había sido una tregua. Era lunes, se había recuperado y las preguntas iban a empezar otra vez. Deseaba poder recuperar la confianza que tenía una semana atrás y creer que podría contestar únicamente las preguntas que eligiera, y contestarlas además a su manera.

Pero su propia rutina la ayudó a tranquilizarse. El alboroto del desayuno, la fragancia del café y la típica búsqueda frenética de un guante perdido antes de despedir a sus hijos. Los había visto alejarse por el camino, como hacía todas las mañanas. Nunca dejaba de conmoverla y sorprenderla que fueran suyos. Suyos. Aquellos dos aprendices de hombres, con sus gorros de lana en la cabeza que corrían hacia el autobús, dispuestos a enfrentarse a un nuevo día, habían salido de ella. Era fascinante, maravilloso e incluso un poco aterrador.

Cuando desaparecieron, continuó observando el camino un rato más. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, fueran cuales fueran las sorpresas que le deparara la vida, nada podría arrebatarle a sus hijos. Y al pensar en ello, el día que tenía por delante le pareció mucho más fácil.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el establo unos minutos después, oyó el sonido de un motor. Cambió de dirección y vio al señor Petrie saliendo de la cabina de su camión. Le produjo tal emoción que lo habría besado.

-Señora -sonrió de oreja a oreja y escupió un trozo de tabaco de mascar.

-Señor Petrie, me alegro de verlo -dejó el cubo en el que llevaba los huevos en el suelo y lo miró con atención-. ¿Está seguro de que ya puede trabajar?

-Tan seguro como de que va a llover.

Parecía estar bien. Evidentemente, era un hombre bien alimentado. Bajo la barba de varios días, se adivinaba un rostro rubicundo y curtido por el sol. Era poco más alto que Bella y tenía la complexión de un tronco, pero era increíblemente ágil. Llevaba unas botas negras y gastadas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

-Si su esposa lo ha dejado salir de casa, supongo que es porque ya está listo para cambiar el heno.

-Vieja gruñona -dijo con cariño-. Ha estado toda la semana poniéndome cataplasmas de mostaza -entrecerró sus ojillos miopes-. Usted tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto.

-Pues estoy perfectamente. Ahora mismo iba a empezar con los establos.

-¿Cómo están nuestras damas?

-Maravillosamente -empezaron a caminar juntos por el encharcado camino-. El veterinario vino el viernes a echarles un vistazo. Al parecer, Eve y Gladys van a ser madres antes de que termine la semana.

Petrie volvió a escupir mientras cruzaban el establo.

-¿Vino Jorgensen?

-Sí, tiene mucho interés en el potro.

-No deje que ese viejo caballo le robe. Cóbrele bien, no se deje intimidar -Petrie empujó la puerta con una mano a la que le faltaba la primera falange del dedo anular.

-Nadie me va a intimidar -le aseguró Bella.

Petrie, que la conocía desde hacía cinco años y trabajaba para ella desde hacía dos, la creía. Bella podría parecerse a esas mujeres que salían en las revistas que su esposa tenía siempre en la mesita del café, pero era una mujer dura. Una mujer sola tenía que serlo.

-Le diré una cosa, saque los caballos y yo me ocuparé de limpiar los establos.

-Pero...

-No, usted ha estado limpiando sola los establos durante la semana pasada y a mí me parece que necesita tomar un poco el sol. Además, tengo que trabajar para poder quitarme parte de la grasa que mi esposa me azuza cuando estoy demasiado débil para impedírselo. Ah, estás aquí, preciosa -acarició la cabeza de Eve cuando esta la sacó de su cubículo. Sus manos callosas eran tan delicadas como las manos de un tañedor de laúd-. El viejo Petrie ha vuelto -se sacó una zanahoria del bolsillo y dejó que se la quitara de la mano.

Bella admiraba su capacidad para tratar con los caballos, de la misma manera que siempre había concedido un gran valor a sus opiniones.

-Lo ha echado de menos.

-Seguro que sí -se acercó al siguiente cubículo para prestarle a la otra yegua la misma atención-. Le diré algo, señora Black, si yo tuviera medios, tendría una yegua como esta.

Bella conocía su situación financiera y las limitaciones que suponía vivir de una pensión y poco más. Como cada vez que lo veía, le dolía no poder pagarle más.

-Si usted no me hubiera ayudado, yo tampoco podría haberlas tenido.

-Oh, usted ha hecho muy buen trabajo... Pero quizá haya tenido que pagar demasiado -soltó una estridente carcajada y se acercó al siguiente caballo-. Cuando vino aquí era una auténtica novata, señora Black, pero hay que reconocer que ha madurado.

Procediendo de él, era un auténtico cumplido. Con más placer del que había sido capaz de disfrutar desde hacía días, Bella comenzó a sacar los caballos al sol.

Edward la observaba desde la ventana. Estaba cantando. No podía oírla, pero lo sabía por su forma de moverse. La observó cepillar meticulosamente las pezuñas y las crines de los caballos. Había en ella una liviandad, una luminosidad que no le había visto en otras ocasiones. Pero, en aquel momento, Bella pensaba que estaba sola.

Había dejado los guantes en un poste y pasaba sus manos desnudas por los flancos de uno de los caballos. Aquellas manos tan delicadas, pensó. Pero, de alguna manera, parecían también suficientemente duras para cepillar las crines de los caballos. ¿Cómo sería el tacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel? ¿O sentirlas deslizarse abandonadamente por su cuerpo, excitándolo, explorándolo? ¿Lo miraría con aquella expresión soñadora? Pensó que seguramente la tendría en aquel momento, pero estaba demasiado lejos para estar seguro.

Y, si era inteligente, continuaría guardando las distancias.

Tenía el rostro mucho más pálido tras la gripe. Pero el aire frío de la mañana llevaría color a sus mejillas mientras la luz del sol y el ejercicio ayudaban a entrar en calor a sus músculos. Tampoco estaría pálida cuando hiciera el amor con él. La vería sonrojada de excitación. La pasión imprimiría una nueva agilidad a sus miembros. Podía imaginarse lo que sería sentir su piel resbalando sobre la suya. Casi podía paladear su sabor en aquellos oscuros y secretos rincones que las capas de ropa del invierno hacían todavía más misteriosos. Quería hacerla desprenderse de aquellas capas, una a una, mientras lo miraba, deseándolo, ardiendo de deseo por él. Le bastaba pensar en ello para que se le acelerara el pulso.

Había deseado a otras mujeres. A veces, había satisfecho sus deseos, otras muchas no. La pasión iba y venía. Brotaba y se desvanecía. El lo entendía perfectamente. Y que en aquel momento estuviera retorciéndose de deseo, que estuviera asomado a la ventana y mirándola mientras la pasión clamaba locamente en su interior, no significaba que continuara deseándola al día siguiente. El deseo no podía regir la vida de nadie, ni el deseo por el dinero, ni el deseo de poder ni, desde luego, el deseo por una mujer.

Pero Edward continuaba observándola mientras la máquina eléctrica zumbaba impaciente tras él.

Después la observó llevar los caballos al establo, de dos en dos o de tres en tres. Esperó a que saliera otra vez, sin calcular el tiempo que pasaba. De pronto, obviamente en un impulso, Bella montó en aquel caballo al que había llamado Judd. Con solo las riendas, sin ensillarlo siquiera, salió cabalgando del potrero y se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba hasta las colinas.

A Edward le entraron ganas de abrir la ventana y gritarle que no fuera idiota. Al mismo tiempo, quería verla montar. Quería verla presionar las rodillas contra el caballo mientras sostenía las riendas con la mano. Pero, sobre todo, quería ver su expresión de puro deleite mientras el sol derramaba su calor sobre su rostro.

Bella dejó que el caballo cabalgara durante diez, quince minutos, quizá. Edward estaba demasiado cautivado para andar pendiente del tiempo. Su melena se elevaba y descendía mientras cabalgaba, pero Bella no se molestaba en apartarla de su rostro. Y cuando bajó del caballo, Edward supo que estaba riendo. Enterró la cara en el cuello del animal y volvió a acariciarlo. Lentamente, seguramente entre susurros. Edward se preguntaba qué palabras estaría susurrándole.

Un hombre estaba empezando a perder la razón cuando tenía celos de un caballo. Edward lo sabía, pero continuó asomado a la ventana, esforzándose en mantener el control, o quizá, esperando que llegara lo inevitable. Bella volvió a desaparecer en el interior del establo. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que debía darse la vuelta, que debía volver a su trabajo, pero esperó.

Bella volvió con el semental, sujetándole el dogal cerca de la barbilla mientras el caballo se movía inquieto. Lo ató a la cerca del potrero y comenzó a acicalarlo.

El animal era hermoso, alzaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor con aquella arrogancia que Edward percibía incluso desde la ventana. Parecía estar nervioso. Cuando Bella le tomó uno de los cascos, retiró la pata un par de veces, liberándose de su mano hasta que Bella pudo agarrarlo con fuerza y hacer su trabajo. Cuando Bella le soltó la pata, Edward contuvo la respiración al ver que el caballo intentaba cocearla. Bella lo evitó y continuó tranquilamente con la pata siguiente. Edward casi podía oírla regañándolo con la misma suavidad con la que habría regañado a alguno de sus hijos.

Maldita fuera. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Posó la mano sobre el cristal, como si estuviera pidiéndole que alzara la mirada, como si quisiera oír una respuesta. ¿Quién demonios era? Si era una mujer sincera, ¿qué sentido tenían sus mentiras? Si era una mujer de principios, ¿cómo podía mentir?

Pero estaba mintiendo, se recordó Edward. Y continuaría mintiéndole hasta que consiguiera confundirla. Y aquel era el día, se prometió a sí mismo mientras la observaba cepillar el pelo oscuro y brillante del caballo.

Dio medía vuelta, regresó a la máquina de escribir y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que olvidarla.

* * *

**Mmm por lo q se ve nuestro Edward ya sta flaqueando jejeje**

**kieren saber mas? **

**ya saben que hacer...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Bellezas spero sten disfrutandoo muchoo**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 15**

Eran después de las once cuando la oyó entrar en la casa. Ya tenía información sobre los primeros años profesionales de Black y sobre el pasado de su familia. Había pasado a papel su primer encuentro con Bella desde su propio punto de vista, utilizando parte de la información que la propia Bella le había dado sobre aquel momento y sobre la historia de su familia. La gente estaría interesada en la hermana de una de las más recientes estrellas de Hollywood y de una de las actrices más exitosas de Broadway. Por supuesto, Edward no había pasado por alto su pasado artístico. Tres hermanas, tres actrices. Pero él estaba a punto de reescribir en guión de la vida de Bella.

Bella lo oyó bajar, pero continuó lavando los huevos.

-Buenos días -no se volvió y continuó trabajando-. Hay café recién hecho.

-Gracias.

Edward se acercó hasta la cocina y Bella lo miró. No se había afeitado. Como siempre, sintió un nudo en el estómago, quizá provocado por haberse imaginado aquel rostro rudo y ligeramente primitivo contra el suyo.

-El señor Petrie ha vuelto. Creo que debería haberse quedado en casa un par de días más, pero echaba de menos a los caballos.

-¿Ya has terminado con los caballos?

-Por ahora sí. Pero de vez en cuando tendré que ir a ver cómo están las yeguas.

-Estupendo -se sirvió una taza de café, se encendió un cigarrillo y puso la grabadora en funcionamiento-. ¿Cuándo decidieron divorciarse Black y tú?

Se cayó un huevo al suelo. Bella se lo quedó mirando perpleja. Sin decir una sola palabra, comenzó a limpiar.

-¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta?

-No -su voz sonaba amortiguada al principio, pero no tardó en recuperar las fuerzas-. No, pero me gustaría saber de dónde has sacado esa idea.

-Leah Brewer.

-Ya entiendo -Bella terminó de limpiar el desastre y se volvió para lavarse las manos.

-Se acostaba con tu marido.

-Lo sé

Bella se secó minuciosamente las manos. Las sentía firmes. E intentó conservar aquella firmeza.

-No era la primera.

-También soy consciente de ello -se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un café.

-¿Tienes hielo en las venas? -replicó Edward. Bella se volvió con calma hacia él, desafiándolo sin pretenderlo-. Tu marido hacía el amor con cualquiera que llegara hasta su cama. Te engañaba constantemente. Leah Brewer solo fue la última de una larga lista.

¿Creía que estaba haciéndole daño?, se preguntó Bella. ¿Pensaba que todavía podía sentir dolor, que todavía podía sentirse traicionada? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había experimentado aquellos sentimientos. Ya no sentía nada, salvo una vaga curiosidad por el enfado que veía en los ojos de Edward.

-Si ambos lo sabemos, ¿qué sentido tiene hablar de eso?

-¿Iba a dejarte por ella?

Bella dio un sorbo a su café. Le servía para relajarse. Le diría la verdad, al menos hasta donde era posible decírsela.

-Jacob nunca me pidió el divorcio -bebió otra vez, sintiendo cómo aquel líquido fuerte y caliente se extendía por su cuerpo-. Aunque es muy posible que le dijera a Leah que lo había hecho.

Aquello era cierto. Sus entrañas le decían a Edward que en aquella ocasión Bella estaba siendo completamente sincera. Pero aquello embrollaba las cosas todavía más.

-Leah no es ninguna estúpida. Estaba convencida de que Black y ella estarían casados antes de que acabara el año.

-No puedo hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que ella pensaba o dejara de pensar.

-¿Y sobre qué puedes hacer algún comentario? -el enfado estalló y se dejó llevar por él. Quizá con la furia pudiera por fin derribar sus defensas-. Dime, ¿cómo te sentías al saber que tu marido te era infiel?

Bella sabía que aquella pregunta tenía que llegar. Se había preparado para ella. Pero, de alguna manera, le resultaba difícil contestarla.

-Jacob y yo... nos comprendíamos -qué vehemente sonaba, qué ridículamente sofisticada-. Yo, bueno, sabía que estaba sometido a muchas presiones, tenía que estar en las pistas mes tras mes...

-¿Y eso le daba permiso para liberar sus tensiones como quisiera?

Bella no estaba tan tranquila como le habría gustado, pero todavía tenía la situación bajo control.

-No estoy hablando de que tuviera derecho, y tampoco pretendo excusarlo, Edward. Pero ese era el motivo.

-¿Crees que estar separado de ti, en las pistas y presionado para ganar, es razón suficiente para que se entregara a las mujeres, al alcohol y las drogas?

-¿Drogas? -el semblante de Bella adquirió la palidez de un cadáver. Si el impacto que reflejo su rostro no era real, debería estar con su hermana en Hollywood, decidió Edward-. No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Estoy hablando de cocaína.

Su voz había adquirido el tono duro y acusador de un periodista. Y estaba intentando no odiarse por ello.

-No -había una repentina y pura desesperación en su voz. Edward observó que palidecían sus nudillos mientras se agarraba al mostrador-. No, no me lo creo.

-Bella, tengo esa información de distintas fuentes -suavizó el tono de voz. Sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo. Podía haberle mentido en otras ocasiones, pero en aquel momento, su dolor era real-. No lo sabías.

-No puedes escribir eso. No puedes. Los niños -se cubrió los ojos con las manos-. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hecho?

Edward la agarró del brazo. Pero ella no lo había oído levantarse.

-Siéntate -cuando empezó a sacudir la cabeza, Edward la condujo hasta un taburete-. Siéntate, Bella...

-No puedes escribir eso -repitió, elevando y bajando la voz al hablar-. No puedes estar seguro de que es cierto. Si pones eso en el libro, retiraré mi autorización. Te demandaré.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tranquilizarte.

-¿Tranquilizarme?

Se retorcía las manos de tal manera que le dolían los dedos. Solo la determinación le permitía continuar enfrentándose a él, con los ojos arrasados por la desesperación.

-Acabas de decirme que Jacob era... -tragó saliva, intentando dominarse-. Apaga eso -le dijo quedamente, y esperó hasta que la grabadora dejó de funcionar-. Esto que te voy a decir ahora no tiene nada que ver con el libro, ¿lo comprendes?

Habían desaparecido las lágrimas de sus ojos y su voz volvía a ser firme. Edward la recordó subiendo su maleta al segundo piso. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-De acuerdo, Bella.

-Si Jacob utilizaba drogas, yo nunca lo supe.

-¿Y crees que deberías haberlo sabido?

Bella cerró los ojos. Una desgarradora sensación de fracaso se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-No.

-Lo siento -Edward tomó su mano, y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando Bella la apartó-. Lo siento. Su madre lo sabía. Al parecer, incluso intentó que se desintoxicara.

Una idea terrible asaltó a Bella en aquel momento.

-La última carrera...

-Iba limpio -el alivio de Bella fue casi tangible-. Simplemente iba demasiado rápido.

Bella asintió y enderezó los hombros. Si algo había aprendido durante aquellos años, había sido a ir paso a paso para poder continuar.

-Edward, no te estoy pidiendo ningún favor, pero me gustaría que recordaras que hay gente inocente implicada en este asunto. Los niños se merecen algún legado de su padre. Si intentas publicar algo sobre esto, encontraré la manera de impedirlo, aunque tenga que recurrir a Janice.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en ocultar esa información, Bella?

Bella lo miró abiertamente.

-Deberías preguntarme mejor por el interés que tengo en proteger a mis hijos.

Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero intentó reprimirla.

-En cuanto las cosas empiezan a rodar, ya no es posible detenerlas. Habría sido más inteligente paralizar el libro desde el primer momento.

-¿No tienes suficiente con el sexo? -le espetó, desesperada por sentirse de nuevo en terreno seguro. ¿Cómo iba a poder ir paso a paso cuando cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba metida hasta las rodillas en arenas movedizas? ¿También tienes que hablar de ese turbio asunto? ¿No puedes dejarles nada a los niños?

-¿Quieres que escriba un cuento de hadas?

La agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse del mostrador. Debería estar resentido con ella por hacerlo sentirse responsable, pero no podía. Bella parecía tan perdida e indefensa...

-Bella, ya es demasiado tarde para intentar parar el libro. La editorial te demandaría si lo intentaras. Habla conmigo, dime la verdad. Confía en mí.

-¿Que confíe en ti? -lo miró fijamente, deseando poder ver en su interior, encontrar en él algo de bondad-. Confiaba en mí misma y mira el desastre en el que me encuentro -enfrentándose a lo inevitable, dejó de impedir que Edward le tomara las manos-. No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

-No.

Bella esperó un momento, hasta que estuvo segura de que tenía fuerzas suficientes.

-Vuelve a encender la grabadora.

Edward tenía la sensación de que en cuestión de segundos, se había alejado a kilómetros de él. En cuanto la grabadora se puso en funcionamiento, Bella comenzó a hablar otra vez. Pero no lo miraba.

-Jacob nunca consumió drogas en mi presencia. Estuvimos casados durante cuatro años y nunca lo vi consumir drogas de ningún tipo. Por lo que a mí concierne, no las utilizaba en absoluto. Jacob era un deportista y, por lo tanto, un hombre muy disciplinado con su cuerpo.

-Pero, durante la mayor parte de vuestro matrimonio, vivisteis separados.

-Eso es cierto. Cada uno de nosotros tenía responsabilidades que atender que nos impedían estar juntos,

-A mí me parece que tú tenías ciertas responsabilidades que deberían haberos mantenido juntos.

Bella lo ignoró. No iba a hundirse en la culpa o en la autocompasión otra vez.

-Volviendo a tu pregunta anterior, Jacob a menudo se sentía muy solo. Era un hombre atractivo y las mujeres forman parte del circuito.

-¿Y tú lo aceptabas?

-Aceptaba que Jacob no era capaz de serme fiel. Me daba cuenta de que el matrimonio es responsabilidad de dos. Y, en ciertos aspectos, yo no era capaz de darle lo que necesitaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Había que olvidarse del orgullo. Bella había descubierto que casi nunca servia de nada.

-Yo solo tenía dieciocho años cuando nos casamos. Y, a pesar de que toda mi familia se dedicaba al mundo del espectáculo, había estado muy protegida. Era virgen cuando me casé con Jacob y él a menudo me decía que continuaba siéndolo. Fracasé en la cama, así que comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Quizá no estuviera bien, pero creo que fue algo natural.

-Deja de humillarte de esa forma.

Bella advirtió su furia apenas contenida y se volvió hacia él.

-Querías respuestas y te las estoy dando. Jacob se acostaba con otras mujeres porque su mujer no lo satisfacía.

-Al infierno -la hizo girarse, obligándola a enfrentarse a él-. Eres una estúpida si de verdad crees lo que estás diciendo.

-Edward, yo sé lo que ocurría en mi dormitorio, tú no.

-Pero yo sé lo que sucede en tu interior.

-Me has preguntado que si tenía hielo en las venas y te estoy contestando.

-No, no lo tienes -la levantó del taburete y se acercó a ella-. Ahora te lo demostraré.

La tenía muy cerca. Su boca descendió sobre la suya, ardiente, furiosa, antes de que Bella pudiera pensar siquiera en protestar. La excitación burbujeaba en el interior de Bella, batallando contra la fuerza de su instinto de supervivencia. Intentó resistirse. Había algo salvaje y aterrador en la forma en la que Edward avivaba su deseo hasta convertirlo en algo doloroso. Posaba las manos en su pelo con una delicadeza exquisita, pero la sostenía cerca de él con un fuerte sentimiento de furiosa posesividad. Lenta, pero inevitablemente, Bella se dejó llevar.

Edward había ardido de deseo por ella durante toda la noche, durante toda la mañana también, pero no imaginaba que sería algo así. Lenguas de fuego y humo lo cegaban. El cuerpo de Bella estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco mientras luchaba para resistirse a la pasión que Edward era capaz de despertar en ella. Pero, en vez de empujarlo, clavaba los dedos en sus hombros. Edward casi podía oír los latidos del corazón de Bella... Miedo, emoción, deseo, no le importaba. Siempre que estuviera seguro de que latía por él.

Y, de pronto, con una increíble naturalidad, Bella se relajó. Sus labios se suavizaron, su cuerpo cedió, y de pronto fue suya.

Su corazón no aminoraba su marcha. De alguna manera, incluso parecía latir más rápidamente cuando lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos. Suspiró. Edward sintió su cálido aliento contra su boca; y acarició el pelo de Bella suave, lentamente, porque ella parecía necesitarlo. La llama parecía haberse extinguido, pero el calor estaba todavía allí, hirviendo, chisporroteando. Podría haberse quemado vivo de ternura.

-Ven a mi habitación, Bella -le susurró al oído y después contra su boca-. Sube conmigo.

Bella quería hacerlo. Y darse cuenta de ello la impactó. Ya había aceptado que se sentía atraída por él, pero una cuestión muy diferente era estar dispuesta a acostarse con un hombre.

-Edward, yo...

-Te deseo -su boca descendió hasta la barbilla de Bella, que mordisqueó suavemente-. Ya lo sabes.

-Creo que sí, pero, por favor...

Le temblaba la voz y sentía los músculos como si se hubieran transformado en gelatina. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de caminar al borde del precipicio por segunda vez sin mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

-Me deseas -Edward alzó las manos, moldeando sus caderas, dibujando sus costillas y tentando sus senos-. Puedo sentirlo en cada una de tus respiraciones.

-Sí -era absurdo negarlo-. Pero necesito algo más -tomó la mano de Edward y se la llevó a la mejilla-. Necesito algún tiempo.

Edward la tomó por la barbilla. Bella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, como en más de una ocasión había imaginado que ocurriría. Sus ojos se mostraban recelosos, inseguros; si no hubiera sido por ellos, por la intensidad y la casi completa confianza con la que lo miraban, habría ignorado sus protestas y la habría subido a su habitación.

-Me pregunto cuánto daño te hizo.

-No -sacudió la cabeza-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió entre Jacob y yo.

-No te crees lo que estás diciendo, y yo tampoco lo creo. Él es el que te ha servido como criterio. Antes o después, te darás cuenta de que no puedes compararme con él.

-No pienso en Jacob cuando te beso. No pienso en él nada en absoluto.

Edward tensó los dedos sobre su piel.

-Bella, si lo que quieres es tiempo, será mejor que tengas cuidado.

Bella sintió que la energía que minutos antes la inundaba la había abandonado.

-Yo no sé cómo se llevan estas cosas. No sé andarme con juegos, ni utilizar ardides... Esa es la razón por la que fracasé tan terriblemente la otra vez.

-A mí no me interesan los juegos. Y tampoco oírte echarte la culpa de todo. Hagamos un trato.

Bella se humedeció los labios y deseó poder estar segura de sí misma otra vez.

-¿De qué clase?

-Dime la verdad. La verdad -repitió, posando las manos en sus hombros-. Escribiré objetivamente. Después, dejaremos que la culpa caiga en el lado en el que corresponda.

Lo hacía parecer tan fácil, pero él no tenía nada que perder.

-No sé si podré hacer eso, Edward. Tengo dos hijos en los que pensar. Y a veces la verdad es muy dolorosa.

-A veces sirve para purificar -la contradijo él-. Bella, de una manera u otra, averiguaré todo lo que tengo que saber

Era una amenaza. Edward era consciente de ello, y por el cambio que se operó en la mirada de Bella, comprendió que ella también.

-Deberías pensar en ello. ¿No crees que sería preferible tener tu propia versión? Yo no quiero hacer ningún daño a esos niños.

Sintiéndose atrapada, Bella lo estudió atenta y críticamente.

-No, no creo que quieras hacerles daño, pero es posible que no estemos de acuerdo en lo que es mejor para ellos.

Edward acarició su rostro y comenzó a caminar por la cocina. El no era un hombre al que le gustara establecer compromisos. Tampoco le importaban. Pero la estaba apremiando a llegar a uno. ¿A causa del libro? Estaba empezando a pensar que en realidad el libro significaba muy poco. Quería la verdad de ella, sobre ella. La quería para sí mismo. Y pensó que quizá también la quisiera para ella.

-Bella, cuéntame la verdadera historia, la auténtica, sin evasivas. La escribiré y antes de enviársela a nadie para que la publique, te dejaré leerla. Si hay algo que no te guste, lo quitaremos. Ambos quedaremos satisfechos con el manuscrito antes de que se publique.

Bella vaciló.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Edward se volvió. Bella todavía no estaba preparada para confiar en él. A aquella mujer la habían engañado antes, pensó, y la habían engañado de la peor de las maneras.

-Estoy grabando -señaló la grabadora, que todavía estaba en funcionamiento.

Bella dio un paso adelante, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Edward se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, Bella contuvo la respiración y la aceptó. Otro compromiso, pensó, esperando poder mantenerlo mejor que el que había contraído consigo misma.

-Él te hizo mucho daño.

Edward lo dijo muy tranquilo. Tanto, que Bella contestó sin vacilar:

-Sí.

Aquello lo hizo enfadar. Lo puso furioso. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que la furia no evitaría que consiguiera la verdad. Y, durante años, quizá durante demasiados años, aquella había sido la ambición que lo impulsaba.

-¿Por qué no te sientas otra vez?

Bella asintió, se sentó con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y miró a Edward con sorprendente tranquilidad.

-Bella, Black y tú teníais serios problemas matrimoniales.

-Es cierto.

De pronto, le resultaba extraordinariamente fácil decirlo. Era, como el propio Edward había dicho, purificador.

-¿El problema eran las otras mujeres?

-En parte. Jacob necesitaba más de mí de lo yo que podía darle en muchos aspectos. Supongo que también yo necesitaba algo más de él. No era un mal hombre -añadió inmediatamente-. Quiero que comprendas eso. Quizá no fuera un buen marido, pero no era un mal hombre.

Edward esperaba llegar a formarse su propia opinión.

-¿Por qué dejaste de viajar con él?

-Estaba esperando a Ben -dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro-. Sinceramente, no puedo decirte si era más una buena excusa o una razón legítima, pero el caso es que yo ya llevaba varios meses de embarazo y viajar se había convertido en algo difícil. Estábamos viviendo con su madre en Chicago. Al principio... Al principio él se las arreglaba para venir a yerme bastante a menudo. Creo que era feliz, quizá estuviera un poco asombrado ante la idea de ser padre. En cualquier caso, se mostraba muy atento conmigo cada vez que venía a casa y me animaba a quedarme en Chicago para que me cuidara. Intentó, realmente lo intentó, mejorar la difícil relación que yo tenía con su madre. Después, las separaciones comenzaron a ser más largas.

Bella regresó al pasado mientras recordaba las semanas, los meses pasados en aquella lujosa casa de Chicago; aquellas largas y ociosas mañanas y las silenciosas tardes. Era como un sueño, un sueño de aspecto suave, pero con duras y afiladas aristas.

-Yo estaba bastante contenta y satisfecha de mí misma. Me dediqué a decorar la habitación del bebé y hasta llegué a tejer... -soltó una carcajada al recordar sus torpes intentos con las agujas y la lana-. Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero un buen día descubrí una de esas revistas de cotilleos encima de mi cama. Siempre me he preguntado si sería Janice la que la dejó allí -Bella sacudió la cabeza, a aquellas alturas, ya no importaba-. Salía en ella una fotografía de Jacob con una mujer increíblemente atractiva junto a un artículo repugnante.

Miró hacia la ventana y contempló los árboles mecidos por el viento.

-Me quedé allí sentada, enorme y torpe, con casi ocho meses de embarazo. Estaba destrozada y absolutamente convencida de que aquello era el fin del mundo. Jacob llegó a casa ese fin de semana y yo le arrojé la revista a la cara, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Y te la dio.

-Se enfadó porque me había creído aquella historia. Dijo que era basura y tiró la revista a la chimenea. No se defendió, de manera que de pronto me encontré yo a mí misma disculpándome, ¿lo comprendes?

Edward podía imaginársela frágil, sola. Y su enfado aumentó.

-Sí, lo comprendo.

-A mí solo me faltaba un mes para tener a mi bebé y estaba terriblemente asustada. Decidí creerlo pero, por supuesto, lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era aceptar su mentira. ¿Lo entiendes? -¿por qué se lo preguntaba? ¿Tan importante era? Se presionó los ojos un momento y se juró no volver a preguntárselo otra vez-. Creo que al aceptarla, lo único que conseguí fue hacerle daño.

-¿Piensas que si te hubieras enfrentado a él quizá se habría detenido?

Su mirada era solemne.

-Nunca estaré del todo segura. Y después hubo otras mujeres. Recuerda que Jacob y yo no vivíamos juntos en circunstancias normales y que nuestras relaciones sexuales estaban muy deterioradas. Él era un hombre que necesitaba victorias, pero en cuanto las conseguía, necesitaba más. Para él, incluso un niño era una tremenda presión para el éxito, para ser el mejor, el número uno.

Fatigada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Precisamente por eso, necesitaba sentirse constantemente seguro de que era el mejor. Al cabo de un tiempo de matrimonio, yo ya no podía proporcionarle aquel sentimiento. En cualquier caso, pensaba, o esperaba, que después de que Ben naciera, podríamos vivir como una verdadera familia. Pero sabía, o debería haber sabido al casarme con Jacob, que lo último que él quería era sentar cabeza. Se produjo un pequeño y feo escándalo con una de sus admiradoras. Empezó a escribirme cartas en las que amenazaba con suicidarse si Jacob no se casaba con ella. Jacob estaba muy afectado porque las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. Hubo un intento de hacer las paces conmigo, quizá con él mismo también. Pero al poco tiempo hubo otra carrera.

-Y tú no fuiste con él.

-No. Durante una temporada, me dediqué a intentar crear un hogar. Tenía la sensación de que Jacob lo necesitaba. Y el caso era que yo sí lo necesitaba -observó el humo del cigarrillo de Edward curvándose hacia el cielo-. Durante algún tiempo, después de que Ben naciera y antes de quedarme embarazada de Chris, comencé a darme cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba, de que Jacob y yo solo fingíamos que lo hacía. Volvió una temporada a casa, pero después ganó otra carrera en Italia. Quería que vendiéramos la granja y nos fuéramos. Tuvimos una discusión terrible por eso. Mientras estábamos peleando, Ben entró gateando a la habitación. Jacob estaba hecho una furia y le gritó a Ben, que estaba llorando.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, inundaba por la tristeza de aquellos recuerdos.

-Ben apenas tenía un año. Yo perdí la paciencia y le dije a Jacob que se marchara. Jacob se montó en su coche y salió en estampida. Yo tranquilicé a Ben y conseguí que se durmiera. Era tarde cuando me fui a la cama. No esperaba que Jacob volviera y la verdad era que tampoco me importaba. Pero volvió.

Había bajado la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro. Mientras la observaba, Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba hablando con él. Estaba exorcizando sus propios fantasmas.

-Había estado bebiendo. Nunca bebía mucho porque no le sentaba muy bien el alcohol, pero aquella vez había bebido mucho. Subió al piso de arriba y volvimos a discutir. Yo estaba intentando que se fiera a dormir a una de las habitaciones de invitados, para que no molestara a Ben. Estaba demasiado furioso y bebido para entrar en razones. Me dijo que jamás había sido una buena esposa y mucho menos una amante. Decía que a mí solo me importaban Ben y la granja. Dios, y era cierto. Era cierto y yo no podía admitirlo. Dijo que ya era hora de que aprendiera lo que un hombre quería de su mujer. Lo que un hombre esperaba y aquello que tenía derecho a tener. Así que me empujó a la cama y... me violó -dijo con rotundidad bajo la mirada fija de Edward-. Después se puso a llorar como un bebé. Se marchó antes del amanecer. Unas semanas después, descubrí que estaba embarazada

La mano le temblaba mientras se acariciaba el pelo.

-Esa es la verdad, Edward. Esa es la verdad -lo miró otra vez-. ¿Debería decirle a Chris que él está en el mundo porque su padre me forzó? ¿Esa es la verdad que le debo a mi hijo?

No esperaba una respuesta de Edward. Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**para las que querian saber como era el Jacob pues ahi lo tienen jeje algo malo cierto? **

**espero les ste gustando la historia**

**espero que sii jeje**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola espero esten bien y que les guste este capi**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

No podía trabajar. Edward miraba fija y casi resentidamente su máquina de escribir, pero no podía plasmar las palabras en el papel. Las palabras estaban allí, sobrecargando su cerebro. La emoción continuaba también allí, bullendo en su interior. Podía recordar, punto por punto, todo lo que había sucedido la tarde y la noche anterior.

Cuando Bella se había marchado de la cocina, él había continuado allí, observando girar la cinta en la grabadora. ¿Sorprendido? ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba sorprendido? Hacía mucho tiempo que se había desprendido de sus gafas de color rosa. Sabía lo terrible que podía ser la vida, lo violenta y repugnante que podía llegar a ser. Había indagado en otras vidas, había descubierto sus cicatrices, sus secretos. Nunca le había sorprendido y hacía tiempo que había dejado de impactarlo.

Pero, la tarde anterior, se había quedado durante largo rato en aquella cocina impregnada todavía del olor del café. Y había sufrido. Había sufrido al recordar la palidez del rostro de Bella y lo tranquila que sonaba su voz mientras hablaba. Después la había dejado sola, sabiendo que necesitaba y quería intimidad.

Había conducido hasta la ciudad. La distancia, se había dicho a sí mismo, lo ayudaría. Un periodista necesitaba distancia, al igual que necesitaba cierta privacidad. Era una combinación de ambas cosas la que podía aportar fuerza y veracidad a una historia.

El aire era más cálido, aunque el viento estaba empezando a levantarse, como si quisiera darle la bienvenida al mes de marzo. La nieve ya solo era un recuerdo en el todavía empapado terreno. Y para cuando se marchara la primavera, el libro ya estaría terminado. Aunque Edward no sabía decir exactamente cómo.

Cuando había vuelto a casa, los niños ya habían regresado del colegio. Estaban en el jardín, corriendo con el perro. Edward se había quedado en el coche, observándolos, hasta que Chris se había acercado a él para invitarlo a unirse a sus juegos.

Horas después, Edward todavía podía recordar la alegría del rostro de Chris, la inocencia de sus ojos cuando lo miraba. El pequeño le había ofrecido su manita con absoluta confianza y había comenzado a contarle todo lo ocurrido en el colegio. Un chico llamado Sean Parker había vomitado en el recreo. Grandes noticias. Ben había dicho alguna chiquillada grosera sobre el problema de Sean Parker y Chris había reído hasta las lágrimas.

Después, habían ido a la parte trasera de la casa y habían entrado en tropel. Manteniéndose tras ellos, Edward había visto a Bella frente a la cocina. Cuando se había vuelto, le había sostenido la mirada durante unos segundos para volver después a concentrarse en los preparativos de la cena con aquella natural eficacia que Edward se había acostumbrado a esperar en ella.

Edward había anticipado que habría tensión, pero no la encontró. Ni en la cocina, ni durante la cena, ni tampoco más tarde, cuando Bella se puso a jugar con los niños a un juego de mesa en el que al final hasta él mismo había participado. La normalidad era el orden del día y él no estaba en condiciones de averiguar si era o no forzada. Bella había ido a acostar a los niños y después se había retirado a su dormitorio. Y allí permanecía desde entonces.

Edward, en su propia habitación, no era capaz de encontrar la calma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía todos los elementos para contar una historia veraz en la palma de la mano. Romance, traición, sexo, violencia. Y no era una ficción. Era real. Su trabajo consistía en escribir esa historia y hacerlo con sinceridad.

Pero recordó entonces la confiada manita de Chris entre la suya.

Maldiciendo, Edward se levantó del escritorio. No podía hacerlo. Era imposible publicar lo que Bella le había contado aquella tarde. Independientemente del cuidado con el que lo escribiera, de la precisión con la que lo redactara, sería algo horrible, deprimente, imperdonable. Aquel niño era tan inocente, y estaba tan expuesto...

En realidad no debería importarle. Todos los instintos que lo habían guiado durante sus años de reportero, todas las habilidades que habían convertido sus biografías en textos incisivos y sinceros, lo impulsaban a decir la verdad. Pero no podía olvidar la forma en la que un niño le había sonreído y había elevado sus brazos hacia él en busca de un abrazo. Recordaba también a Ben, sentado solo en la cama, rodeado de pequeños hombrecillos. Y recordar a Bella entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Y aquello le bastaba para sentirse lleno.

Lo habían atrapado. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo. No tenía sentido fingir lo contrario. En su interior, se estaba produciendo un tira y afloja; en un extremo de la cuerda estaban Bella y sus hijos. En el otro, él continuaba combatiendo. Había olvidado la norma esencial, aquella que había aprendido durante sus primeras semanas como periodista: no involucrarse en el tema en el que trabajaba. Pues bien, se había involucrado y no tenía idea de cómo dar marcha atrás.

Al diablo con dar marcha atrás.

Sin darse tiempo para pensárselo dos veces, salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella.

-Sí, pasa.

Estaba sentada tras un pequeño escritorio, terminando una carta. Alzó la mirada y dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando,

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo, cierra la puerta.

Edward la cerró, pero no habló inmediatamente. No había ninguna barrera entre ellos en aquel momento; no estaba la grabadora que lo transformaba todo en una tarea ética y profesional. Lo que en aquel momento dijeran, quedaría únicamente entre ellos dos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Como un hombre caminando por un sendero mal iluminado, avanzó lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

La habitación era apacible, suave, femenina... igual que Bella. Si alguna vez había habido violencia en ella, hacía mucho tiempo que había sido erradicada. Bella la había desterrado, comprendió, porque no quería dejar que destruyera su vida o la de sus hijos. Y al poner en sus manos el reconocimiento de aquella violencia, le había hecho corresponsable de su tranquilidad. Algo en el interior de Bella había descubierto en él la capacidad de compasión que le había hecho asumir esa responsabilidad.

-Bella, sabes que no puedo escribir lo que me has contado esta tarde.

Una oleada de alivio la invadió. De alguna manera lo esperaba, por eso se había atrevido a confiar, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Gracias.

-No me des las gracias -pensaba que le resultaría más fácil tratar con ella desde el resentimiento-. Voy a escribir muchas cosas que no te gustarán.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que quizá no importe tanto como antes creía.

Miraba por encima del hombro de Edward, clavando la mirada en aquel estampado de flores que se repetía una y otra vez en el papel pintado de las paredes. La vida era así, como un diseño que se repetía una y otra vez. Y Bella había intentado cambiar aquel motivo sin atender al aspecto general.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que los niños necesitaban una imagen en la que mirarse, alguien de quien poder decir «ese es mi padre». Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, creo que es mucho más importante que se sientan orgullosos de sí mismos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

Bella lo miró. Miró al hombre que al final había conseguido cambiar el diseño de su existencia. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Había encontrado bondad en él, en quien nunca la habría esperado. Edward había trabajado a su lado, aunque ella no se lo había pedido. Había sido cariñoso y generoso con sus hijos. La había cuidado cuando había estado enferma. Había encontrado bondad tras aquel duro exterior, y se había enamorado de ella. Con un suspiro, tomó el bolígrafo y se lo cambió inconscientemente de mano.

-No puedo decirte todas las razones. Simplemente, cuando empecé a hablar, pensé en ello. Quizá necesitaba explicar algunas cosas en voz alta después de todos estos años. Hasta ahora no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Tenía un pisapapeles en la mesa, unas florecillas rosas atrapadas en un cristal. Un pisapapeles de aspecto frágil, pero seguramente muy difícil de quebrar.

-¿No se lo contaste a tu familia? -le preguntó Edward.

-No. Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Pasé por muchas fases... la vergüenza, la furia, los reproches. Supongo que necesitaba superar todo eso.

-¿Y por qué demonios continuaste con él?

Pensó nuevamente en el dinero. En aquella mujer con el abrigo de visón y los diamantes. Pero ya no quería creer que fuera aquella la razón.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. La alianza de matrimonio había desaparecido de sus dedos mucho tiempo atrás y la amargura se había desvanecido mucho antes.

-Después... después de lo que ocurrió, Jake estaba destrozado. Terriblemente arrepentido. Yo pensaba que quizá podríamos salvar algo de aquella terrible noche. Durante algún tiempo, estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo. Pero después nació Chris. Jacob no era capaz de mirarlo sin recordar. Miraba a ese bebé y lo odiaba por la forma en la que había llegado al mundo. Chris le recordaba su propia debilidad, quizá incluso su mortalidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sentías al mirar a Chris?

A los labios de Bella asomó una lenta sonrisa.

-Era tan hermoso... Y sigue siendo tan hermoso.

-Eres una mujer admirable, Bella.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida.

-No, no lo creo. Soy una buena madre, pero no creo que eso sea nada extraordinario. Y no fui una buena esposa. Jacob necesitaba a alguien capaz de advertir sus cambios de humor, capaz de correr a su lado. Pero yo era demasiado lenta.

-¿Y qué necesitabas tú?

Bella lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Nadie, salvo su familia, le había hecho nunca aquella pregunta. Y no estaba preparada para responderla.

-No estoy segura de lo que necesitaba, pero ahora soy feliz con lo que tengo.

-¿Y es suficiente? Los niños, esta casa... -se levantó y se acercó a ella-. Pensaba que ibas a decirme la verdad.

-Ewdard -se suponía que no tenía por qué estar tan cerca. Cuando Edward se acercaba tanto a ella, Bella no podía pensar-. No sé qué esperas que diga.

-¿No lo sabes? -le tomó la mano y la instó a levantarse. Sintió que los dedos le temblaban y se los apretó con fuerza-. No quiero que me tengas miedo.

-No te tengo miedo.

-No quiero que tengas miedo de lo que hay entre nosotros.

-No puedo evitarlo. Edward, no me hagas esto -posó la mano libre en su brazo-. No podría soportar otro fracaso. Creo... espero que hayamos llegado ya a ser amigos.

-Y yo creo que ya hemos superado esa etapa -se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios y advirtió la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos-. ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor?

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la espalda de Bella.

-Tengo... tengo dos hijos.

-Esa no es una respuesta -con curiosidad, le volvió la mano y posó los labios en su palma. Bella curvó los dedos y se tensó-. ¿Ha habido alguien aparte de Jacob?

-No, yo...

La mirada de Edward se endureció.

-¿Nadie?

La vergüenza llegó rápidamente; aquel había sido el motivo de su fracaso.

-No, en realidad no soy una mujer muy sensual.

¿De cuántas maneras habría conseguido humillarla Black?, se preguntó Edward. La rabia se impuso rápidamente... ¿Que no quería involucrarse? Había llegado mucho más lejos. Quería demostrarle que todo podía ser diferente. Quizá, por primera vez, él también podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas averiguarlo por mí mismo?

-Edward... -las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta al sentir los labios de Edward rozando su sien.

-¿No me deseas, Bella?

Seducción. El nunca había seducido conscientemente a una mujer. Las mujeres siempre se habían acercado a él, conocedoras, experimentadas y expectantes. Ninguna de ellas había temblado siquiera. El mismo tuvo un momento de vacilación. ¿Sería capaz de tener suficiente cuidado, de ser suficientemente delicado?

-Sí -Bella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo-. Pero no sé lo que puedo darte.

-Deja que sea yo el que me preocupe por eso -con más confianza de la que realmente sentía, enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

La besó lenta, soñadoramente. Bella alzó las manos hasta sus muñecas. Y fue aquel movimiento vacilante, vulnerable, el que lo conmovió de una forma que jamás había creído posible. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba el rostro de Bella mientras él inclinaba su cabeza y mordisqueaba ligeramente sus labios.

Bella sentía el pulso de Edward en sus muñecas, acelerándose ante su contacto. Edward la deseaba, la deseaba de verdad. Y, Dios, a ella la aterraba la posibilidad de decepcionarlo. Edward la urgió a acercarse a él. Y ella se tensó.

-Tranquila -murmuró Edward, descubriendo en su interior una paciencia que ni siquiera era consciente que poseyera. Relájate, Bella -la acarició suavemente, hasta sentir que se relajaban sus músculos.

Bella le rodeó la cintura, indecisa, vacilante. Edward sintió la dulzura de aquel gesto atravesando su cuerpo. Nunca había buscado la dulzura, nunca la había esperado tampoco. Pero, en aquel momento, cuando acababa de encontrarla, ya no quería perderla.

Muy lentamente, con exquisito cuidado, la amó solamente con sus labios. Tentándola, seduciéndola y ayudándola a relajarse, poco a poco consiguió arrastrarla hasta él. Sintió que tensaba las manos y después las aflojaba sobre su espalda. Cuando sintió sus labios ablandándose contra los suyos, la besó profundamente. Sintió que su respiración se agitaba, oyó un ligero gemido, nacido del asombro. Y por primera vez desde hacía años, también él se sintió asombrado.

Deslizó las manos bajo el jersey de Bella. Cuando ella se sobresaltó, la acarició y susurró promesas que esperaba ser capaz de cumplir. La piel de Bella era suave, su espalda larga y esbelta. El deseo lo azotó rápida, dolorosamente. Y luchó para dominarlo.

Centímetro a centímetro, fue alzando el jersey hasta quitárselo del todo. Lo dejó caer a sus pies.

El pánico volvió. Bella se sentía vulnerable. Se le había acelerado la respiración y, de alguna manera, aquel ritmo acelerado nublaba su cerebro. Pero tenía que pensar ¿Cómo podía protegerse, cómo podía darle a Edward lo que este esperaba si no era capaz de pensar? Pero era tan maravilloso sentir las manos de Edward sobre su pelo. Fuertes, pacientes, la acariciaban cuando ella más lo deseaba. Quizá cuando se hicieran más demandantes se quedara paralizada pero, de momento, sólo podía sentir cómo crecía el calor en su interior.

Entonces Edward la llevó hacia la cama. El miedo volvió a abrirse paso en medio del deseo.

-Edward.

-Túmbate conmigo, Bella. Solo túmbate a mi lado.

Bella se abrazó a él mientras descendían hasta la cama. Lo veía todo con gran nitidez, el dibujo de las rosas repitiéndose una y otra vez, la oscura espiral de los postes de la cama y el blanco dibujo del techo. Y el rostro de Edward. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, la acosaban de tal manera que por un momento pensó que no iba a ser capaz de moverse. Luchó contra ellos, intentando recordarse que ya no era una joven inexperta, sino una mujer.

-La luz.

-Quiero verte -la besó otra vez, mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero que me veas. Voy a hacer el amor contigo, Bella. Y no es algo que tengamos que hacer a oscuras.

-No... no esperes demasiado.

Edward entrelazó las manos tras su cuello y le hizo alzar el rostro hacia él.

-Y tú no esperes demasiado poco -entonces la silenció con un beso.

Fue un beso duro. Bella sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Su cuerpo, estremecido por la creciente excitación, comenzó a arder de pasión. Un gemido escapó de su garganta para hundirse en la boca de Edward. Sintió, como alguna vez había imaginado, el roce áspero de su rostro contra el suyo. Sentía palpitar su pulso por docenas de rincones, como un tamborileo que se apoderaba poco a poco de su cabeza.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Edward sentía su cuerpo tensarse, estremecerse y relajarse mientras Bella acercaba sus manos vacilantes hacia él y lo acariciaba. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de que la deseaba tan terriblemente. Bella estaba allí, cálida y sólida bajo él, sabía que tenía que pensar en ella primero y después en sus propias necesidades.

Así se lo demostraría. Nervioso y sin piedad, deslizó las manos sobre ella; la sentía arquearse y oía su respiración agitada. Inhalaba la pasión que rezumaba su piel, la almizcleña y densa fragancia en la que un hombre podía desear ahogarse. La luz bañaba el rostro de Bella, en el que Edward podía distinguir la sorpresa y el placer mezclados con el deseo. Impaciente, Edward se quitó la camisa para poder sentir su piel contra la suya.

Era increíblemente delicado. Su torso era duro como el hierro, pero su piel era suave. Bella deslizaba sus dedos sobre él y sentía cómo se tensaban sus músculos. Fuerte. Ella siempre había necesitado aquella fortaleza, pero solo la había encontrado en sí misma. Paciencia. En otro tiempo, casi había llorado por ella. Pero con Edward la había encontrado. Pasión. La había deseado, la había ansiado... y después la había olvidado, como si fuera algo sin lo que tendría que vivir. Pero allí estaba, envolviéndola, creciendo en su interior. Edward susurró su nombre y Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse al oírlo.

Sus labios estaban sobre sus senos; los músculos de su estómago se contraían mientras él le acariciaba los pezones con la lengua. Inconscientemente, posó la mano sobre la cabeza de Edward y se arqueó contra él. Con los dientes, los labios y la lengua, Edward estaba sometiéndola a la más exquisita de las torturas. Y Bella se dejaba arrastrar por ella.

Edward le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros, pero ella ni siquiera se enteró. Sintió el lento movimiento de su mano, el suave roce de los vaqueros en sus piernas. Quería gritar su nombre, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un gemido cuando Edward deslizó la lengua por su muslo.

Era tan hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y suavemente musculado; las piernas largas y las caderas estrechas. Se preguntaba, mientras la miraba, cómo habría podido albergar en su interior a dos bebés. De alguna manera, solo podía imaginársela como una mujer a la que nadie había acariciado. Y después comenzó a darse cuenta de lo lejos y lo rápido que podía elevarla.

El primer orgasmo la sacudió a una velocidad incontrolable. Aturdida, impotente, Bella soltó un grito amortiguado. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera llenado, hubiera ardido y después se hubiera vaciado. Intentando recuperarse de aquel impacto, alargó la mano, pero él volvió a enviarla a aquel paraíso hasta entonces desconocido para Bella.

Ella jadeada, palpitaba en medio de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. ¿Habría palabras para describir aquello?, se preguntaba frenéticamente. ¿Alguien habría encontrado las palabras precisas para describir aquellos sentimientos? Su piel estaba tan sensible que incluso el más mínimo roce conseguía hacerla vibrar.

Y así era como había deseado verla Edward, meciéndose en su propio deseo. Cuando se deslizó en su interior, Bella abrió los ojos. Edward vio en ellos asombro y placer, antes de que ella lo abrazara.

Bella movió las caderas a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo trizas el control que tan trabajosamente Edward había mantenido hasta entonces. Hundía los dedos en su espalda, clavaba las uñas en su piel. No era consciente de lo que hacía. Y pronto tampoco lo fue él.

* * *

**wow un capitulo agitado cierto ? jeje**

**quieren maas?**

**ya saben que hacer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

Nunca había sido así. Nadie la había hecho sentirse tan completa, tan importante, tan viva. Las puertas se habían abierto, las persianas se habían levantado y el aire que en ella entraba era maravilloso.

Le habría gustado decírselo a Edward, pero temía que pensara que era una estúpida. De modo que decidió conformarse con posar una mano en su corazón. Latía con más tranquilidad que el suyo, pero aun así lo hacía muy rápidamente.

Nunca había sido así. Nadie lo había hecho sentirse tan real, tan fuerte, tan abierto. Bella había encendido una luz en el interior de su cabeza y la sentía brillar clara y con fuerza. Le habría gustado decírselo, pero temía que pensara que le estaba mintiendo. De modo que se conformó con estrecharla contra él.

-Así que no eres una mujer muy sensual, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que no eras una mujer muy sensual. Supongo que no querías alardear.

Bella posó la cabeza en su hombro. Y percibió en él su propia esencia. Era una extraña y maravillosa sensación descubrir su olor en la piel de Edward.

-Yo nunca he sido muy buena en... en las cuestiones técnicas.

-¿En las cuestiones técnicas? -no sabía si echarse a reír o ponerse a gritar-. ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Bueno, el... -se interrumpió avergonzada- sexo -añadió con firmeza, recordándose que ya era una mujer adulta.

-Lo que hemos compartido nosotros no ha sido sexo -dijo Edward con sencillez, volviéndose para colocarse sobre ella-. Hemos hecho el amor.

-Eso solo es una cuestión semántica.

-Y un cuerno. No, no te apartes de mí -la agarró con firmeza para impedírselo-. Yo no soy Jacob. Mírame, mírame de verdad.

Bella intentó tranquilizarse e hizo lo que le pedía.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella, una evaluación?

-No -el color tiñó sus mejillas, ya coloreadas por la pasión-. No, por supuesto que no. Yo solo...

-Te estás preguntando por lo que he sentido yo, o si has hecho las cosas como es debido -se sentó, atrayéndola hacia él y manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros incluso cuando ella buscó torpemente las sábanas-. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que Jacob Black no era ese devastador amante que las revistas decían? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que lo que ocurrió, o mejor dicho, lo que no ocurrió entre vosotros, pudo ser culpa suya?

No, no lo había pensado nunca. Por supuesto que no.

-Y todas esas mujeres... -comenzó a decir, y se quedó en completo silencio.

-Déjame decirte algo. Es muy fácil meterse en la cama con una mujer diferente cada noche -sintió un ligero remordimiento, recordando las ocasiones en las que él lo había hecho-. No tienes que pensar, no tienes que sentir. No tienes que preocuparte por hacer que la otra persona vea las estrellas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es satisfacerte a ti mismo. Es muy diferente cuando se trata de una pareja, de una persona a la que le has hecho una promesa, alguien a quien se supone que tienes que hacer feliz. Para eso se necesita tiempo y esperar hasta que todo salga como quieres.

Bella lo miraba fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Edward soltó un juramento y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Escucha, ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de oír hablar de Jacob Black. No quiero que pienses en él ni en nadie más. Solo concéntrate en mí.

-No puedo pensar en nadie más -un poco insegura, le acarició la mejilla-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo -advirtió que cambiaba su expresión, sintió que su mano se tensaba en su pelo y rápidamente continuó-. Me has hecho enfrentarme a un montón de cosas que pensaba que debía mantener cerradas bajo llave. Te lo agradezco.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de decirte que no me des las gracias -la mano que antes acariciaba el pelo de Bella se había deslizado hasta la curva de su hombro.

-Esta será la última vez -alzó los brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. A su lado se sentía a salvo-. No te rías.

Edward le besaba suavemente el cuello.

-No tengo muchas ganas de reírme.

-Me siento como si acabara de aprender una muy compleja e importante habilidad.

Edward se echó a reír, ganándose al hacerlo un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Como nadar de espaldas?

-He dicho que no te rías.

-Lo siento -después se tumbó lentamente sobre ella-. Pero, para superarlo de verdad, necesitas practicar. Mucho.

-Supongo que tienes razón -Bella jamás había practicado aquel tipo de picardías. Lo abrazó y lo acarició con labios abiertos y receptivos-. ¿Edward?

-Humm.

-Antes he visto las estrellas.

Edward sonrió. Bella lo sintió en sus labios. Cuando se apartó para mirarla, lo vio.

-Yo también.

Edward comenzó a bajar la cabeza otra vez, pero de pronto se oyó un sollozo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Chris.

Bella se levantó al instante. Sacó la bata del armario, se la puso y salió de la habitación antes de que Edward hubiera tenido tiempo de recuperar los vaqueros.

-Oh, pequeño -Bella entró corriendo en el dormitorio de Chris, que sollozaba acurrucado entre las sábanas-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eran verdes y muy grandes -enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, disfrutando de aquel olor reconfortante y familiar-. Parecían serpientes y hacían sss y me estaban persiguiendo. Y me he caído en un agujero.

-Qué sueño más horrible -lo abrazó y lo meció suavemente-. Pero ya se ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Chris sollozó, pero parecía ya más tranquillo.

-Iban a cortarme en trocitos.

-¿Una pesadilla?

Edward permanecía vacilante en el marco de la puerta, sin saber si debía entrar o no.

-Serpientes verdes -le dijo Bella mientras continuaba meciendo a Edward en su regazo.

-Caramba. Un sueño aterrador, ¿verdad, tigre?

Chris asintió en silencio y se frotó los ojos. Fuera aquel o no su lugar, Edward no fue capaz de resistirse. Entró y se agachó delante de la cama.

-La próxima vez deberías soñar que eres una mangosta. Las serpientes no tienen ni una sola oportunidad frente a una mangosta.

-Mangosta -Chris intentó repetir aquella palabra y se echó a reír-. ¿Te lo has inventado?

-Claro que no. Encontraremos mañana una fotografía y te la enseñaré. Viven en la India.

-Garrett fue a la India -recordó Chris-. Nos envió una postal -entonces bostezó y se recostó contra Bella-. No te vayas todavía.

-No, no me iré. Me quedaré hasta que vuelvas a dormirte.

-¿Edward también?

Edward le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

Y allí se quedaron los dos. Bella acurrucando al niño y cantando algo que a Edward le pareció una canción de cuna irlandesa. Edward sentía una sorprendente satisfacción, no como la que había experimentado con Bella en la cama, pero igualmente intensa. Era como una firme sensación de pertenencia, como si por fin hubiera alcanzado un lugar al que hubiera estado dirigiéndose durante toda su vida. Era una tontería y se dijo a sí mismo que se le pasaría. Pero no fue pasajero. La luz del pasillo se deslizaba en la habitación y caía sobre un montón de camiones diminutos y una vieja y desinflada pelota.

Bella metió al pequeño entre las sábanas y a la vieja Mary con él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se enderezó, pero Edward permaneció un momento sentado en la cama, acariciando los rizos de Chris.

-Es irresistible, ¿verdad? -musitó Bella.

-Sí -se metió la mano en el bolsillo-. Va a ser difícil vivir con él cuando lo averigüe.

-Se parece mucho a Garrett... Todo encanto. Según papá, Garrett aprendió a explotarlo antes de aprender a gatear con un gesto completamente natural, tomó la mano de Edward mientras salían del dormitorio-. Quiero ver un momento a Ben.

Empujó la puerta y vio el desastre de la habitación de su hijo. Había prendas de ropa, libros y juguetes de pared a pared. Bella suspiró y se prometió que le obligaría a ordenar su habitación durante el fin de semana. Pero, en aquel momento, su hijo estaba completamente dormido y medio destapado en la cama.

Entró, le dio la vuelta, sacó un calcetín de debajo de la sábana, echó a un lado un escuadrón de pequeños hombrecillos de plástico y lo tapó.

-Duerme como un tronco.

-Ya lo veo.

Bella miró alrededor de la habitación.

-Y es un poco desordenado.

-Sí, eso no voy a discutirlo.

Riendo, Bella besó a su hijo.

-Te quiero, pequeño sinvergüenza.

Sorteo hábilmente los obstáculos en la semioscuridad y cuando estuvo de nuevo en el marco de la puerta, Edward deslizó una mano por su brazo.

-Me gustan tus hijos, Bella.

Conmovida, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un hombre muy bueno, Edward.

-No mucha gente estaría de acuerdo contigo.

Bella ya lo sabía.

-Quizá no hayan tenido oportunidad de conocerte como te he conocido yo.

Aquello era cierto, pero no podía decirle por qué. No lo sabía.

-Vamos a la cama.

Bella sonrió y deslizó el brazo por su cintura.

* * *

**A poco no hacen una familia bella? jeje **

**espero reviewws...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

Eran muchas las cosas que podían suceder en veinticuatro horas. Bella se enfrentaba a la mañana con una suerte de aturdida admiración. Había descubierto la pasión. Había encontrado el afecto. Y quizá, solo quizá, estuviera dando el primer paso para cortar las ataduras y obligaciones del pasado. Tenía que agradecérselo a Edward, pero no creía que él estuviera dispuesto a tolerarle otro agradecimiento más. No podía expresarle su gratitud sin hacer que se enfadara. No podía decirle que lo amaba sin arriesgarse a perder lo que solo acababa de comenzar. Así que no diría nada. Quizá bastara con estar con él.

Bella envió a los niños al colegio, hizo rápidamente las tareas de la mañana y, tras dejar una nota en la cocina para Edward, se metió en el coche. Se sentía con la energía de diez mujeres.

Había pensado pasar la mañana fregando y encerando el suelo de la casa de la señora Cutterman, y ganarse así una buena parte del dinero de la compra. Se dijo que era una suerte que la señora Cutterman estuviera con gripe, pues de esa forma había podido recuperar un trabajo que la ayudaría a equilibrar las cuentas hasta que pudiera vender los potros. Al día siguiente, tenía que ir a hacerles la limpieza quincenal a los Smith. Mentalmente, continuó repasando su agenda, intentando calcular si tendría tiempo para hacerlo todo, incluyendo una expedición a la zapatería durante el fin de semana.

Bella se decía a sí misma que tenía que concentrarse en eso y no pensar demasiado profundamente en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo que había significado para Edward y lo que había significado para ella eran cosas completamente diferentes. Era suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta. Pero Edward le había dado algo que nunca había obtenido de ningún nombre: respeto, afecto y pasión. Todavía le duraba aquel placer. Encendió la radio.

Cuando Edward bajó al piso de abajo, fue directamente a buscar un café. Normalmente no se despertaba somnoliento, ni siquiera después de una noche sin dormir, pero pasarse una noche trabajando y permanecer despierto en la cama durante toda la noche parecían tener efectos diferentes. No estaba seguro todavía de por qué estaba tan nervioso. Bella se había dormido a su lado tan pacíficamente como los niños que dormían en las otras habitaciones.

Sentía su cuerpo relajado, incluso sereno. Podía decirse a sí mismo que era solo por el alivio físico. Pero su mente había continuado tensa y activa. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos no era algo normal. Parte de él había deseado que lo hubiera sido, mientras que otra parte, una parte que no había explorado durante años, se regocijaba porque había sido algo diferente. El no era un hombre al que le gustara descubrirse tantos contrastes en su interior. Pero por encima de todas aquellas contradicciones, estaba el misterio de la mujer con la que había dormido.

Edward había empezado a diseccionar la opinión que tenía sobre ella antes de haberla conocido y la estaba comparando con lo que sentía hacia ella en aquel momento. Nada encajaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella mujer con el abrigo de visón y los diamantes con la mujer que había temblado entre sus brazos? ¿Cuál de ellas era real? ¿O quizá las dos estarían actuando?

La sangre todavía se le helaba en las venas cuando pensaba en lo que le había contado. Por primera vez en su vida, la urgencia de protegerla era más fuerte que ninguna otra. El era lo suficientemente objetivo como para no permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su valoración de sus hechos. Si Jacob había abusado física y emocionalmente de Bella, ¿por qué se había quedado a su lado? Jacob Black había roto públicamente todas las promesas hechas en el matrimonio, de manera que le habría resultado muy fácil divorciarse. Aun así, se había quedado a su lado. Edward no era capaz de resolver aquella contradicción, de la misma forma que tampoco podía resolver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

Él la deseaba, tanto como antes de la noche anterior... o incluso más. Había encontrado en ella una dulzura mientras hacían el amor que jamás había saboreado. Y ansiaba probarla de nuevo. Pero había algo más. Cerraba los ojos y oía su risa, una risa natural, sin en gaño. Podía verla trabajando, con eficacia y sin amargura. Y evocaba la forma en la que educaba a sus hijos, con mano firme y un tremendo amor.

Era una mujer especial. El sabía que solo un tonto podría creer que existía algo tan descabellado como una mujer especial. Quizá se estuviera convirtiendo en un estúpido.

Miró por la ventana y se preguntó si estaría limpiando los establos. Podía esperar a que entrara otra vez, poner en funcionamiento su grabadora y ponerse a trabajar. Edward se la imaginó arrastrando un saco de grano o removiendo el heno. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a buscar su abrigo. Fue entonces cuando vio la nota:

_Edward._

_Estaré en casa de la señora Cutterman esta mañana. Si hay algún problema, el número está en la agenda. Necesito pasar por la ciudad y comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a casa. Hasta la tarde._

_Bella._

Se sintió ridículamente decepcionado. No estaba allí; no estaría allí durante horas. Quería verla, quería verla aquella misma mañana, ver su rostro después de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Quería hablar con ella, tranquila, razonablemente, hasta que lo que él sabía y sentía los hiciera acercarse. Quería hacer el amor con ella a la luz del día, en aquella casa enorme y vacía.

Quería estar con ella.

Sacudiéndose aquellos sentimientos, Edward se sirvió una segunda taza de café y subió al piso de arriba. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando Bella se detuvo en frente de la casa, el cielo se había oscurecido. Musitó algunas palabras sin mucho entusiasmo, dedicadas a las nubes, mientras llevaba el pan y la leche al interior de la casa. Iba a llover, pensó disgustada, porque la radio había prometido cielos despejados. Ninguno de los niños se había llevado las botas. Bueno, de todas formas había que comprarles zapatos nuevos, se recordó a sí misma, y empujó la puerta. De camino hacia la cocina, recogió dos camiones, dos hombrecitos de plástico y un calcetín.

Después de colgar el abrigo, encendió la radio portátil y comenzó a enfrentarse al pedazo de carne que había sacado para descongelar aquella mañana.

-Hola.

Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente, cuando tenía ya la sartén en la mano. Edward estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Dios mío, eres tan sigiloso. No te he oído llegar.

-Eso es porque pones la radio muy alta.

-Oh -automáticamente, bajó el volumen. Se sentía muy torpe, pero ya se esperaba una reacción parecida-.

Tenía que ir a comprar leche. Los niños toman tanta que a veces me entran ganas de comprar una vaca -bajó la cabeza hacia la cocina, un poco más tranquila-. ¿Has estado trabajando?

-Sí.

Se sentía muy torpe. Algo que no se esperaba. Bella se había recogido el pelo, en una coleta. Quería soltársela, hacer flotar su pelo largo y liso en sus manos, como había hecho durante la noche.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

-¿Qué?

-Que si lo has pasado bien -empezaba a ponerse nervioso-. Con tu amiga.

-Mi... ¡Ah, la señora Cutterman! Sí, es muy amable.

Bella pensó en un instante en toda la madera que había pulido. Apartó de su mente aquel pensamiento y comenzó a buscar la salsa de tomate.

-Va a llover -comentó-. No creo que los niños vuelvan a casa antes de que empiece a llover.

-Has tenido una llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Era Betty, de la Asociación de Padres.

-Para la venta de dulces.

Con un suspiro, Bella abrió la lata de tomate. El abrelatas eléctrico sonaba como un terremoto. Durante cuánto tiempo, se preguntaba, podría seguir escondiéndose detrás de la rutina.

-¿Magdalenas?

-Tres docenas. Ha dicho que contaba contigo.

-La buena de Bella nunca falla -dijo sin sarcasmo, pero con una nota burlona en la voz-. ¿Cuándo las necesitan?

-El miércoles que viene.

-De acuerdo.

El silencio se alargó mientras ella diluía la salsa y le añadía especias. Los espaguetis eran la comida preferida de Ben, pensó. Comía unas raciones propias de un leñador. En aquel momento, ella tenía la sensación de que no podría volver a comer en toda su vida.

-Supongo que te gustaría hacerme más preguntas.

-Algunas.

-Terminaré aquí en menos de un minuto. Si podemos hablar mientras hago la colada, entonces...

Se le quebró la voz cuando Edward posó la mano en su hombro. Sin saber lo que podía esperar, se volvió lentamente. Edward estaba mirándola, con aquella expresión dura, profunda. Deseó poder comprender lo que estaba buscando.

Y entonces, Edward la besó, suave, delicadamente, y Bella sintió que su corazón se derretía como si fuera de mantequilla.

-Oh, Edward -liberó la respiración que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo mientras lo abrazaba-. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras arrepentido.

-¿Arrepentirme de qué?

Dios, era tan maravilloso abrazarla. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no habría ninguna diferencia. Pero, de pronto, todo le parecía diferente.

-De lo de anoche.

-No, no ha habido arrepentimientos -olía a jabón, o a algo tan fresco como el jabón-. Estoy desconcertado.

-¿De verdad? -sin creerlo del todo, se separó de él.

-Sí, de verdad -sonrió, increíblemente aliviado, y volvió a besarla-. Te he echado de menos.

-Eso me gusta -deslizó las manos por su espalda mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él-. Me gusta mucho.

-¿Quieres hacer novillos?

Bella soltó una carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Novillos?

-Exacto. Tienes aspecto de ser alguien que no ha hecho suficientes novillos.

-Nunca fui al colegio tanto tiempo seguido como para tener que hacerlos. Además, va a llover. No sé si será muy divertido hacer novillos en medio de la lluvia.

-Ven al piso de arriba y te lo demostraré.

Bella soltó una carcajada, pero abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Edward, los niños volverán a casa dentro de un par de horas.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta dentro de un par de horas

En un impulso, la levantó en brazos. Le gustaba oírla reír, y verla abrir aquellos ojos enormes y asombrados.

El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza mientras salían de la habitación. Era emocionante, algo prohibido. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Edward y murmuró:

-Nos vamos a quedar sin calcetines limpios.

Hicieron el amor rápida, desesperadamente, con una especie de salvaje abandono que Bella jamás había experimentado. Las prendas de ropa quedaron desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, de manera que la tenue y lúgubre luz de la mañana entraba en la habitación. Edward conocía los lugares en los que Bella jamás había estado, lugares que, ella lo sabía, habría temido alcanzar con cualquier otro hombre. Como una niña en su primer viaje en la montaña rusa, se quedaba sin aliento al llegar a los puntos más altos y después se inquietaba por volver a comenzar un nuevo viaje.

Edward se sentía libre, increíblemente libre mientras rodaban sobre aquella vieja cama. El cuerpo de Bella se mostraba ávido, abierto a él, a todo lo que pudiera enseñarle. Bella era fuerte, flexible. Y era suya. Con una agilidad sorprendente, se arqueaba bajo él, perdida en aquel loco placer. Incapaz de sentirse satisfecho, él se elevaba con ella. Sus cuerpos se encontraban. Torso con torso, cadera con cadera, mientras se arrodillaban en la cama. Tensos como las cuerdas de un violín un instante y laxos al siguiente, caían abrazados en la cama.

Empezó a llover, lenta y firmemente contra las ventanas.

Sus gestos se hicieron más lentos y firmes y la pasión se transformó en anhelo. Suspiros quedos y movimientos delicados ocuparon el lugar del furor. Ya no había necesidad de seguir corriendo. La cama era ancha, suave. La lluvia caía susurrante. Se arrebataban el uno al otro toda la dulzura. Se brindaban las cosas sencillas que un amante entregaba a otro y a nadie más.

Edward saboreaba su piel, ardiente de placer y húmeda por la excitación. Nunca había conocido un sabor más embriagador.

Bella deslizaba los dedos por su espalda, descubriendo cómo se contraían sus músculos. Hasta entonces no sabía que la fuerza podía ser algo tan excitante.

Se hundían profundamente el uno en el otro, llegando a rincones que no podía alcanzar la lluvia. Y Bella descubrió lo que necesitaba encontrar, bondad, compasión, ternura.

Eran tantas las capas que la cubrían; serenidad, sabiduría, pasión. Edward se preguntaba si alguna vez podría descubrirlas todas. La miraba y podía ver una mujer fuerte que había arrojado la prudencia al viento y había dejado a su familia y todo lo que le era conocido para aferrarse a algo tan evasivo como el amor. Podía mirarla desde otra perspectiva y advertir su vulnerabilidad y control. Se sentía impulsado a conocerla, a encajar todas las piezas. Bella estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión. Pero cuando estaban allí, en el punto máximo del deseo, con todos los sentidos alerta, solo le importaba que estuviera con él.

Las manos que una vez habían sido vacilantes, se deslizaban sobre él como si lo conocieran desde siempre. La boca que en otro tiempo se mostraba insegura, se fundía con la suya como si no ansiara otro sabor en el mundo. Su cuerpo esbelto se entregaba a él sin inhibiciones. Lo rodeaba con las piernas y los brazos, como la seda caliente. La pasión rezumaba de sus cuerpos, los rodeaba haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de existir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola bellezas hehe q tal vamos? todo bien?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

Bella estaba bajando las escaleras, encantada consigo misma, cuando de pronto la puerta de la calle se abrió.

-Límpiense los pies -dijo automáticamente.

Soltó una carcajada y bajó el resto de las escaleras para abrazar a sus dos hijos.

-Está lloviendo -la informó Chris.

-¿De verdad?

-Se me han empapado las hojas -Ben se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

-No se te habrían mojado si usaras la cartera.

-Eso es de chicas.

Levantó su abrigo, porque su madre lo estaba mirando fijamente y después le tendió un papel húmedo y arrugado.

-¡Un sobresaliente! -Bella se llevó una mano al corazón, como si hubiera sufrido una gran impresión-. Vaya, Edward, parece que alguien ha puesto tu nombre en ese papel.

Ben se echó a reír, un poco avergonzado.

-No, es mío.

-La prueba de ortografía de la lección treinta y uno sin un solo fallo la ha hecho Benjamín Carlisle Black? Mi Benjamín Carlisle Black?

Ben arrugó la nariz, como hacía siempre que le recordaban su nombre completo.

-Sí.

Bella lo tomó entonces por los hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso? -le preguntó solemnemente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Chocolate caliente para todos!

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pequeño.

-¿Podré tomar merengues?

-Desde luego.

-¿Chocolate caliente? -preguntó Edward, que bajaba en aquel momento las escaleras. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Bella le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hijo.

-Estamos celebrando que ha superado la prueba de la lección treinta y uno sin un solo fallo. Ha conseguido deletrear correctamente veinte palabras mortíferas -le mostró el examen, en el que brillaba una estrellita dorada.

-Impresionante -Edward acarició a Chris cariñosamente la cabeza y después le tendió la mano a Ben-. Enhorabuena.

-No es para tanto -musitó, pero parecía secretamente complacido por el apretón de manos-. ¿Podré comerme tres merengues?

-Estos chicos saben sacar ventaja de cualquier situación -declaró Bella-. Venga, colgad los abrigos -dijo automáticamente, mientras entraban en la cocina.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, la cocina se llenó de las historias que les habían pasado en el colegio a lo largo del día. Después de inflarse de chocolate, Ben y Chris se pusieron las botas y los abrigos y salieron a hacer sus tareas.

-Creo que no había probado un chocolate caliente desde hace veinte años -musitó Edward, con la mirada clavada en la taza vacía.

-¿Te trae viejos recuerdos?

-Mi madre solía hacer chocolate -cuando Bella se inclinó sobre el mostrador y sonrió, se descubrió a sí mismo continuando aquella conversación-: Es una gran cocinera. Creo que hace la mejor tarta de crema de New Jersey.

-¿Ves muy a menudo a tus padres?

-Un par de veces al año -se encogió de hombros, sintiendo aquella familiar mezcla de culpabilidad y resignación-. Nunca me parece lo suficiente.

-Te comprendo.

Bella miró hacia la ventana por encima del hombro de Edward. Llegaría un momento en el que sus hijos se marcharían, en el que tendría que dejarlos marchar. Ese era el precio de ser madre.

-Yo tampoco veo a los míos muy a menudo. Nunca están mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

-Continúan actuando.

-Creo que siempre lo harán -el cariño impregnaba su voz-. Basta que haya dos personas en una habitación para que se muestren dispuestos a entretenerlas. Si crees en la teoría de mi padre, es algo que se lleva en la sangre. ¡El está orgullosísimo de Rosalie! y de Alice por haber llevado la tradición familiar a lo más alto. Y le molesta que no lo haya hecho Garrett.

-¿A qué se dedica tu hermano?

-A viajar -se encogió de hombros-. Ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente a qué se dedica -tomó una galleta de la fuente y le ofreció otra a Edward-. Mi padre dice que ni siquiera él lo sabe.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido algún problema con tu padre por no dedicarte a cantar?

-Oh, no -sonrió-. Yo les he dado a Ben y a Chris... eso es mejor que cualquier función. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

-Mi padre hubiera preferido que me quedara en la granja ordeñando vacas -sacó un cigarrillo-. Pero mi madre dice que lee todo lo que escribo.

-No es extraño, puesto que...

-¡Mamá!

Chris irrumpió en aquel momento en la cocina, dejando un rastro de barro. Bella corrió hacia él, buscando la señal de alguna herida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Eve. Está enferma. Está tumbada y suda mucho.

Bella ya había descolgado el abrigo de la percha. Sin molestarse en ponerse las botas, salió corriendo de casa. Cuando llegó al establo, Ben estaba sentado al lado de la yegua, haciendo serios esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

-¿Se va a morir?

Bella se agachó a su lado y posó una mano en el vientre del animal.

-No, por supuesto que no -le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Ben y lo estrechó con fuerza-. Solo va a tener un potro. Ya hablamos sobre ello, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Pero parece que está terriblemente enferma.

-Cuando vienen los bebés al mundo, duele un poco. Pero pronto estará estupendamente -con el corazón en la garganta, Bella rezó para que aquella no fuera una promesa que no pudiera cumplir-. Tiene contracciones -susurró, intentando tranquilizar a la yegua-. Su cuerpo la está ayudando a sacar al bebé.

Pero lo único que Ben podía comprender era que la yegua se estaba estremeciendo. El sudor del animal empapaba el abrigo de Bella y el heno fresco.

-¿Por qué tiene que doler?

-Porque a veces la vida duele un poco, Ben. Pero merece la pena -uno de los gatos del establo maulló como si quisiera mostrarle a Eve su apoyo-. Ahora, Ben, quiero que vayas a casa y llames al veterinario. Primero dile quién eres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí -casi sollozó Ben.

-Después dile que Eve está de parto.

-¿De parto?

-Así es como se dice cuando alguien va a tener un bebé -le explicó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Adelante. Y después vuelve. Me gustaría que vieras esto.

Ben salió a toda velocidad, suficientemente recuperado ya como para asumir con placer aquella responsabilidad. Mientras la yegua soportaba aquellas dolorosas punzadas, Bella le sostenía la cabeza en el-regazo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Alzó la mirada y vio a Edward en la entrada del establo, con Chris firmemente aferrado a su mano. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de estar completamente fascinado. Bella sonrió al verlo.

-He ayudado al veterinario en algún otro parto y al final, la verdad es que no se puede hacer mucho más que consolar a la madre. Aquí es Eve la que tiene el papel estelar -Eve gimió con la siguiente contracción y Bella se inclinó hacia delante, intentando consolarla-. Oh, ya sé que duele, pequeña.

El sudor de la yegua se transfería a su propia piel. Bella deseó poder asumir también parte de su dolor.

Chris tragó saliva. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Una de las gatas había tenido gatitos una vez. Pero él los había encontrado ya acurrucados, limpios y desnudos contra su madre.

-¿Te dolió mucho cuando yo nací?

-Tú fuiste una tortuga -la yegua tenía los ojos semicerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Con la mano sobre el vientre de Eve, Bella podía sentir la fuerza de las contracciones-. Hubo momentos durante el parto en los que llegué a pensar que no tenías ninguna intención de salir. El médico me puso música. Y cuando naciste, estaba sonando Let it Be.

-¿A Eve le gustará la música?

-Estoy segura.

Deseando ayudar, Chris salió a toda velocidad y regresó a los pocos minutos con la radio. Una familiar balada inundó el estadio.

-El veterinario ha dicho que vendrá en cuanto pueda, pero que no hay que preocuparse porque Eve es muy fuerte -Ben volvió corriendo y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Pero mientras los minutos que pasaban entre contracción y contracción disminuían, iba a aumentando la preocupación de Bella. Sabía que podía atender un parto sencillo sin necesidad del veterinario. Cuando una mujer vivía sola y tenía que criar a dos hijos, no tenía otra opción que aprender a confiar en sí misma. Pero si surgían complicaciones... Sacudió la cabeza e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Sucediera lo que sucediera, iba a tratar a Eve lo mejor que pudiera. Aquel caballo significaba más, mucho más, que una forma de ganarse la vida. Eve era un ser vivo, un animal por el que se había preocupado día tras día durante todo un año. Cuando el dolor atravesaba a la yegua, parecía dolerle a ella. Entonces Edward se agachó a su lado.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien -le aseguró-. Mira, nunca he estado en el parto de una yegua, pero ayudaba a parir a mis vacas.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward brevemente, con un gesto que llamó la atención de Ben.

-Gracias.

Pero cuando el potro empezó a salir, Bella ayudó a sacarlo al mundo antes de que Edward pudiera intervenir. Su propio sudor se mezclaba con el de la yegua mientras elevaba la voz para animarla. La sangre que acompañaba al nacimiento de una nueva vida empapó sus manos. La esperanza de la llegada de un nuevo ser iluminaba su mirada. Se volvió hacia Edward y descubrió que la estaba mirando. Miró a sus hijos y los vio observando el nacimiento del potro completamente boquiabiertos.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad?

Ben miró a Edward e hizo una mueca.

-Es bastante asqueroso -pero entonces vio las delgadas piernas emerger, y después una cabeza-. ¡Es un caballo! ¡Un caballo de verdad! -tanto él como Chris se acercaron para verlo de cerca.

-Pero es grande -Chris observaba al caballo intrigado-. ¿Cómo cabía dentro de Eve?

-Es una yegua -musitó Bella, llorando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-. ¿No es preciosa?

-Está muy sucia -comentó Ben.

Entonces Eve se acercó inmediatamente a su pequeña y se dedicó a limpiarla.

-Buen trabajo -Edward le pasó a Bella la mano por el pelo y la besó-. Un buen trabajo, de verdad.

Chris alargó la mano hacia la recién nacida.

-¿Podemos jugar con ella?

-Todavía no, pero puedes tocarla.

La yegua se estremeció mientras intentaba sostenerse sobre sus patas por vez primera, haciendo retroceder a Ben.

-¡Se ha levantado! -sorprendido, miró fijamente a su madre-. Se ha levantado. La hermana pequeña de Cathy Jackson ha tardado meses en levantarse -le complacía enormemente descubrir que su yegua era mucho más lista. ¿Podemos ponerle un nombre?

-No podemos, cariño. Si el señor Jorgensen la va a comprar, querrá ser él el que se lo ponga.

-¿No nos la podemos quedar?

-Chris... -miró a Chris y después a Ben-. Sabéis que no podemos, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Pero a Ben y a mí no nos vendiste.

-Los caballos crecen muy rápido -intervino Edward-. Y esta yegua va a estar preparada para vivir por su cuenta en unos cuantos meses.

-Podremos ir a visitarla.

Ben alzó la barbilla, como si estuviera desafiando a alguien a rebatirlo.

-Claro que sí -Bella le sonrió; Su pequeño estaba creciendo muy rápidamente-. El señor Jorgensen es un hombre muy amable.

-¿Cuando Gladys tenga el potro también podremos verlo? -Ben se acercó por primera vez a acariciar al potrillo.

-Si no estáis en el colegio... -oyó el motor de un coche y se miró las manos. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que las tenía llenas de sangre-. Ese debe ser el veterinario. Será mejor que me lave.

La emoción no disminuyó hasta mucho después de la hora de acostarse. Como lo comprendía, Bella dejó que los niños salieran a darle las buenas noches a la yegua recién nacida mucho después de la hora en la que ambos tenían que irse a la cama. Agotada, pero satisfecha, descansaba sentada frente a la chimenea del salón.

-Menudo día -musitó Edward, que estaba a su lado.

-Desde luego. Me alegro de que los niños hayan podido ver el parto. Es algo que nunca olvidarán. Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo olvidaremos.

Sentía una extraña tensión en su interior. Algo que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que era tener una vida creciendo en su interior, lo que era traerla a aquel mundo imperfecto. ¿Alguna vez volvería a llevar un niño en su vientre? Suspiró, recordándose que ya tenía dos hijos maravillosos.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco.

-Y tu mente está divagando.

Bella subió las piernas al sofá y observó danzar el fuego en la chimenea.

-Creo que crees ver demasiado.

-Es extraño, yo tengo la sensación de no haber visto todavía lo suficiente.

Bella bloqueó inmediatamente sus deseos y anhelos y se enfrentó a la realidad.

-Mañana me harás más preguntas, y esperarás que las conteste.

-Para eso estoy aquí, Bella -pero ya no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera toda la verdad.

-Lo sé -tenía que aceptarlo. No podía ser de otra forma-. Pero me había hecho a mí misma algunas promesas, Edward, y voy a intentar cumplirlas.

Edward acarició su pelo, deseando que hubiera otras formas de conseguir lo que necesitaba de ella.

-Ahora mismo no va a haber ninguna pregunta.

Bella cerró los ojos un instante. Quizá, después de todo, todavía quedara espacio para los deseos.

-Esta noche, solo por esta noche, me gustaría fingir que no hay ningún libro, que no hay preguntas que hacer.

Edward sabía que podía haber presionado. Comprendía que, en aquel momento, Bella estaba suficientemente abierta como para contárselo todo. Si tocaba las teclas indicadas, obtendría todas las respuestas que esperaba. Tenía una obligación que cumplir. Deslizó el brazo por los hombros de Edward y miró el fuego que ardía junto a ella.

-En mi casa teníamos una chimenea enorme. Mi madre solía decir que se podría asar un buey en ella.

Bella se relajó contra él, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿Eras feliz?

-Sí. Nunca me gustó demasiado tener que ordeñar las vacas al amanecer, pero era feliz. Había un riachuelo en la granja y también un viejo roble. Yo solía sentarme a su sombra a leer, escuchando el sonido del agua. Desde aquel rincón, podía viajar a donde quisiera.

Bella sonrió, imaginándoselo de niño.

-Y decidiste ser escritor.

-Decidí proclamar la verdad. Supongo que por eso me hice periodista. Lo hacía pensando siempre en ello -se rió de sí mismo, algo que había aprendido a hacer gracias a ella-. Descubrí que hay que ensuciarse demasiado para conseguirla.

-La verdad -Bella cerró los ojos y deseó que aquella palabra no tuviera unas aristas tan afiladas-. Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

-Sin ella, el resto solo es envoltorio, excusas.

Y ella tenía muchas, pensó Bella.

-¿Y entonces por qué empezaste a escribir biografías?

-Porque es fascinante explorar en la vida de las personas, de una en una, y descubrir en cuántas vidas ha influido, las marcas que ha dejado, los errores que han cometido.

-A veces los errores son algo muy íntimo.

-Por eso nunca he escrito una biografía que no estuviera autorizada.

-¿Y si alguien escribiera algún día la tuya?

Pareció encontrar divertida la idea. Bella lo oyó reír mientras frotaba la mejilla en su pelo. Edward no podía ser consciente de la seriedad con la que estaba hablando.

-Quizá la escriba yo mismo... con todos sus defectos e imperfecciones.

-¿Nunca has hecho nada de lo que estés realmente avergonzado?

No tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo la respuesta. Cualquier hombre de más de treinta años había hecho algo de lo que avergonzarse.

-Sí, yo también he cometido errores.

-¿Y escribirías sobre ellos sin que te importara lo que pudieran pensar los demás después de haberlo hecho?

-No se puede negociar la verdad, Bella -recordó lo que Bella le había contado sobre la concepción de Chris y continuó-. A veces, cuando es algo suficientemente importante, lo único que puedes hacer es fingir que no lo has oído.

Bella pensó en ello mientras observaba el fuego. Y continuó pensando en ello mucho tiempo después.

Como quería empezar pronto a trabajar, Edward llegó a la cocina cuando los niños estaban terminando de desayunar. El tema de conversación era, como cabía esperar, el nacimiento del potro. Los niños discutían, sin demasiada pasión, sobre si Gladys podría ponerse de parto mientras estaban ellos en el colegio. Veteranos ya, se habían preparado para hacer de comadronas. Y para demostrar su valor, cada uno de ellos llevaba una fotografía hecha con la Polaroid a clase.

-Hoy darán hamburguesas en el almuerzo -recordó Ben, mirando expectante a su madre.

Bella volvió a meter el recipiente de la mantequilla en el armario.

-Ve a buscar mi monedero.

-¿Yo también? -preguntó Chris, mientras resbalaba una gota de leche por su barbilla.

-De acuerdo -abrió el bolso cuando Ben se lo llevó. Además de la cartera, sacó un par de guantes de goma y los dejó sobre el mostrador-. Aquí tenéis, pero no lo perdáis.

-No lo perderemos -Chris fue a buscar su abrigo mientras se metía el dinero en el bolsillo-. Mamá, ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés.

-Humm -Bella se estaba sirviendo una segunda taza de café.

-¿Pero cómo llegan hasta allí?

-Oh.

Bella derramó el café sobre el mostrador y descubrió a Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se volvía a mirar a Chris. Este la miraba expectante.

Pero si solo tenía seis años, pensó Bella, preguntándose qué se suponía que tenía que decirle. Se arrodilló frente a él e intentó imaginarse cómo explicarle a un niño de -seis años cómo se hacían los bebés en los dos minutos que quedaban para que tuviera que irse al colegio.

-Los pone allí el amor -le dijo y lo besó en ambas mejillas-. Una clase de amor muy especial.

-Oh.

Satisfecho, le dio a su madre un fuerte abrazo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, Ben -al ver que su hermano todavía se estaba poniendo el abrigo, sonrió radiante-. A que te gano.

Y tras lanzar aquel desafió, salió volando, dejando a Ben luchando contra la cremallera de su anorak al tiempo que empezaba a correr.

-Adiós, Ben -murmuró Bella.

Y, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, se acercó a limpiar el mostrador.

Edward la observaba limpiar con una secreta sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

-Me gusta tu estilo.

-¿Sí? -riendo, Bella se estiró el borde de un viejo jersey-. Es bastante actual, ¿no crees?

-Me refería a tu manera de responder a una pregunta muy importante y delicada de un niño de seis años. Algunas personas le habrían dado una lección de biología y otras hubieran rechazado bruscamente la pregunta. Tú le has dado exactamente la respuesta que necesitaba -jugueteó con los restos del café-. Me gustaría haber tenido la máquina de fotos cuando te ha hecho la pregunta. Tu cara era un auténtico poema.

-Estoy segura -se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

-Me gusta el aspecto que tienes por las mañanas.

-¿Te gusta mi cara de agotamiento?

-Me gusta tu frescor -la sonrisa de Bella desapareció-. Tu suavidad -bajo la voz-. Me gustaría estar a tu lado en la cama por las mañanas, verte despertar y volver a dormirte y saber que cuando te despiertes otra vez, podré hacer el amor contigo.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y se preguntó si no habría oído bien.

-A mí también me gustaría, pero los niños...

-No he dicho que no lo comprenda. Pero me seduce ligeramente la idea.

A ella la seducía mucho más que ligeramente, pensó mientras conseguía por fin ponerse las botas.

-En cualquier caso, aquí no hay mucho tiempo para quedarse holgazaneando en la cama por las mañanas. Siempre me digo que sabré que mis hijos han crecido el día que se levanten después de las siete -nerviosa, comenzó a despejar el mostrador.

-Ya me encargo yo de eso -dijo Edward, y le agarró la mano.

-No te preocupes.

-Bella -le acarició la muñeca con el dedo-. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la liberación de la mujer?

Bella arqueó una ceja. A su manera, había sido una mujer liberada desde que había salido al mundo. Sus padres siempre la habían educado para que lo fuera.

-Claro. Por eso a los niños les hago fregar los platos, guardar su ropa y, en los días buenos, les enseño a pasar la aspiradora. Sus mujeres me lo agradecerán. Y mientras tanto, alguien tiene que encargarse de remar.

-Normalmente hay dos remos en toda embarcación.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estupendo. Tú limpias la cocina y yo me encargo de los establos. Así ahorraré algún tiempo.

-De acuerdo, y seguiremos con la entrevista cuando vuelvas.

-No puedo -comenzó a guardar los contenidos de su bolso-. Tengo que ir a casa de los Smith esta mañana. Regresare al medio día.

Edward comenzó a protestar, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Ella tenía su propia vida. La observó mientras rellenaba el bolso.

-¿Siempre llevas unos guantes de goma en el bolso?, -¿Qué? Oh -soltó una carcajada-. Solo cuando voy a casa de los Smith. Ella es una fanática del amoniaco.

-¿Perdón?

-Amoniaco -cerró la cremallera del bolso y se preguntó si habrían sobrado suficientes espaguetis-. Esa mujer venera los suelos limpiados con amoniaco.

Edward arqueaba las cejas, intentando comprenderla.

-¿Y los limpias tú?

-Dos veces al mes -contestó, mientras se ponía el abrigo y pensaba en otra docena de cosas.

-¿Qué es eso, trabajo voluntario?

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se volvía hacia él.

-¡Ni muerta! Me pagan seis dólares por hora. Mira, no pongas el lavavajillas, creo que...

-¿Trabajas de doncella?

-Ama de llaves -sonrió de oreja a oreja y se ató el pelo con un pañuelo-. Supongo que idealizo un poco el término, pero yo a una doncella siempre la he imaginado con una falda negra y...

Se interrumpió cuando Edward se levantó para acercarse a ella. Algo en sus ojos hizo que se le cerrara la garganta. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien tratar con el enfado.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que fregar el suelo de otra persona?

Bella alzó la barbilla.

-Es un trabajo digno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la otra cosa que se me da bien es cantar a tres voces y, además de que no hay mucha demanda, lo pagan fatal.

Ignorando sus evasivas, Edward fue directamente al grano.

-¿Por qué la viuda de Jacob Black tiene que fregar suelos a seis dólares la hora?

Bella palideció. Había percibido la duda, el desdén en su voz.

-No tengo por qué hablar de mi situación financiera contigo, Edward -abrió la puerta, pero Edward la cerró de un portazo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Y yo te he dado la única respuesta que pretendo darte -había fuego en sus ojos, fue un fuego fugaz, pero poderoso-. No voy a tolerarte una actitud así, ni a ti ni a nadie, Edward. No tengo por qué soportar que me mires como si fuera menos persona porque me pagan por limpiar las casas de otra gente. Si lo hiciera por caridad, sería una heroína, pero resulta que lo hago por dinero.

-Lo único que quiero saber es por qué lo haces.

-Hago exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta otra vez y salió. Edward podría haberla seguido, pero se limitó a observarla alejarse. Entonces, con la misma determinación que ella, cerró la puerta. Ya era hora de volver a sus asuntos, se dijo. Ya era hora de volver a ocuparse de la verdad.

* * *

**Las cosas se stan poniendo tensas heee jeje... DEJENME DECIRLES A LAS PERSONAS QUE TENGAN DUDAS ACERCA DE LA APARICION DE JASPER Y EMMETT JEJE ELLOS APARECERAN CLARO QUE SI PERO NO PRECISAMENTE EN ESTA HISTORIA JEJEJE ADEMAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPIS VAMOS RECIBIR LA VISITA DE LA FAMILIA JEJEJE ESTEN PENDIENTES... **

**Y cuentenme que tal les sta pareciendo la historia? bien?**

**Espero sus reviews jejeje xq solo asi sabre si la historia sta gustando...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola lectores jeje espero esten bieeen jejee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

Moviéndose con torpeza e invadido por una creciente furia, Edward revisó las veinte páginas que había escrito. Jacob Black había llegado a convenirse en algo más que un nombre y una imagen para él. Durante aquel tiempo, había llegado a conocerlo como el hombre terriblemente imperfecto, inseguro, inclemente y egoísta que era. Aun así, no podía pasar por alto sus habilidades y su preparación, y tampoco otras cualidades que muchos habrían denominado heroicas. Black no solo había nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca, sino con todo lo que necesitaba a su disposición. Pero aun así, no había optado por dedicarse a disfrutar de la riqueza de su familia. De hecho, se había negado a ocupar un lugar insignificante en aquel conglomerado familiar y había decidido dejar en el mundo su propia marca. Desde luego, era algo digno de ser reconocido.

Jacob Black había alcanzado el éxito y se había ganado el respeto e incluso la adulación de los que lo rodeaban. Sus socios lo consideraban el mejor, aunque personalmente no terminara de gustarles. La prensa lo había glorificado. Sus admiradores lo habían convertido en una celebridad cuando llevaba menos de un año en las pistas profesionales. Y, además de todo eso, había conseguido una devota esposa y dos hijos.

Después lo había destruido todo, sistemáticamente, a juicio de Edward.

Había perdido a su primer patrocinador, se había alejado de la mayoría de sus socios y había provocado crisis irreparables en su matrimonio. Pero aun así, Bella lo había descrito en una ocasión como un caballero andante. Y le había sido fiel durante cuatro años.

¿Por qué?

Hasta que Bella no se lo dijera, hasta que él no consiguiera acorralarla hasta obtener una respuesta, todo lo que había escrito serían palabras huecas.

Y hasta que Bella no se lo dijera, hasta que no confiara en él, él no podría llegar a confesar lo que sentía por ella.

¿Cómo iba a seguir negándolo?, Edward apagó el cigarrillo con rápida y deliberada violencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviendo en la misma casa con ella, viéndola, deseándola, y negándose que estaba loco por ella? Completamente loco. Se no de sí mismo y se paso las manos por la cara. Era más fácil declararse loco que admitir que lo que había perdido era su corazón. Lo que había hecho había sido enamorarse.

El siempre había pensado que enamorarse significaba resbalar, no darse cuenta de que se estaba caminando entre rocas y no advertir el borde de un precipicio. Y tenía razón. Se sentía como si hubiera resbalado, hubiera caldo sobre una de esas rocas y después se hubiera lanzado en picado por el precipicio. Y con toda probabilidad, había arrastrado en la caída su libro, su preciada objetividad y su vida.

Pidió al cielo que Bella regresara pronto a casa.

A casa. Ese era otro problema, admitió. Llevaba en aquella casa menos de tres semanas y ya pensaba en ella como si fuera su hogar. Había estado con Bella menos de tres semanas y, de alguna manera, ya la consideraba suya. Y los chicos... Edward se levantó del escritorio y caminó a grandes zancadas por la habitación. De acuerdo, estaba loco por ellos. Pero es que no era de piedra, ¿o sí?

En cualquier caso, eso no supondría ninguna diferencia. Había trabajado duramente para conseguir exactamente la vida que quería. Solo era responsable de sí mismo, y él era también la única persona a la que tenía que satisfacer. La única persona que tenía que aprobar lo que hacía era Edward Massen.

Quizá no estuviera nadando en dinero, pero tenía más que suficiente. Si ese mismo día quería marcharse durante tres semanas a los mares del sur, no tendría por qué dar cuenta a nadie. ¿Egoísmo? Edward se encogió de hombros. ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Tenía derecho a ser egoísta. Había ordeñado vacas hasta que había ido al instituto. Había estudiado y trabajado duramente hasta conseguir una estabilidad personal y profesional. Los años dedicados al periodismo de investigación habían sido terribles, pero había conseguido superarlos. Su matrimonio no había sido precisamente el paraíso, pero lo había llevado de la mejor forma posible durante el año y medio que había durado. En aquel momento estaba soltero, sin ataduras. Tenía su propio horario y sus propias demandas eran las únicas que importaban. Y solo porque le gustara aquel lugar y les hubiera tomado cariño a un par de niños, no significaba que tuviera que darle la vuelta a su vida. Había superado un matrimonio, y también Bella. De modo que lo más inteligente era no volver a caer en la trampa.

¿Pero cuándo pensaba Bella volver a casa?

En cuanto oyó un motor, se asomó a la ventana. Pero no era la vieja ranchera de Bella la que había llegado, sino una enorme limusina gris metalizada.

-Ah, aire fresco. Aire del campo -Carlisle Cullen se bajó de la limusina como si estuviera en una actuación-. Despeja la mente y purifica el alma. Todo el mundo debería respirarlo, de vez en cuando -lo hizo y arrugó inmediatamente la nariz-. Dios nos guarde, ¿qué es ese olor?

-Estiércol de caballo, supongo -Alice salió del coche y miró a su alrededor con abierta curiosidad-. Mamá, ¿me he dejado allí el bolso?

-Sí, aquí está.

Esme, delgada y atractiva, aceptó la mano que el chófer le ofrecía para ayudarla a salir. Permaneció firmemente apoyada en sus piernas y se protegió los ojos del sol. El sol provocaba arrugas y aunque no era especialmente vanidosa, su rostro formaba parte de su trabajo.

-Ah -con una mirada medio complacida y medio desconcertada, miró hacia la casa-. Qué lugar. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a nuestra Bella en un lugar como este.

-¿Qué habremos hecho mal? -preguntó Carlisle, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

-Basta ya, papá. Bella adora este lugar.

Edward se acercó a la puerta justo en el momento en el que Rosalie salía de la limusina. Lo sorprendió advertir que Bella tenía unas piernas tan maravillosas como las de su hermana. Observó la falda flotando a su alrededor mientras le daba la mano al chófer y después esbozar aquella radiante sonrisa con la que podría hacer derretir a cualquier hombre.

-Gracias, Donald -su voz era como el humo y parecía envolver a sus interlocutores en un manto de sensualidad-. Si dejas las maletas en el porche, ya no tendrás más trabajo por hoy.

-Muy bien, señorita Cullen.

-Lo haces tan bien -le susurró Alice a su hermana mientras el chófer abría el capó.

-Querida, he nacido para esto -estaba riendo a carcajadas y agarrando a su hermana del brazo, cuando vio a Edward-. Vaya, vaya -podría haber sido un ronroneo, pero los gatos no mostraban sus dientes cuando ronroneaban-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Debe de ser el escritor -Alice le dirigió una significativa y breve mirada-. Sé amable con él.

-Alice, recuerda mi imagen -Rosalie se colocó las gafas de sol y continuó mirando fijamente-. No tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad.

Mientras las dos mujeres se detenían frente a él, Edward hizo su propio examen. Una de las hermanas iba vestida con unos pantalones anchísimos y una chaqueta en sombras verdes y azules que podría haber hecho daño a los ojos. Y, sin embargo, el modelo resultaba tan alegre y luminoso como su pelo negro corto. A su lado, estaba la fría imagen de la frialdad y el glamour, desde la larga y brillante melena hasta los zapatos de piel de cocodrilo. Y, junto a ellas, permanecían una mujer pequeña y atractiva, de unos cincuenta años y un hombre no muy alto que señalaba con gestos teatrales el establo.

Alice fue la primera en dar un paso adelante.

-Hola, somos la familia de Bella.

Subió los escalones con el paso rápido y ágil de una mujer optimista. Su hermana la siguió con los movimientos lentos y sensuales de una sirena.

-Edward Massen.

Rosalie le tendió la mano.

-Creo que nos conocemos.

-Señorita Cullen.

Si alguna vez había visto a una mujer deseando clavarle un cuchillo, y que sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tenía que hacerlo, era aquella. Edward se volvió hacia Alice.

-Así que usted es el escritor -le dirigió a su hermana una mirada divertida-. Bella nos dijo que estaría aquí. Estos son nuestros padres.

-Carlisle y Esme Cullen -Calirlse tomó su mano y se la estrechó con rápida y amistosa exuberancia.

-Esme y Carlisle -dijo su esposa con una sonrisa.

Edward comprendió entonces de quién había heredado Bella su aspecto.

-Siempre preocupada por el orden del reparto -Carlisle le pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla-. ¿Dónde está mi niña?

-Bella ha tenido que ir a hacer unos recados.

Edward era un hombre que creía en las primeras impresiones e inmediatamente sintió simpatía por aquel hombre activo, sonriente y con un hermoso timbre de voz.

-Recados -Carlisle pasó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa-. Nuestra Bells siempre igual.

-Y completamente distinta a todos nosotros. Hola -Esme no le ofreció la mano, pero le sonrió-. Usted debe ser el escritor. Bella nos contó que se había decidido a autorizar el libro.

-Exacto.

No hacía falta que Esme dijera nada más para mostrar su desaprobación. Pero Edward sentía que más que a él, era al proyecto a lo que no asentía. Y no todo el mundo era capaz de establecer tan fácilmente aquella distinción.

-No sé cuándo volverá exactamente, pero...

-No importa.

Carlisle le dio una amistosa palmada en el brazo y pasó al interior de la casa. Fue un movimiento tan natural que Edward tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había dejado todas las maletas en la puerta de entrada. Alice tomó dos maletas y le guiñó el ojo a Edward.

-Muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Vamos, Rose, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rosalie dirigió una larga mirada a la pila de maletas, se detuvo frente a ellas y tomó la más pequeña del lote.

-Se parece a su padre -comentó Esme mientras se inclinaba para tomar el asa de una maleta.

-Yo me encargaré de esa -comenzó a decir Edward, pero Esme soltó una carcajada y alzó la maleta ella misma-. He estado arrastrando maletas desde que aprendí a caminar. No te preocupes por mí, puedes ocuparte del resto, porque puedo asegurarte que no volverán por ellas. Prepara un café, Carlisle -gritó y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Edward se encogió de hombros, tomó el resto de las bolsas que quedaban y la siguió. Al parecer, aquella iba a ser una tarde interesante.

Bella decidió que estaba haciendo muy poco por dominar su genio. Quizá estuviera justificado y, quizá, a su manera, fuera incluso satisfactorio. Pero no había conseguido nada. Edward no confiaba en ella. Si era sincera, tenía que admitir que tampoco tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Aunque era consciente de que no le había mentido, tampoco había sido suficientemente sincera con él. Edward Massen era un hombre que necesitaba la verdad en estado puro.

Le había hecho daño. Sus dudas y desprecios la habían herido. Ella quería creer que habían llegado a un punto de comprensión. Creía que habían llegado a un punto en su relación en el que él podía aceptarla tal como era.

Pero había esperado demasiado. Y el problema era que Bella esperaba mucho más. Quería su confianza, aunque ella no había sido capaz de entregarle la suya. Quería su apoyo, aunque temía ofrecerle el suyo. Quería su amor por encima de todo, pero todavía no era capaz de admitir sus propios sentimientos hacia él.

El genio le había dado una petulante sensación de satisfacción, pero había sido algo temporal. Que, además, la había dejado inquieta e infeliz. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de poner sus sentimientos en orden y ofrecerle a Edward lo que a él le parecía más importante: completa honestidad. Si ella se abriera a él y aun así él se alejara de ella, no podría arrepentirse.

Cuando Bella paró frente a la casa, estaba decidida a contarle todo a Edward, los errores, los arrepentimientos, los compromisos... Sin fe, el amor era solo una palabra más. Ella pondría su vida en sus manos y confiaría plenamente en él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta principal, los nervios comenzaron a asaltarla. Tenía que hablar con él y hacerlo cuanto antes, sin darse tiempo a arrepentirse. De pronto, lo vio saliendo de la cocina. Bella se quedó donde estaba y esperó a que su resolución se fortaleciera.

-Edward -se cambió el bolso de mano-, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí -él había tomado la misma decisión aquella misma mañana-. Pero es posible que tengamos que esperar un poco.

-No, no puedo. Yo...

Bella advirtió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió hacia las escaleras. Allí estaba Alice, descalza, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos anchos bombachos. Sonreía como si conociera todos los secretos del universo y estuviera dispuesta a contárselos.

-¡Alice!

Antes de haber terminado de pronunciar su nombre, Bella corrió hacia las escaleras y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana.

Primero llegaron las risas, después las dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera, en medio de aquel torrente de palabras, ambas consiguieron intercambiar una docena de preguntas y respuestas.

-Vosotras dos, siempre pisándoos la una a la otra las intervenciones -desde el final de la escalera, Rosalie miraba hacia abajo.

Edward advirtió que parecía tan fría y elegante como cuando había bajado de la limusina pero, de pronto, soltó un grito y bajó a una velocidad casi peligrosa para abrazarse a sus hermanas,

-¡Habéis venido las dos! -Bella rodeaba a cada una de sus hermanas con un brazo, manteniéndolas cerca de ella. Una de ellas llevaba un perfume fresco, natural, y la otra una fragancia fuerte y seductora-. ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

-He dejado la obra -contestó Alice con una carcajada. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo había hecho, de lo mucho que necesitaba viajar-. Mi suplente me está construyendo un santuario.

-Y yo terminé de rodar la escena final de mi última película la semana pasada -Rosalie le dio un enorme abrazo-. He dejado al protagonista completamente desolado.

Retrocedió un paso, tomó el rostro de Bella con la mano, le hizo volver la cabeza hacia ambos lados y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Increíble -musitó-, ni una gota de maquillaje. Siempre te he odiado por eso.

Bella las abrazó otra vez.

-Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan contenta de veros.

Había una sombra, solo una sombra, de desesperación en su voz. Era suficiente. Por encima de la cabeza de Bella, Rosalie le dirigió una larga y dura mirada a Edward. Sus ojos eran azules, de un azul oscuro, intenso. Y sabía perfectamente cómo utilizarlos.

Sensible a los cambios de humor, Alice sintió inmediatamente la tensión. Y la mejor forma de tratar con ella, en su opinión, era pasarla por alto.

-Odio utilizar frases hechas, pero todavía no has visto nada, pequeña. Ven a la cocina. ¿Quieres un café, Edward?

Su mirada era tan amistosa que Edward se preguntó si habría imaginado el mensaje que parecía encerrar. Sus ojos no eran azules como los de Rosalie, ni tampoco tenían el cafe intenso de los de Bella. Eran de una cálida sombra castaña, similar al color del brandy. Pero el desafió estaba allí. Habiéndolo reconocido, Edward se adentró con ellas en la cocina.

-Mamá, papá.

Bella se quedó mirando a sus padres completamente estupefacta. Estos estaban cómodamente sentados en el mostrador de la cocina.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras a casa.

Carlisle giró en su silla y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrió los brazos en un gesto que a Bella siempre le había resultado irresistible.

-Dame un beso.

-¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?

Agarraba con un brazo a su madre y con otro a su padre, disfrutando de aquellas familiares fragancias... menta y Rosalie. Su padre no podía pasar un solo día sin pastillas de menta y su madre iría descalza antes de negarse aquel perfume.

-No hay un teatro en más de treinta kilómetros a la redonda.

-Vacaciones -su padre le dio otro sonoro beso-. Hemos elegido entre esto o París.

Esme soltó una nada sutil carcajada y tomó su taza de caí.

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-En el colegio. Llegan a casa poco después de las tres.

-Todo el día entre libros -Carlisle sacudió la cabeza-. Es una tragedia.

-Procura no decírselo -le advirtió Bella-, estarían completamente de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Y esto qué es? -preguntó Carlisle, atrapando una lágrima en las pestañas de su hija.

-Bella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a emocionarse -intervino Alice mientras se acercaba a la cocina para servirse un café-. Debe estar preguntándose cómo va a dar de comer a cuatro bocas extra durante tres días. Bella, ¿la cocina tiene algún truco especial? No consigo encenderla.

-Empuja el mando antes de girarlo. ¿De verdad os vais a quedar? -miró a su madre, porque sabía que era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante.

-Estamos entre dos actuaciones -le dijo Esme secamente mientras le palmeaba el brazo-. Si eres capaz de aguantarnos, nos quedaremos hasta el fin de semana.

-Claro que puedo aguantaros -abrazó a Esme otra vez. Le costaba creer que toda su familia hubiera ido a verla al mismo tiempo-. Me gustaría que Garrett estuviera aquí.

Carlisle silbó suavemente.

-Ese chico... No tienen ningún sentido de la responsabilidad, ninguna ambición. No sé cómo he podido criar a un hijo tan irresponsable.

-Es un misterio -la sequedad de la voz de Rosalie le pasó completamente desapercibida.

-Tenía mucho talento -Carlisle dio un puñetazo en el mostrador-. Le enseñé todo lo que sabía. Pero no se ha subido a un escenario desde hace diez años.

-¿Te he comentado que Chris va a participar en la función navideña del colegio? -Bella sabía cómo distraer y tranquilizar a su padre-. Hará de oveja.

Carlisle estaba definitivamente orgulloso de su nieto.

-Por alguna parte hay que empezar.

-Buena jugada, Bella -le susurró Alice.

-Años de práctica.

Vio que Edward se mantenía discretamente a un lado, observando y asimilándolo todo, algo que hacía perfectamente. Deseó poder preguntarle si la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios era de diversión o desdén.

-¿Quieres un café? -le preguntó.

El se limitó a asentir.

-Edward, hijo -Carlisle se animó al recordar a su audiencia-. Siéntate aquí. Déjame que te cuente la vez en la que actuamos en Radio City.

Rosalie no se molestó en disimular un gemido y Carlisle la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ten un poco de respeto.

-Carlisle, a Edward no le interesa el mundo del espectáculo.

Carlisle miró a su esposa como si acabaran de salirle cuernos.

-No creo que haya una sola persona en el mundo que no esté interesada en el mundo del espectáculo -añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café, vaciló un instante y puso otra más-. Además, este hombre es un escritor. Y eso quiere decir que le gustan las historias.

-Las historias, sí -Rosalie le dio a su padre un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Un cuento chino.

Carlisle alzó la barbilla.

-Siéntate, Edward. Ignora a mi familia. Conseguí enseñarles a bailar, pero nunca pude enseñarles modales.

Carlisle le contó su historia, interrumpida de vez en cuando por sus tres hijas y las ocasionales risas de su esposa. Edward nunca podría estar seguro de si aquello era verdad o ficción, pero estaba seguro de que Carlisle Cullen creía cada una de sus palabras.

Bella se había relajado. Edward podía sentir que la tensión con la que había salido de casa aquella mañana la había abandonado. Y parecía estar fusionándose con aquella extraña mezcla de personalidades que era su familia. Aunque no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, encajaba como una pieza más en aquel complicado rompecabezas.

Edward disfrutaba con ellos. Eran chillones, se metían unos con otros y se reían sin reparo de los demás. Cada uno de ellos fue el foco de atención en algún momento. Sus historias eran exageradas, teatrales. Pero muchas de ellas, aunque ridículas, tenían un halo de verdad. Instintivamente, Edward se encontró tomando nota mental de lo que decían. Los Cullen, uno a uno o como un todo, daban para escribir todo un libro.

No de su estilo, se recordó Edward. En absoluto de su estilo. Pero continuaría observando.

* * *

**A poco no stan sorprendidos por la visita de los Cullens? jeje **

**es hora de Edward sepa como son ellos, y que alguien le ponga las cartas sobre la mesa no creen ? jeje**

**Nos acercamos al final... espero me sten siguiendo jeje**

**reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola hola espero les gusteee...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

Cuando los niños llegaron a casa, aquello se convirtió en un caos. Cualquier observador podría haber pensado que los Cullen competían para atrapar la atención del nuevo auditorio. Pero Edward vio algo más profundo: el innato amor de cada uno de ellos por los demás. Ben y Chris eran parte de Bella, pero también se los quería por ellos mismos. Hubo abrazos, exclamaciones, preguntas y regalos. Algunos niños podrían haberse sentido sobrecogidos por aquella repentina atención. Edward observó a Ben y a Chris, que aceptaban aquel recibimiento con entusiasmo, como si formara parte de la rutina familiar.

Por lo que él había averiguado hasta entonces, Edward estaba seguro de que los niños no veían a sus abuelos muy a menudo, pero no expresaron la timidez que habría cabido esperar. De pronto, Chris se sentó en el regazo de Edward, corno si fuera el lugar más natural del mundo y comenzó a bombardearlo con anécdotas del colegio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura para sujetarlo. Estuvieron sentados en la cocina durante cerca de una hora, mientras el fuego crepitaba en el hogar y el aroma del café se fundía con el eco de las voces que rebotaban en las paredes.

En cuanto Bella comenzó a preparar la cena, Carlisle se levantó. Tomó a sus nietos de la mano y les pidió que lo llevaran al piso de arriba, para ver sus juguetes.

Alice los observó marcharse y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tan rápido como siempre.

-Lo mejor de tu padre es que no cree que cocinar sea cosa de mujeres, de la misma forma que tampoco piensa que cambiar una rueda sea una tarea propia de hombres -Esme se recostó en su taburete con un sonrisa-. Considera que ambas son tareas que tiene que evitar a toda costa. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte, querida?

-Nada. Me temo que la cena de esta noche va a ser bastante sencilla. Carne guisada.

Rosalie se sentó en un taburete, dejando que la falda flotara alrededor de sus piernas.

-Supongo que querrás que pele patatas o algo así.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia las perfectamente manicuradas manos de su hermana. Llevaba un diamante resplandeciente en un dedo y un reloj de oro y ámbar en la muñeca. Bella sonrió, sacó una bolsa de patatas de la despensa y la dejó sobre el mostrador.

-Creo que con una docena bastará.

Con un suspiro, Rosalie tomó un cuchillo.

-Supongo que debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Siempre te has tomado las cosas al pie de la letra.

Aunque le habría divertido ver a una de las reinas de Hollywood pelando patatas, Edward se levantó.

-Yo iré a dar de comer a los caballos.

-Pero los niños... -comenzó a decir Bella.

-Circunstancias especiales -Edward tomó su cazadora de la percha.

-Te echaré una mano -Alice se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta-. Prefiero entendérmelas con los caballos que pelar patatas -en cuanto la primera ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó el rostro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Espero que sepas cómo se va al establo, porque yo no.

-Creo que conozco el camino.

Sigmund llegó saltando desde una de las esquinas de la casa y se abalanzó sobre Alice con la lengua colgando. Alice lo esquivó con la misma desenvoltura con la que una mujer se podía abrir camino en medio de un atasco o de una acera abarrotada. Se inclinó hacia el perro y lo acarició vigorosamente con ambas manos hasta conseguir que se tranquilizara.

-No sé qué pensar de ti, Edward -todavía inclinada sobre el perro, volvió la cabeza hacia él-. Casi había decidido que no me gustabas, hasta que te he visto con los niños. En general, creo que los niños son los que mejor juzgan a las personas, y parece que les gusta -como Edward no decía nada, se enderezó y lo miró directamente a los ojos-. El principal motivo por el que he venido a ver a Bella has sido tú.

Edward decidió que los caballos podían esperar y se encendió un cigarrillo.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Cuando hablé con Bella la semana pasada, me pareció que estaba nerviosa. Y cuesta mucho poner nerviosa a Bella -Alice se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero no apartaba de Edward su mirada franca y amistosa-. Mi hermana ha tenido que pasar por todo tipo de cosas. Yo no siempre he podido estar a su lado y tampoco Rosalie. No hemos podido apoyarla cuando más nos ha necesitado. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora.

Edward soltó una larga bocanada de humo.

-A mí me parece que Bella puede cuidar perfectamente de sí misma.

-Desde luego -se pasó la mano por el pelo, que el viento volvió a lanzarle hacia delante-. Mira este lugar. Lo adora, y no sé si te lo habrá contado o no, pero todo esto lo ha hecho ella sola. Todo. No sé que te habrá dicho o qué te contará sobre Jacob Black, pero todo lo que está aquí es de Bella.

-Parece que Black no te gustaba.

-Me temo que para ser actriz soy demasiado transparente. No, no me gustaba, y hay pocas personas de las que pueda decir eso. Pero mis sentimientos son míos y los de Bella son los de Bella. Aun así, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que vuelvan a hacerle daño -sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con la firmeza de su tono-. La cuestión es que venía esperando tener que interponerme entre Bella y tú con los puños levantados. Pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario.

-No me conoces.

-Pero creo que Bella sí -respondió con sencillez-. Si ella te quiere, es que hay alguna razón para ello. Supongo que eso es suficiente -lo agarró del brazo, como si lo conociera desde hacía años-. Vamos a dar de comer a los caballos.

La cena fue un alboroto de conversaciones. La comida podía ser sencilla, pero fue consumida con entusiasmo. No quedó ni una sola miga. Cuando llegó el momento de despejar la mesa, Carlisle se escapó con su banjo. Como era un divertimento para los niños, Bella no dijo nada y continuó recogiendo ella misma. Ya era suficiente recompensa escuchar la voz de su padre por encima del repiqueteo de los platos y cubiertos.

-Déjame hacer eso a mí.

-Mamá, estás de vacaciones.

-¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que quité una mesa? -Esme apiló los platos rápidamente, con un estilo que ponía de manifiesto los años que había pasado trabajando de camarera-. Dios mío, ya ni me acuerdo. Creo que me resultaba relajante.

Alice arrugó la nariz y se llevó unos cuantos vasos.

-Pues me gustaría que vinieras a mi apartamento a relajarte. Venga, Rosalie, agarra esa fuente.

-Yo he pelado las patatas -miró críticamente sus manos-. A menos que tengas guantes, no pienso meter las manos en agua.

-Vanidosa -gruñó Alice mientras recogía unos cuantos platos-. Siempre igual de vanidosa.

-Solo es vanidad si no tienes derecho a tenerla -Rosalie sonrió y se levantó del taburete-. Creo que voy a echarle una mano a papá.

Edward comenzó a meter los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Creo que tú ya has hecho bastante por hoy -le dijo a Bella-. ¿Por qué no te sientas con tu padre?

A Bella le bastaba mirarlo para recordar las duras palabras que le había dedicado aquella mañana. Intentando evitar una escena delante de su familia, retrocedió.

-Parece que lo tenéis todo bajo control -comentó, y se dirigió al salón.

Se oyó una canción a tres voces que llegaba desde el salón.

-Carlisle estará en la gloria -comentó Esme-. Va a poder volver a cantar con sus tres hijas. Venga, Alice, aquí estamos a punto de terminar.

Alice no necesitaba que la urgieran a salir de la cocina y ponerse a actuar. En cuestión de segundos, su voz se unió a las de sus hermanas. Carlisle llevaba el ritmo con el banjo y preparaba ya el próximo número. Esme se puso a canturrear mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

-Supongo que soy una sentimental -le dijo-. Pero me reconforta oírlos.

-Tiene una familia estupenda, señora Cullen.

-Oh, por favor, no me llames a sí. Cada vez que lo dices me recuerdas que soy demasiado vieja para andar vagando por todo el país disfrazada y pintarrajeada. Esme, simplemente Esme.

Edward cerró la puerta del lavavajillas y la miró, la miró de verdad. Era una mujer adorable, con aquellas suaves facciones y su boca llena y juvenil. Las arrugas no le restaban ni un ápice de atractivo.

-Yo nunca diría que simplemente.

Bella se echó a reír; fue la suya una firme y sonora carcajada que contrastaba con su altura y complexión.

-Oh, eres un chico inteligente... Y muy bueno con las palabras. Leí tu último libro, ese que narraba la vida de una actriz -dejó la bayeta en el grifo.

-¿Y? -sabía que había algún pero, y que seguramente no sería muy halagador.

-Eres un hombre duro, de esos que ven las cosas que probablemente sería mejor ignorar. Pero eres justo.

Cuando se volvió y lo miró otra vez, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran como los de Bella, profundos y vulnerables.

-Sé justo con mi hija, Edward. Eso es lo único que quiero. Es una mujer fuerte. A veces me asusta que lo sea tanto. Cuando alguien la hace sufrir, nunca pide ayuda, sino que se venda ella sola sus heridas. Pero no me gustaría que tuviera que hacerlo otra vez.

-Yo no he venido aquí para hacerle daño.

-Pero al final puedes llegar a hacérselo, aunque sea involuntariamente.

Suspiró levemente. Sus hijos habían crecido. Hacía años que habían comenzado a caminar por el mundo sin su ayuda.

-¿Sabes cantar? -le preguntó en un impulso.

Edward la miró totalmente desconcertado y soltó una carcajada.

-No.

-Entonces ya va siendo hora de que aprendas –lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al salón, con todos los demás.

Eran más de las doce cuando la casa se quedó en silencio. Bella pensó que seguramente Rosalie y Alice todavía estarían hablando y riendo en la habitación que compartían. Sus padres estarían dormidos, tan cómodos en aquella cama extraña como lo habían estado en otras cientos de camas desconocidas a lo largo de su vida. Pero ella estaba nerviosa, demasiado inquieta para dormirse o para reunirse con sus hermanas. De modo que se puso el abrigo y salió al establo. El potro que tanto le había gustado a Alice estaba dormido, acurrucado satisfecho en el heno bajo la mirada vigilante de su madre. Gladys estaba despierta, quizá demasiado cerca del parto para poder descansar. Bella la acarició, esperando poder serenarse a la vez que tranquilizaba a la yegua.

-Tienes que dormir.

Bella tensó los dedos sobre la yegua y los relajó lentamente antes de volverse hacia Edward.

-No te he oído llegar. Pensaba que todo el mundo se había acostado.

-Deberías acostarte tú, pareces cansada -se acercó a ella con cierto recelo, como si temiera tocarla-. Te he visto salir, estaba asomado a la ventana.

-Solo he venido a ver cómo estaba Gladys.

Bella posó la mejilla contra la yegua. La discusión de aquella mañana parecía haberse disipado. Y parecía también que habían pasado años desde que había estado tumbada junto a Edward en la cama, sintiendo crecer su excitación.

-Estando aquí mi familia, va a ser un poco difícil trabajar durante un par de días.

-Ya tengo suficientes datos para trabajar yo solo durante una temporada, Bella...

La deseaba. Quería acercarse a ella y fingir que las cosas eran tan sencillas como sentarse en el salón a cantar. Quería ofrecerle el tipo de apoyo incondicional que su familia le brindaba, pero parecía haber un muro entre ellos.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana.

Bella se lo esperaba. Durante algunos segundos, continuó acariciando a Gladys.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que vayamos dentro?

-No -la agarró cuando Bella se volvió. La agarró antes de darse oportunidad de recordarse que debería guardar las distancias-. Quiero estar contigo a solas. Maldita sea, Bella, quiero respuestas. Me estás volviendo loco.

-Me gustaría poder darte todas las respuestas que buscas -tomó aire y posó las manos en sus brazos, en busca de consuelo y queriendo imprimir énfasis a sus palabras al mismo tiempo-. Edward, cuando volvía hoy a casa, había decidido decírtelo todo, ser completamente sincera contigo. Es posible que no tenga todas las respuestas que buscas, pero voy a decirte la verdad.

Eso era todo lo que Edward quería de ella, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. La observó bajo la tenue luz del establo.

-¿Por qué?

Bella podría haberlo evitado, o quizá debería haberlo hecho. Pero la sinceridad debería empezar en algún momento.

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Edward no retrocedió, pero fue bajando la mano lentamente hasta dejar de tocarla. Bella sintió una ligera punzada de dolor.

-Ya te he dicho que quizá no fuera la respuesta que esperabas.

-Espera un momento, espera un momento -repitió mientras se volvía. A pesar de su propia impresión, había visto el fogonazo de dolor de su mirada-. No puedes esperar que no me quede un poco desconcertado después de decirme una cosa así -cuando Bella se volvió hacia él, tampoco intentó tocarla. Estaba aterrorizado-. No sé qué decirte.

-No tienes por qué decirme nada -sus palabras sonaban tranquilas, graves. Incluso había una brizna de diversión en su mirada-. Soy responsable de mis propios sentimientos, Edward. Eso es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Te he contestado sinceramente. He decidido que evitar esta y el resto de tus preguntas solo me serviría para meterme en un agujero del que nunca podría salir. Acerca de lo de esta mañana...

-Al infierno con lo de esta mañana -tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez-. No sé qué hacer contigo. Maldita sea, Bella, no sé qué hacer contigo.

Habría sido tan fácil arrojarse a sus brazos. Pedirle que la abrazara. Sabía que él no se negaría. Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo los brazos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Ese es un problema con el que no puedo ayudarte.

Estaban más cerca, pero Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había sido él el que había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

-No te estoy pidiendo una relación, Edward. No te estoy pidiendo absolutamente nada.

-Ese es el problema, maldita sea. Si me lo pidieras, podría decirte que lo olvidaras -o al menos eso esperaba-. Si me lo preguntaras, podría darte una docena de razones por las que nunca funcionaría.

Bella lo miró, con los ojos serenos, en calma. Edward soltó un juramento y se maldijo a sí mismo antes de estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Te deseo. Y parece que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No tienes por qué hacer nada.

-Cállate -susurró. Y cerró sus labios con un beso.

Fue como si aquel día no hubiera existido. El calor, la pasión, el ardor, eran tan intensos como siempre. Bella se estrechaba suavemente contra él, como si supiera que necesitaba ser suave. Sus labios acariciaban ávidos y hambrientos los de Edward, encontrándolos igualmente demandantes. Bajo la luz del establo, Edward podía ver sus ojos cerrarse y abrirse para observarlo mientras sus bocas se fundían. El olor de los animales, del cuero y del heno era fuerte, pero cuando Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Edward ya solo fue sensible al olor fresco y sugerente de su piel.

-No quiero hablar -posó los labios en su mejilla antes de retroceder-, no quiero pensar.

-No -Bella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos-. Esta noche no. Pero te daré todas las respuestas, Edward. Te lo prometo.

Edward asintió, como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

**Un capitulo intenso cierto?**

**jeje dejenme sus opiniones jeje**

**reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola bellezas espero esten pendientes hee xq stamos a 5 capitulos del gran final... jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

Cuando Gladys se puso de parto, se produjo un ligero alboroto que afectó a toda la familia. Bella estaba sumida en su rutina matutina, con su padre pegado a los talones en todo momento. El terreno ya se había secado y endurecido y comenzaba a mostrar los inicios de una nueva vida. Los zapatos de Carlisle golpeaban el suelo al alegre ritmo de sus pasos. Bella nunca se cansaba de oírlo contar historias sobre la vida en la carretera. Aunque se había pasado media vida en el mismo mundo que habitaba su padre, Bella era capaz de olvidarse de la realidad y creer que todo era glamour, emoción y noches de estreno.

-Voy a decirte una cosa, Bella, es una gran vida. Ciudad tras ciudad, pueblo tras pueblo. Es una bonita manera de ver el mundo.

Carlisle nunca mencionaba las entradas por callejones oscuros, las salas llenas de humo o el desinterés del público. Aquellas cosas no existían en el mundo de Carlisle Cullen. Y Bella se lo agradecía.

-Las Vegas... ¡qué lugar! Las luces de neón, el tintineo de las máquinas tragaperras. La gente bailando con trajes de gala a las ocho de la mañana... Ah, daría cualquier cosa por volver a actuar en Las Vegas.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás.

Quizá no en el Strip, y quizá tampoco con su nombre expuesto en las marquesinas, pero seguro que volvería a actuar en Las Vegas. Al igual que había actuado en docenas de ciudades hasta entonces. Un hombre como Carlisle Cullen no podía parar de actuar, de la misma forma que no podía dejar de respirar o vivir. Lo llevaba en la sangre, como tantas veces le había dicho a ella. Y era por la llamada de esa misma sangre por lo que estaba en pie antes de las ocho de la mañana, paseando por un corral junto a su hija, cuando normalmente nunca se levantaba antes de las doce. Y saberlo era suficiente para que Bella lo quisiera todavía más.

-Este lugar -Carlisle se detuvo e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no resollar-. Supongo que encajas en él. Debes haber salido a tu abuela. Ella nunca quiso abandonar su granja en Irlanda -hubo una punzada de tristeza ante aquellos recuerdos que, en realidad tenían más que ver con los sueños que con la memoria-. ¿Eres feliz, Bella?

Bella pensó la pregunta porque tenía la sensación de que era importante la respuesta. Aquel lugar le proporcionaba comodidad y satisfacción personal. Los niños... Sonrió al recordar sus quejas por tener que ir al colegio cuando había tantas emociones en casa. Los chicos le proporcionaban una sensación de arraigo, orgullo y un tipo de amor que nunca podría describir. Y Edward. El había llevado pasión, fuego y serenidad a su vida. Era como si por fin estuviera completa. Incluso siendo consciente de que sería algo temporal, le parecía suficiente.

-Soy más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho, mucho tiempo -también aquello era cierto-. Me gusta lo que tengo aquí. Es muy importante para mí.

Carlisle no era capaz de comprender que alguien pudiera ser feliz estando siempre en el mismo lugar. Pero él siempre había querido que sus hijos tuvieran lo que más deseaban. No lo importaba lo que fuera, siempre que pudiera hacerlos felices.

-Ese escritor... -se interrumpió un instante. Aquel era un terreno en el que no solía adentrarse-. Bueno, Bella, haría falta estar ciego para no darse cuenta de cómo te mira.

-Estoy enamorada de él.

Era extraño lo fácil que le resultaba hablar, sin punzadas de arrepentimiento, sin ningún miedo.

-Ya entiendo -dejó escapar un silbido entre sus dientes-. ¿Debería hablar con él?

Por un momento, Bella palideció. Después soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, no, papá. No tienes que hablar con él -se interrumpió y besó a su padre en su recién afeitada mejilla-. Te quiero.

-Y tienes por qué -la tomó por la barbilla-. Ahora ya puedo admitir que tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti, viviendo sola en esta casa tan grande y haciéndote cargo de todo -sonrió radiante y le tiró suavemente del pelo-. La cuestión es que tu madre dice que no hay ningún motivo para que nos inquietemos, pero yo me preocupo de todas formas.

-No tienes por qué. Los niños y yo disfrutamos de una vida muy agradable. De la vida que queremos.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero para un padre, sus hijas son una cosa muy seria. Rosalie, bueno, ella ya me dio suficientes quebraderos de cabeza cuando era adolescente, así que supongo que esa etapa ya está superada. Y Alice puede usar su labia para salir de cualquier aprieto.

-Igual que su padre.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Sí, igual que su padre. Pero tú siempre has sido distinta. No nos diste ni un minuto de preocupación en toda tu infancia, y después... -se interrumpió.

No era justo ni ético decirle en aquel momento las horas que había pasado sufriendo por lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, los corazones destrozados, sus esfuerzos. Aunque era un hombre bondadoso, nunca había sufrido por su yerno. El solo había rezado por la paz mental de su hija.

-Pero ahora sé que vas a poder contar con un hombre, con un hombre bueno, y creo que por fin puedo descansar.

La brisa de la mañana susurraba entre el pelo de Bella. Era cálida, casi agradable. Muy diferente del viento de unas semanas atrás.

-No voy a quedarme con Edward, papá.

-Pero acabas de decir...

-Ya sé lo que he dicho -pateó una pequeña piedra del camino y deseó que todos los obstáculos fueran tan fáciles de eliminar como aquel-. El no se quedará aquí, papá. Esta vida no es para él. Y yo no puedo irme de aquí, porque esta vida es la que yo quiero.

-Jamás en mi vida había oído una tontería semejante.

Bella abrió la puerta del establo y aunque en realidad Carlisle no tenía intención de entrar, se sintió impulsado a seguirla. Había llevado a su familia por todo el país, ¿no debería ser capaz de seguir a Bella a donde ella quisiera ir?

-Las personas enamoradas necesitan hacer ciertas adaptaciones, no sacrificios -Bella sabía que su padre nunca había creído en los sacrificios-. Compromisos y cosas de ese tipo, Bella. Las cosas no tienen porqué ser como con el otro... -no nombraba nunca a Jacob. Simplemente, su garganta se lo impedía-. Eso es lo que lleva a dos personas a comprometerse. Si solo es una la que hace todos los arreglos, es como una goma de borrar. Se gasta o se rompe.

Bella lo miró con atención. No era un hombre guapo, pero sí atractivo, con aquella complexión ágil y esbelta y su animado rostro. A menudo hacía el payaso porque no había nada que le gustara más que provocar la risa, pero no era ningún tonto.

-Eres muy sabio, papá -Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y recordó todas las veces que su padre había estado a su lado cuando ella había sufrido algún tropiezo-. Edward no es como Jacob. Y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que yo tampoco soy la mujer que se casó con ese hombre tan irresponsable.

-¿Y sabes lo que siente por ti?

-No lo sé -encendió las luces-. Supongo que en realidad no quiero saberlo porque de esa forma se complicaría todavía más la situación. Pero ahora no te preocupes -posó las manos en los hombros de su padre-. Ya te he dicho que soy feliz tal como estoy. No estoy buscando a un hombre que me quiera y me cuide, papá. Eso ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

-Y él hizo un mísero trabajo.

Bella soltó una carcajada y lo besó otra vez. Cuando Carlisle Cullen se dejaba llevar por su genio, era como estar presenciando una actuación.

-Él no me cuidó, papá, y yo no podía cuidar de él. Y ya sabes que el matrimonio no puede consistir en una relación así. El matrimonio es un equipo, como tú y mamá.

-Esos dos niños necesitan tener un hombre cerca.

-Lo sé -y últimamente eso era algo que la hacía sentirse culpable-. Pero no puedo darles todo lo que me gustaría.

Carlisle se detuvo porque había advertido en su voz el matiz del arrepentimiento, de la culpabilidad. Le tomó las manos y se las estrechó.

-Has hecho un magnífico trabajo con ellos. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda decir, han salido a Carlisle Cullen.

Bella se echó a reír, recordando algunas discusiones al respecto. Carlisle podía ser un hombre pequeño, pero le gustaba pelear.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a dar de comer a los caballos?

Carlisle retrocedió un poco, un tanto receloso.

-Bueno, yo no sé mucho sobre estas cosas. Bella, hija, soy un hombre de ciudad.

-Venga, papá, seguro que quieres ver el potro.

Se dirigía hacia el primer cubículo cuando la intuición la hizo mirar hacia Gladys. Con movimientos rápidos, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la yegua, que estaba ya de parto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? -su padre prácticamente saltaba tras ella-. ¿Está enferma? ¿Puede ser contagioso?

Bella no pudo menos que echarse a reír mientras examinaba a la yegua.

-Tener crías no es una enfermedad contagiosa, papá. Ve a la cocina, busca mi agenda y llama al veterinario.

Carlisle soltó una ristra de juramentos en irlandés.

-¿Necesitas agua? ¿Agua caliente?

-Solo llama al veterinario, papá. Y no te preocupes. Tengo experiencia en partos.

Carlisle se marchó corriendo y no volvió a aparecer. Tampoco Bella esperaba que lo hiciera. En su lugar, envió a Edward, aunque, para sorpresa de Bella, también Rosalie asomó la cabeza tras él.

-¿Debo prepararme para repartir los puros?

-Supongo que pronto podrás hacerlo. ¿Papá ha llamado al veterinario?

-Lo he llamado yo -Edward se colocó a su lado-. Carlisle ha entrado corriendo en la cocina pidiendo agua caliente. Creo que tu madre está intentando tranquilizarlo. ¿Cómo está Gladys?

-Bastante bien.

Alzó la mirada hacia su hermana. Rosalie permanecía tan fría y elegante como siempre, con unos pantalones de cuero y una blusa de seda.

-Te has levantado temprano -le comentó.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en explicarle que cuando la vida de alguien se iniciaba alrededor de las seis de la mañana, madrugar se convertía en un hábito.

-No quería perderme algo tan emocionante -después, conmovida por la yegua y solidarizándose de mujer a mujer, se agachó al lado de Gladys-. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-Ya está casi todo hecho -anunció Bella.

De modo que Edward y Bella sacaron al mundo a su segundo potro, trabajando juntos con una compenetración que hizo que Rosalie los observara con los ojos entrecerrados. Quizá se estuviera equivocando. Pero ella no solía equivocarse al juzgar a un hombre. Ya no.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todavía con las arrugas de la sábana en la cama y vestida con un overol dos veces más grande que ella, Alice entró en el establo.

-Se supone que tengo que traer un mensaje del frente. Al parecer el veterinario ya está informado de lo que ocurre. Viene hacia aquí, pero es posible que tarde todavía un poco -bostezó-. Papá está hirviendo agua. Si el veterinario no llega pronto, amenaza con llamar a los paramédicos. Ni siquiera es posible tomarse un café en la cocina.

-Nosotros estamos preparándonos para tejer cuatro patucos de lana rosa -le dijo Rosalie. Se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas.

-Vaya, mira eso -Alice fijó sus somnolientos ojos en el potro-. Esperen, que nadie se mueva, voy a buscar la cámara -y salió corriendo de allí.

-Bueno, ahora que ya ha pasado todo, voy a la cocina para ver si consigo que papá deje de hervir agua. Me muero por un café -Rosalie salió caminando y dejando tras ella una estela de perfume.

-Tu familia es increíble -murmuró Edward.

-Sí -Bella se secó el sudor de la cara con la manga del jersey-. Lo sé.

* * *

**Que tal vamos hasta ahora?**

**todo bien?'**

**espero me dejen reviews.. jejeje**


	24. Chapter 24

**Listos para lo que se viene ? jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

Cuando Alice sugirió salir a montar, Bella reorganizó rápidamente su horario y fue a ensillar a Judd. Edward estaba trabajando y sus padres no tenían ningún interés en los caballos, de modo que estarían las tres solas, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Bella observó a Alice ajustando los estribos confiadamente, antes de volverse hacia Rosalie.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh, creo que puedo arreglármelas solas -Rosalie fijó la cincha en una de las yeguas.

-No creo que sepas montar -prudentemente, Bella examinó la silla-. Pero Matilda es muy delicada.

Rosalie se colocó el cuello de la blusa.

-Tendremos que ir a paso de tortuga.

Una vez fuera, Alice subió atléticamente a su caballo. Rosalie vaciló, se enredó torpemente con los estribos, pero al final consiguió montar. Bella decidió mantenerse en todo momento cerca de su hermana.

-Podemos ir por ese camino. Lleva hacia el este de la finca, a un lugar en el que sembramos heno hace un par de semanas.

-Sembrar heno -la yegua de Rosalie permanecía sobriamente quieta mientras ella miraba perezosa a su alrededor-. Qué rural.

Alice se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo, señorita Hollywood, montemos.

Rosalie se irguió en la silla.

-Mejor aún, señorita Nueva York, te echo una carrera.

Y, dejando a Bella boquiabierta, clavó las rodillas a ambos lados de los caballos y se lanzó hacia delante. Alice empezó a gritar que tuviera cuidado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era necesario. Rosalie reía y montaba maravillosamente bien.

-Siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas -le dijo Alice a Bella.

Bella presionó los talones contra Judd.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando nosotras?

Durante más de un kilómetro, Bella trotó tranquilamente, siguiendo el ritmo de Alice. Aquello le llevaba recuerdos de la infancia. Rosalie siempre había sido la líder. A pesar de los horarios agotadores de los trenes y autobuses y de tantas estancias de una sola noche, se las habían arreglado para pelear y jugar como la mayoría de los niños. Incluso desde antes de nacer se habían tenido la una a la otra. Y nada había cambiado desde entonces.

Llegaron riendo y jadeando a la cima de la colina en la que Rosalie las estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a montar así?

Rosalie se limitó a atusarse el pelo.

-Querida, que engullas toneladas de vitaminas y corras diez minutos al día no quiere decir que seas la única Cullen con habilidades atléticas -cuando Alice bufó, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La actriz de Hollywood se había retirado para dejar que apareciera Rosalie, una mujer como otra cualquiera, capaz de disfrutar de una broma entre hermanas.

-Acabo de rodar un western. Wyoming, mil ochocientos noventa -arqueó la espalda y elevó los ojos al cielo-. Juro que he pasado más tiempo sobre una silla que cualquier ladrón de ganado. Creo que he perdido más de cinco centímetros en las caderas.

Bella controló a Judd, que se movía nervioso.

-Así que no todos son estrenos y cenas en Ma Mai son, ¿verdad?

-No -se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros-. Pero si eres inteligente, al final consigues hacer lo que más te gusta. ¿No es eso lo que intentas hacer tú también?

Bella miró a su alrededor, admirando aquella tierra por la que tanto había tenido que luchar.

-Criar a mis hijos y plantar heno. Sí, supongo que es lo que más me gusta.

-No puedo decir que te envidie, pero te admiro.

Comenzaron a trotar. Rosalie en medio, Bella a la izquierda y Alice a la derecha, en el mismo orden con el que se habían presentado innumerables veces frente al público.

Alice ajustó el paso de su caballo, para ir a la par que sus hermanas.

-¿Os acordáis de aquel pueblo que estaba a las afueras de Memphis?

-¿Ese lugar en el que todos los clientes bebían bourbon y tenían aspecto de comer carne cruda? -Bella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró hacia el cielo-. Dios, me cuesta creer que hayamos pasado por todo eso.

-Pues hemos pasado por todo eso -repitió Rosalie, frotándose las uñas en la chaqueta de ante-. Querida, éramos todo un éxito.

-Sí, tanto que aquella noche se rompieron más de seis botellas sobre el escenario, creo recordar.

Al recordarlo, Alice se echó a reír.

-En uno de mis estrenos, me tranquilizaba pensando que estaba a punto de actuar en Mitzic, a las afueras de Memphis. Me decía que nada de lo que me sucediera podría ser tan terrible.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando regreses? -le preguntó Bella-. ¿De verdad piensas dejar Suzanna's Park? Parece que todavía le queda mucho tiempo por delante.

-Un año entero bailando los mismos pasos, diciendo las mismas palabras -Alice azuzó a su caballo, que se había entretenido con unos matorrales que había a un lado de la pista-. Quería hacer algo nuevo y he tenido la suerte de conseguir un papel en otra obra. Si tenemos suerte, podríamos empezar los ensayos dentro de un par de meses. Yo haré de bailarina de streap –tease y quizá grabe algunas canciones.

-¿De qué?

-Ya me has oído, bailarina de streap -tease. Ya sabes, un movimiento sensual, una sonrisa y a desnudarse. La protagonista es una mujer maravillosa, de espíritu libre que conoce al hombre de sus sueños y finge ser una bibliotecaria. Y no, no pienso mostrar todos mis talentos sobre el escenario. Queremos que sea una obra a la que pueda acudir toda la familia.

-¿Y tú, Rose? ¿Estás de vacaciones? -le preguntó Bella.

-¡Quién pudiera! Voy a empezar a participar en una miniserie dentro de diez días. ¿Han leído Strangers?

-Dios, sí, es maravillosa. Yo pensé... -Alice se detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos-. Vas a hacer de Hailey. Oh, Rose, qué papel tan maravilloso. ¿Bella, has leído esa novela?

-No, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer -era una respuesta sencilla, sin sombra de malicia.

-Trata sobre...

-Alice -la interrumpió Rosalie mientras cabalgaban junto a un olmo enorme-. No le cuentes toda la novela. Podrás ver la serie cómodamente sentada en tu propia casa dentro de unos meses, Bella.

A Bella ya no la sorprendía estar acurrucada en el sofá del salón de su casa viendo a su hermana en la televisión.

-Pensaba que no querías volver a hacer televisión-comentó Bella.

-Y yo también, pero el guión era demasiado bueno. En cualquier caso, he pensado que podría ser interesante regresar -Rosalie rara vez admitía lo mucho que le gustaban los desafíos. Le costaba demasiado mantener aquella imagen de frívola despreocupación-. No he vuelto a la televisión desde que hice aquellos anuncios sobre aquel maravilloso champú y la pasta de dientes que me dejaba una sonrisa radiante.

Estaban ya bastante lejos de la casa y Bella parecía relajada. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron de acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras.

-¿Y tú Bella? -Rosalie tiró de las riendas y giró su caballo para que Bella quedara entre ella y Alice-. Cuéntanos cuál es la historia entre Massen y tú.

-La historia -explicó con sencillez-, es que Edward vino aquí a escribir. Yo tengo que contarle la vida de Jacob, al menos en parte.

-¿Y crees que lo que sientes por él te lo está haciendo más fácil?

Bella digirió la pregunta de Alice. No tenía que decirles a sus hermanas que estaba enamorada. Ellas podían sentirlo casi con la misma fuerza que ella.

-De algún modo. Yo había pensado... bueno, reestructurar lo ocurrido. Pero con Edward no es posible. Le basta mirarme para saber si estoy siendo o no sincera con él. Así que tengo que decirle la verdad.

Rosalie sentía cómo comenzaba a crecer la cólera en su interior.

-¿Y le has contado que Janice Black es una arpía? ¿Y cómo te trató a ti y a los niños cuando Jacob murió?

-Eso no es verdaderamente relevante, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría verlo en letra impresa. Lo que hizo esa mujer fue criminal.

-Lo que hizo era perfectamente legal -la corrigió Bella-. El hecho de que no estuviera bien no significa que fuera ilegal. En cualquier caso, yo prefiero que las cosas fueran como fueron. Todo aquello me sirvió para fortalecerme.

-En cualquier caso, creo que Edward debería saberlo todo -insistió Rosalie-. Todos los detalles, todos los puntos de vista. La madre de un piloto de carreras millonario dejó a una viuda con hijos en la más absoluta pobreza.

-Oh, Rosalie, no fue tan terrible. Tampoco tuvimos que mendigar.

-Claro que fue tan terrible -la corrigió-. Bella, si de verdad piensas confiar en él, deberías confiar plenamente.

-Tiene razón.

Alice se quedó algunos minutos en silencio. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el aroma de la hierba comenzando a crecer era particularmente intenso. Pero eso no impedía que percibiera la confusión en la que se hallaba su hermana.

-Yo siempre he pensado que era un error dejar que escribieran ese libro, pero ahora que ya has tomado una decisión, debería hacerse de la mejor manera posible. Mira, sé que hay muchas cosas que no nos has contado. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. ¿Pero no crees que te sentirías mejor, mucho más libre, si al final lo contaras todo?

-No estoy pensando en mí. Yo ya he aprendido a enfrentarme a mi pasado. Estoy pensando en los niños.

-¿Y crees que ellos no lo saben? -le preguntó Rosalie rápidamente.

-No -bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, dispuesta a expresar lo que durante tanto tiempo había estado evitando-. Sí, lo saben. No los detalles, pero son capaces de percibir mis sentimientos. Y lo que todavía no saben, lo averiguarán antes o después. Yo solo quiero que Edward escriba ese libro con suficiente compasión para que, cuando sean mayores, puedan aceptar todo lo que ocurrió.

-¿Pero crees que tiene? -le preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Que tiene qué?

-Compasión.

-Sí -Bella sonrió entonces y volvió a relajarse-. Una sorprendente capacidad de compasión.

Aquello era algo que Rosalie pretendía comprobar por sí misma.

-¿Y qué siente él por ti?

-Me aprecia -sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, las tres hermanas hicieron girar a sus caballos para regresara hacia la casa-. Creo que me aprecia mucho más de lo que nunca habría esperado. Y no solo a mí, también a los niños. Pero creo que, al final, eso no supondrá ninguna diferencia. Se irá.

-Entonces tendrás que hacer algo para que se quede.

Bella sonrió a Alice.

-Tú siempre tan optimista. Y Rosalie siempre tan astuta.

-Muchas gracias -medio divertida, Rosalie azuzó a su caballo.

-A Alice le basta con creer firmemente que algo sucederá para que ocurra. Y tú te esfuerzas para que las cosas sucedan. Yo me limito a barajar las cartas que me han repartido hasta que consigo la mano que mejor puedo controlar. No puedo hacer que Edward se quede porque, si él me lo pidiera, yo tampoco estaría dispuesta a irme de aquí. Ya no soy una jovencita impulsiva. Tengo dos hijos.

Rosalie mantenía la cabeza alta, dejando que el viento azotara su pelo. Era una sensación de absoluta libertad que no podía permitirse en muchas ocasiones.

-En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué deberías hacer que se quede. Algunas mujeres ponen demasiado énfasis en tener un hombre que esté en todo momento a su lado, como si así pudieran llenar sus vidas. Yo creo que primero deberían sentirse realizadas ellas mismas y después un hombre podría ser un agradable añadido.

-Acaba de hablar un auténtica rompecorazones -anunció Alice.

-Yo no rompo corazones -Rosalie sonrió lentamente-. Solo los araño un poco.

-Nunca había oído algo tan divertido -le dijo Alice a su caballo-. En cualquier caso, que tú y yo todavía no estemos preparadas para sentar cabeza no significa que Bella no tenga derecho a tener platos sucios en el fregadero y a alguien que le saque la basura.

-Una interesante descripción de una relación importante -murmuró Bella-. Pero al ser la única de las tres que alguna vez ha estado casada, me siento capacitada para decir que el matrimonio es algo más que eso.

-Vamos, Bella -preocupada, Rosalie obligó a aminorar el paso a su caballo-. ¿Quién está hablando de matrimonio? No estoy diciendo que no puedas estar a gusto con él, disfrutar con él, pero no puedes estar pensando en serio en atarte a un hombre otra vez.

-Otra interesante descripción -comentó Alice, provocando una carcajada de Bella.

-Si pensara que hay alguna probabilidad y pudiera encontrar una base sólida para un compromiso, yo Misma se lo pediría.

-Entonces adelante -el sol formaba un halo luminoso alrededor del pelo despeinado y brillante de Alice-. Si lo amas y crees que es el hombre adecuado para ti, ¿por qué adelantarse a los problemas?

Rosalie soltó una rápida y divertida carcajada.

-Toda la experiencia de esta mujer con los hombres se reduce a socializar con bailarines que se pasan el día frente a un espejo admirándose a sí mismos.

-Edward no es un bailarín -señaló Alice sin ofenderse en absoluto-. Y los actores con los que tu pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo no son capaces de averiguar quiénes son ellos mismos después de pasar un par de días en el plató.

-Ya estoy harta -Bella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo serios esfuerzos para no echarse a reír-. En cualquier caso, creo que las dos estáis mucho mejor solteras.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo -musitó Rosalie.

-Y, además, ¿quién tiene tiempo para el amor? -comentó Alice-. Entre las clases de baile, los ensayos y las representaciones, estoy demasiado cansada para las velas y las rosas. Además, ¿quién necesita a los hombres?

-Querida, eso depende de si estás hablando de una adicción permanente o de una compañía ocasional.

-Me temo que estás empezando a creerte todo lo que dice la prensa de ti -dijo Bella en el momento en que volvieron a vislumbrar la casa.

-¿Y no debería? -Rosalie arqueó una ceja-. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo lo hace -con una carcajada, espoleó a su caballo y salió corriendo.

-Maldita sea si cree que va a ganarme otra vez -y Alice salió también como un disparo.

Bella sonrió con calma antes de animar a Judd, consciente de que con su larga y poderosa zancada podría adelantar sin ningún problema a sus hermanas.

* * *

**A poco no es un capi adorable jeje las tres juntas jeje**

**espero me dejen reviews..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola jeje espero sten bien...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

La luz de la luna caía blanca y serena sobre la cama. La casa, aunque en silencio, vibraba con el eco de las voces, las risas y la música que la habitaban durante el día. La música que la familia de Bella creaba cada vez que se reunía. Su madre tocaba el banjo mientras su padre bailaba. O era el padre el que tocaba cuando todos ellos cantaban. Al día siguiente se irían, pero Bella pensaba que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aquellos ecos se hubieran desvanecido por completo.

Satisfecha, pero incapaz de conciliar el sueño, poso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y se limitó a escuchar en silencio.

Era tonto, suponía, sentirse como si estuviera reuniéndose a escondidas con él. Estando su familia en aquella casa, dormir con Edward era como caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo. Y él debía sentir algo parecido también. Desde que estaba su familia en casa, se reunía con ella a última hora de la noche y volvía a su habitación de madrugada.

No habían hablado sobre ello. Pero Edward parecía haberse dado cuenta de que para ella sería una situación embarazosa. Era una mujer adulta, viuda y madre de dos hijos, pero estando sus padres bajo el mismo techo, se sentía mucho más como una hija.

Ya podrían reír más adelante sobre aquella situación, pero de momento, aquel silencio era demasiado agradable para romperlo.

Edward estaba pendiente del eco de sus propios recuerdos. Las llamadas de teléfono que había hecho mientras Bella estaba entretenida con su familia añadían nuevas piezas al rompecabezas. Y no todas le habían gustado. Cuando se marchara la familia de Bella, tendrían que empezar las preguntas otra vez, aunque él ya tenía un buen número de respuestas.

Era más importante para él que Bella le contara cosas que él ya sabía, que le confiara secretos que ya conocía. Y, cuando lo hiciera, si lo hacía, quizá pudiera dejar el pasado tras él y enfrentarse al futuro.

-¿Estás dormido?

-No.

Edward le besó suavemente el pelo. Aquella noche era la última en la que podrían seguir fingiendo y deseaba, terriblemente, darle todo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Estaba pensando en tus padres. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ellos.

-No estoy muy segura de que haya alguien como ellos -y eso le gustaba.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que fluyeran los recuerdos.

-Lo único que me asusta un poco es lo mucho que ha insistido tu padre en enseñarme a bailar claqué.

-La cuestión es que mi padre es capaz de enseñar a bailar a cualquiera. Yo soy la prueba viviente -se estiró y se acurrucó más confortablemente contra él-. Irán en la limusina hasta la estación de autobuses y desde allí viajarán a Chicago. Para tres días de actuación -sonrió ligeramente al imaginárselos de vuelta en su rutina, en uno de aquellos incómodos hoteles-. Rosalie quería pagarles un viaje en avión, en primera, pero no han querido ni oír hablar de ello. Mi madre dice que ha conseguido llegar a donde ha querido durante cincuenta años sin necesidad de dejar de pisar el suelo y que no hay razón para que lo tenga que hacer ahora.

-Tu madre es una mujer sensata.

-Lo sé. Es una especie de contradicción. Yo creo que si alguna vez se descubriera en una de esas casas de las afueras, con un jardincito y una verja, se volvería loca. Encontró la pareja perfecta para ella en mi padre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Mmm. Cerca de treinta y cinco años.

Edward se quedó algunos segundos en silencio.

-Con ejemplos así, entran ganas de confiar en el matrimonio.

-Creo que una de las razones por las que me casé tan rápidamente fue que mis padres me habían hecho ver el matrimonio como algo sencillo. Para ellos realmente lo es. Creo que los voy a echar mucho de menos.

Edward advirtió la tristeza en su voz y la estrechó contra él.

-No ha habido ni un momento de aburrimiento. Cuando Carlisle decidió enseñarles a los niños a hacer malabares, pensé que ibas a perder un par de lámparas.

Bella volvió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que Ben no va a volver a comerse una manzana hasta que no haya conseguido aprender.

-Siempre será mejor que verlo arrojárselas a Chris.

-Desde luego -Bella alzó la cabeza y, aunque continuaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban muy serios cuando fijó la mirada en los de Edward-. Me alegro de que hayas podido conocerlo. Quizá algún día estés viajando por una ciudad prácticamente desconocida y veas su nombre en una marquesina. Así te acordarás de mí.

Con una costumbre que sabía le resultaría muy difícil romper, Edward enredó la mano en el pelo de Bella.

-¿De verdad crees que necesitaré una marquesina?

-No creo que te venga mal -bajó la cabeza y lo beso con dulzura-. Me gustaría pensar que siempre te acordarás de esto -le acarició lentamente el pelo y le dio un beso en la sien-. Y de esto.

-Tengo muy buena memoria, Bella -la tomó por las muñecas y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso-. Muy buena memoria.

Sin soltarla, se colocó sobre ella e inmovilizó su cuerpo con el suyo. Se produjo, instantáneamente, aquel estallido de excitación, aquella relajante sensación de estar donde quería y debía. Rozó con las caderas las de Bella. No le soltó las manos. Todavía no. De alguna manera, sabía que en cuanto ella lo acariciara, explotaría, se volvería loco y tomaría frenéticamente lo que tanto deseaba saborear. Tenían toda la noche, tenían años por delante. Y, si creía firmemente en ello, tendrían toda la vida. Así que prisionero él al mismo tiempo que la apresaba a ella, dejó que fueran sus labios los que la tentaran, los que la relajaran.

Sorbió su lengua, arrastrándola al interior de su boca para enredarla con la suya. Al sentir su respiración agitarse contra su boca, gimió. Con cada movimiento, Bella parecía estar diciéndole que su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibir, suplicando entregar. Pero aun así, continuó sujetándola por las muñecas mientras trazaba un camino de besos por la esbelta columna de su cuello. Sintió latir su pulso y un sabor increíblemente tentador. Podría haber pasado horas explorando cada uno de aquellos minúsculos rincones en los que la sangre palpitaba. Se sentía como si hubiera encontrado por fin un hogar. El cuerpo de Bella le brindaba paz y descanso, pasión y excitación. Lo único que tenía que hacer él era tomar lo que más necesitaba.

Lo amaba. Y era espeluznante pensarlo. Pero cuando Edward le soltó las muñecas, sus brazos lo rodearon como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras Edward la tranquilizaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Bella no pedía nada y, al hacerlo, le estaba pidiendo mucho más de lo que Edward se habría creído nunca capaz de dar.

Era tan delicado. Bella se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse a la sosegada ternura que se ocultaba bajo aquel fuego. Las manos de Edward parecían moldearla al tiempo que la acariciaba. A veces hundía los dedos en su piel, pero siempre subyacía en sus gestos el cuidado, siempre estaban rodeados de dulzura.

Cada vez que Bella sentía cómo se agitaba la respiración de Edward, se asombraba. Se deleitaba al sentir cómo se estremecían y tensaban sus músculos bajo sus manos. Era por ella, gracias a ella, con ella. Nunca, ni siquiera en sueños, había habido un hombre que la deseara como él.

Pero se preguntaba si Edward lo sabría todo. Incluso cuando se acariciaban el uno al otro con aquella intensidad, sintiendo que el calor de la sangre incendiaba la piel, se preguntaba si Edward sabría que, además de desearla, que más allá del deseo, la necesitaba en su vida.

Porque a menos que lo hiciera, su relación terminaría en cuanto Edward hubiera obtenido las respuestas que buscaba. Y ella le había prometido dárselas.

-Edward.

Acababa de tener la repentina y descarnada certeza de que Edward se iba a escapar de entre sus manos justo cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a abrazarlo. Ella carecía de trucos, de ardides, no conocía ninguna fórmula secreta para retener a un hombre, para hechizarlo. Solo podía darle lo que anidaba en su corazón y esperar que fuera suficiente para ambos.

Edward la oyó susurrar suavemente su nombre. Y sintió un profundo suspiro dentro de ella. Y como sintió que era precisamente eso lo que Bella necesitaba, buscó sus labios y dejó que ella tomara lo que ansiaba.

-Despacio -se hundió en ella, amortiguando su gemido con los labios-. Quiero ver cómo disfrutas, Bella.

Los destellos de pasión, placer y asombro que se reflejaban en su rostro lo excitaban mucho más de lo que jamás habría creído posible. El nunca se había considerado un hombre capaz de darse, pero aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Durante años, había tomado, a veces despreocupadamente, y a menudo de forma egoísta. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía con Bella. Y aquello lo maravillaba.

* * *

**se que esta super corto jeje pero noc preocupen que vendran mas largos jeje**

**que les sta pareciendo?**

**bien? reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola jeje espero les guste mucho este capi... ESTAMOS A 2 CAPITULOS DEL GRAN FINAL...!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

Entre hacer las maletas, los detalles de último momento y los dibujos animados de los sábados, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban ocupados. Rosalie decidió aprovechar aquel momento. Cuando Edward salió con los niños para ayudarlos a dar de comer a los caballos, esperó unos minutos y salió después a reunirse con ellos. Aquel era un marzo muy cálido para lo que se acostumbraba en la Costa Este pero, a pesar de eso, se estremeció y decidió que se alegraba de volver al sur de California. Pero, antes de irse, tenía algo que hacer.

La mayoría de los caballos estaban en los potreros. Rosalie se acercó hasta allí y se apoyó contra la cerca. Edward saldría antes o después. Y ella podía esperar.

Cuando estaba sacando a los dos caballos castrados, Edward la vio. Sabía desde hacía días que tenía algo que decirle. Y, al parecer, aquel era el momento. Soltó a los caballos y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras ellos. En silencio, se acercó a Rosalie. Esta aceptó el cigarrillo que le ofreció. Rara vez fumaba, en realidad su afición al tabaco dependía de su humor. Inhaló profundamente y expulsó una bocanada de humo. Mientras hablaba, tenía la mirada fija en los caballos.

-Todavía no he decidido si me gustas o no, pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Lo que importa de verdad son los sentimientos de Bella.

Edward decidió que seguramente Rosalie no sabía lo mucho que se parecían sus palabras a las de Alice. Era una muestra más de lo unidas que estaban las trillizas. Observaron juntos al potro de Eve acercándose a mamar. La yegua soportaba pacientemente sus tirones.

-Sí puedo decirte que no me gustaste cuando me entrevistaste para sacarme información sobre Millicent Driscoll en tu último libro. Aquel desagrado tenía en parte que ver con un período de mi vida, pero fue sobre todo por tu actitud. La encontré desagradable y falta de compasión, así que no me mostré todo lo abierta que podría haber llegado a ser. Si lo hubiera sido, seguramente habrías encontrado un lugar para la compasión en tu relato. Pero Bella es mi hermana.

Por primera vez, se volvió hacia él. Incluso bajo la fuerte e implacable luz del sol, su rostro resultaba hermoso. Un rostro clásico, ovalado, de pómulos marcados y piel inmaculada. Un hombre podía mirar aquel rostro y olvidarse de que en el mundo había algo más que esa mujer. Pero eran sus ojos los que llamaban la atención de Edward. Los imaginaba haciendo trizas a una gran cantidad de hombres.

-Creo que quieres a Bella, pero no estoy segura de si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitírtelo. Quiero hablarte de Jacob Black de una forma que no creo que Bella pueda hacer -dio otra calada al cigarrillo, apreciando su fuerte sabor-. Todo esto quedará entre nosotros. Si Bella consiente en que puedas utilizarlo, no tendré ningún inconveniente en que lo hagas. Si no, mala suerte. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Dime.

-Cuando Jacob llegó al club aquella noche, se quedó completamente fascinado con Bella. Quizá, durante algún tiempo, incluso llegó a enamorarse de ella. No sé con qué tipo de mujeres había salido hasta entonces, pero puedo imaginármelo. Bella era, a pesar del maquillaje y la indumentaria que llevábamos, completamente inocente. Ilusa puede ser una palabra dura, a menos que conozcas a la persona, y Bella era y sigue siendo ilusa en muchos sentidos -sonrió; pero no con aquella sonrisa inteligente y fría que tan a menudo asomaba a sus labios, sino con una sonrisa sencilla y natural, tan hermosa como reveladora-. Ella creía en el amor, en la entrega total hasta la muerte. Y corrió hacia el matrimonio con la cabeza llena de ilusiones,

Edward podía imaginarse perfectamente a Bella, abierta, inocente, confiada.

-Él la amaba, creo, al menos en la medida en la que era capaz. Hay gente que piensa que la debilidad no convierte en mala a una persona -algo brilló en sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente ocultado-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Jacob era muy débil emocionalmente. Podría excusarlo, sabiendo que creció con una madre insoportablemente dominante y un padre alcohólico. Pero, personalmente, no me valen de mucho esas excusas lo miró, esperando algún comentario.

-Continúa -Edward ya conocía los antecedentes de Black.

-Tuvieron problemas desde el principio. Ella intentaba disimularlos, pero es difícil esconderse algo entre trillizas. Viajó con él a París, a Londres, vestía ropas hermosas y Jacob le ofrecía la clase de vida con la que muchas otras mujeres han soñado. Pero Bella no -Rosalie sacudió la cabeza mientras tamborileaba suavemente la cerca-. No estoy diciendo que al principio no disfrutara con todas esas cosas, pero Bella siempre ha querido echar raíces. Algo que siempre les ha costado mucho a los Cullen.

-Esa es la razón por la que quiere tanto este lugar.

Rosalie tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo dejó consumirse.

-Jacob compró esta casa después de que saliera en la prensa una sucia aventura con una jovencita demasiado pequeña para saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, al poco tiempo de comprarla, se aburrió de ella. Así que le dejó bien claro a Bella que si quería quedarse con este lugar y mantenerlo, tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

-¿Eso te lo contó Bella?

-No, Jacob -le dirigió una extraña y burlona mirada-. Tenía que pasar por Los Ángeles y decidió que podía ser interesante pasar un rato con la hermana de su esposa. Encantador. Dame otro cigarrillo.

Mientras se lo daba, Rosalie intentó tranquilizarse.

-Sucedió que no era mi tipo y que, aunque muchas veces hayan sido puestos en duda mis principios morales, hay cosas que jamás haría. El se emborrachó y me contó todos los problemas que tenía con la mujercita que lo esperaba a casa. Mi hermana le parecía aburrida -Rosalie dejó escapar una bocanada de humo-. Era demasiado vulgar, demasiado convencional para él. Ella se había enterrado en aquella granja y él tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su dinero. De manera que si Bella quería un techo fijo, tendría que arreglárselas sola. Si quería que las cañerías funcionaran como correspondía a una vivienda de este siglo, tendría que averiguar ella sola cómo hacerlo. El no tenía el menor interés. Después continuó hablándome de la ridícula idea de mi hermana de criar caballos. Se reía de ella -Rosalie apretó los labios. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hablando muy rápidamente e intentó frenarse-. No lo eché de mi casa porque quería oírlo todo. Mientras mi hermana estaba pasando por aquel calvario, yo había estado ocupada labrándome mi carrera. Demasiado ocupada, ya ves, para prestarle atención, aunque instintivamente, sabía que las cosas no le iban bien.

¿Y cuánta atención le había prestado él durante las semanas anteriores? Aquel pensamiento le dolió. El esperaba de Bella confianza y honestidad, se la había exigido incluso, pero lo único que él le había ofrecido habían sido preguntas.

La había visto, la había escuchado y había sabido en su interior que todas sus ideas preconcebidas sobre ella eran falsas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado con Black? ¿Y por qué se odiaba a sí mismo por necesitar saberlo?

Edward retrocedió.

-¿Por qué crees que te contó Jacob todas esas cosas? -le preguntó en un tono carente por completo de sentimientos.

Rosalie le dirigió una dura mirada. Era sorprendente cómo podía cambiar su expresión desde la indiferencia a un gesto glacial sin que moviera un solo músculo.

-Evidentemente, pensó que a mí me haría tanta gracia como a él -sonrió otra vez y fumó lentamente-. En cualquier caso, lo eché de casa, llamé a Alice y vinimos hasta aquí. Bella estaba viviendo en una casa que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Jacob no estaba dispuesto a darle un solo centavo, de modo que mi hermana trabajaba a tiempo parcial en lugares a los que podía llevar a Ben. Se alegró mucho de vernos, pero todavía no estaba preparada para escuchar ningún consejo que pudiera conducirla al divorcio.

-¿Por qué?

Edward la tocó por primera vez. Se limitó a posar la mano en su brazo, pero Rosalie pudo percibir la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué continuó con él?

Así que aquel era el quid de la cuestión, comprendió Rosalie. Pero Edward quería a Bella y eso impedía que Rosalie pudiera guardarle ningún rencor.

-Creo que necesitarás que te dé ella misma las respuestas, pero yo puedo adelantarte algo. Bella tiene una enorme capacidad para la esperanza, y ella continuaba creyendo que Jacob entraría en razón. Mientras tanto, el problema más inmediato era hacer la casa habitable. Así que nos fuimos a Richmond y vendimos sus joyas. Jacob había sido muy generoso durante los primeros meses de su relación, así que al venderlas consiguió dinero suficiente para ir tirando. Yo le compré el visón -lo que no mencionó, fue que aquel era un lujo que en aquella época no podía permitirse-. Tiempo después, Bella bromeaba diciendo que había visto una fotografía mía en la que yo llevaba su tejado.

-Así que vendió el visón para arreglar el tejado -murmuró Edward.

-Había un montón de reparaciones que hacer. Entonces me sorprendía el empeño que tenía en este lugar. Pero cuando la veo ahora aquí, creo que es evidente que es el lugar adecuado para ella y para sus hijos. Después de aquello, las cosas se serenaron un poco. Entonces se quedó embarazada de Chris. Yo tengo mi propia teoría al respecto, pero prefiero dejar ese asunto en paz.

Edward la miró y advirtió que Rosalie comprendía mucho más de lo que Bella podía llegar a imaginar.

-Yo también lo he dejado en paz.

-Es posible que llegues a gustarme -se relajó un poco y tiró el cigarrillo-. Después de que Chris naciera, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Jacob ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus aventuras. No considero que eso le conceda ningún mérito, pero creo que quería forzar a Bella a divorciarse por su propio bien. Cuando se divorció, cuando por fin lo hizo, creo que Jacob se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba perdiendo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Bella pidió el divorcio?

-Exacto. Estoy segura de que podría haberlo castigado duramente, desde luego yo lo habría hecho, pero ella no quiso alegar adulterio y tampoco pidió una pensión. Lo único que ella quería era quedarse con la casa y una cantidad razonable para poder mantener a los niños. En aquel momento, Jacob estaba saliendo con Leah Brewer y parecían pasárselo en grande. Pero, de alguna manera, lo del divorcio llegó a afectar a Jacob. Había intentado compensar la pérdida de la emoción que antes le proporcionaban las carreras con otras cosas. Había cambiado a una esposa que lo adoraba y a dos hijos maravillosos por un estilo de vida que solo le proporcionaba más tristeza. Sé cómo se sentía porque me llamó pocos días antes de su última carrera. El cielo sabrá por qué. Yo no le mostré la menor compasión. Me dijo que había llamado a Bella para pedirle que reconsiderara lo del divorcio y ella se había negado. Quería que yo intercediera por él. Le dije que madurara. Un par de días después, se estrelló.

-Y Bella se sintió culpable porque había pensado divorciarse de él.

-Exacto -tamborileó la cerca con sus manos perfectamente manicuradas-. Nunca ha servido de nada decirle que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable, o que deje de castigarse por lo ocurrido.

Edward ya tenía bastantes problemas con su propio sentimiento de culpa, pero se concentró en las últimas palabras de Rosalie.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de castigarse a sí misma?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en lo difícil que es mantener un lugar como este y criar a dos niños? Y no me estoy refiriendo al aspecto emocional o físico, sino al económico.

-Black tenía mucho dinero.

-Black sí, y también Janice Black, de hecho, todavía lo tiene, pero Bella no se llevó ni un penique -sacudió la cabeza antes de que Edward pudiera interrumpirla. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, destilaba veneno-. Ella se encargó de que Bella no consiguiera un solo penique del fondo fiduciario de Jacob. Ni para ella, ni para la granja ni para los niños.

Mientras Rosalie saboreaba aquel veneno, un sabor amargo inundó la boca de Edward. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a Bella, desde el día que había entrado empapado en su cocina hasta la mañana que la había visto meter los guantes de goma en el bolso. Y se daba cuenta, con el estómago en un puño, de que tendría que vivir con aquel remordimiento.

-¿Y cómo ha conseguido conservar este lugar?

-Pidió un préstamo.

El amargor que Edward sentía en la boca no tenía nada que ver con el tabaco. No había creído en Bella y tampoco había confiado lo suficiente en sus propios sentimientos. Y ella era demasiado orgullosa para contarle las cosas que le estaba explicando Rosalie en aquel momento.

Al infierno con su orgullo, pensó Edward con repentino rencor. ¿Acaso no tenía él derecho a saberlo? ¿No tenía derecho a...? Mientras analizaba sus propios pensamientos, fijó la mirada en el potrero y en las colinas que había más allá de donde pastaban los potros. No, se corrigió, era su propio orgullo el que había salido lastimado. Su orgullo de hombre y de reportero. Bella sabía lo que pensaba de ella y aun así, lo había aceptado.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

-Porque alguien tiene que convencer a Bella de que no fue culpa suya, de que no pudo haber evitado lo que ocurrió. Y creo que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Y también que tú eres el hombre, si tienes valor para ello, que puede hacerla feliz.

Alzaba la barbilla y lo miraba con expresión desafiante y sombría. Edward se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo.

-Eres un demonio de mujer. No me di cuenta la primera vez que estuve contigo.

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí. Yo también me perdí algunas cosas sobre ti.

Alice asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Rose, ya ha llegado la limusina.

-Ahora voy -comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y le dirigió a Edward una última mirada-. Una cosa más, Edward. Si haces sufrir a Bella, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-Entendido.

Edward le tendió la mano. Como si de pronto le hiciera gracia aquella situación, Rosalie la aceptó.

-Supongo que te deseo suerte.

-Te lo agradezco.

* * *

**NO SE USTEDES PERO YO AMOOO A ESTA ROSALIEE JEJEJE YA LE CANTO UN PAR DE VERDADES A EDWARD QUE BIEN MERECIDAS SE LAS TENIA JEJE **

**REVIEWS?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Espero me sigaaan jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

La despedida fue larga, llorosa y bulliciosa. Alice se acercó a Edward y le dio un sorprendentemente cariñoso abrazo.

-Suerte. Y quiero que sepas que creo que eres el hombre adecuado para ella -le susurró al oído. Después retrocedió con una sonrisa-. Bienvenido a la familia, Edward.

Cada uno de los miembros de la familia se despidió dos veces antes de meterse en la limusina. A Ben y a Chris hubo que convencerlos para que salieran después de que hubieran descubierto el funcionamiento de cada uno de los botones del interior del coche. Después de que hubieran subido y bajado las ventanillas una docena de veces y de que hubieran toqueteado el flamante compacto y la televisión, Bella los hizo salir para que pudiera entrar el resto de la familia. Serena como un mar en calma, la limusina se alejó por aquel accidentado camino.

-Cuando sea mayor conduciré una limusina -decidió Chris-. Llevaré una gorra como la del señor Donald y me montaré en el asiento de delante.

-Yo prefiero ir detrás con la televisión.

Riendo, Bella le alborotó el pelo a Ben.

-Este chico es todo un Cullen. Yo no sé vosotros, pero a mí me apetece tomar algo frío antes de ponerme a ordenar la cocina.

-¿Podemos ir a jugar con los potros? -Ben ya estaba en el porche cuando lo preguntó.

-No seáis muy duros con ellos -les gritó Bella. Y con un suspiro, entró en la casa-. Ya los estoy echando de menos.

-Menuda familia.

-Por decirlo suavemente. ¿Quieres un refresco?

-No, gracias.

Comenzó a pasear inquieto por la cocina. Las palabras de Rosalie continuaban corroyéndolo, junto a todo lo que había descubierto durante los últimos días. El hecho era que había juzgado a Bella de manera tan errónea e injusta que se sentía terriblemente inseguro de sí mismo.

-Bella, este lugar es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

-Después de los niños, creo que es lo más importante -llenó un vaso de hielo.

-No eres una mujer pusilánime -lo dijo con tanta rudeza que Bella se volvió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Me gusta creer que no lo soy.

-¿Por qué dejaste entonces que Black te intimidara? -exigió-. ¿Por qué permitiste que su madre te quitara todo lo que era tuyo?

-Espera un momento -hacía tiempo que Bella sabía que llegaría un día en el que tendría que revivir todo aquello otra vez-. Janice no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Y, desde luego, no tiene nada que ver con la biografía de Jacob.

-Al demonio con la biografía -la agarró por los brazos.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que el libro no significaba nada. De que había dejado de tener importancia para él desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero Bella lo significaba todo. Ya solo era capaz de ver el tormento por el que había pasado aquella mujer, todo lo que había hecho y lo que le habían hecho a ella. Y si ella no odiaba, él odiaría por ella.

-Ella se aseguró de que no vieras un solo penique del fondo fiduciario de Black. Con ese dinero, habrías podido comprar la granja. Tenias derecho a esa herencia, tus hijos tenían derecho a ella. ¿Por qué lo toleraste?

-No sé de dónde has sacado esa información -se esforzaba por mantener la voz tranquila. Había sentido amargura muchos años atrás, pero había conseguido tragársela. Y no tenía ganas de volver a saborearla-. Janice tenía el control sobre ese fondo. Jacob podría haber heredado el treinta y cinco por ciento, pero no vivió lo suficiente para hacerlo. El dinero era de ella.

-¿Y de verdad crees que podría haber mantenido ese argumento en los tribunales?

-Yo no tenía ningún interés en acudir a los tribunales. Jacob nos había dejado algún dinero.

-Supongo que era lo que le quedaba después de haber dilapidado su fortuna.

Bella asintió, intentando no perder la serenidad. Aquella era una discusión que había mantenido consigo misma mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo suficiente como para que yo pueda estar segura de que los niños podrán ir a la universidad.

-Y hasta entonces, has tenido que pedir un crédito para que puedan tener un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Aquello la humillaba. Edward no podía saber hasta qué punto la había humillado tener que pedir dinero, y la incomodaba que no fuera consciente de ello.

-Edward, eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que lo es. Tú eres asunto mío. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al enterarme de que tenías que fregar los suelos de otras casas?

Bella resopló con impaciencia.

-¿Y qué más da de quién sean los suelos que me toca fregar?

-Para mí hay una gran diferencia porque no quiero que tú... No puedo soportar imaginarte... -maldijo y volvió a intentarlo otra vez-. Deberías haber sido sincera conmigo. Quizá no al principio, pero sí después, después de lo que hemos llegado a significar el uno para el otro.

¿Qué habían llegado a significar?, le habría gustado preguntarle a Bella. Tomó la cafetera y se acercó lentamente al fregadero para llenarla de agua caliente.

-He sido todo lo sincera que podía ser. Si hubiera estado yo sola, te habría contado todo, pero tengo que pensar en los niños.

-Yo no les haría ningún daño a tus hijos, no podría.

-Edward, ¿por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan importante? -ya no estaba tranquila. No estaba 'tranquila en absoluto. Podía sentir el enfado creciendo en su interior y latiendo en su cabeza-. Es solo dinero, ¿es que no puedes olvidarte de eso?

-No, no es solo dinero. Y claro que no puedo olvidarme. Y tú tampoco pareces haberle quitado ninguna importancia, puesto que no has sido capaz de hablarme de ello -la frustración, el enfado, la furia, lo herían. Y, de pronto, recordó la fotografía de Bella envuelta en aquel visón blanco-. Vendiste ese maldito visón para arreglar el tejado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza perpleja.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene? No necesito un visón para dar de comer a los caballos.

-Sabías lo que pensaba de ti -el enfado que enfrentaba a Edward consigo mismo le estaba haciendo mostrarse poco razonable con ella-. Y dejaste que continuara pensándolo. A pesar de que estaba enamorándome de ti, no has sido capaz de confiar en mí en absoluto. Ambigüedades y evasivas, Bella, eso es lo que me has dado. Nunca me contaste que pensabas divorciarte de él, ni lo mucho que tenías que trabajar para poder llevar la comida a la mesa. ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido cuando me he enterado de todas esas cosas?

-¿Y sabes cómo me hacen sentirme a mí? -elevó la voz, para mantenerla a la altura de la suya-. ¿Sabes cómo me siento al tener que remover el pasado, al recordar que he sido un auténtico fracaso?

-Eso es ridículo. Sabes perfectamente que acabas de decir una tontería.

-Lo que sé es que he sido una estúpida.

-Bella -su tono se había endurecido, pero no las manos que posaba delicadamente en sus brazos-. Fue él el que fracasó, contigo, con los niños y consigo mismo.

La sacudió levemente, desesperado por hacerle entender todo lo que había hecho y lo mucho que la respetaba por ello.

-Tú has sido la que ha conseguido que todo esto funcione. La única que ha sacado adelante una casa una vida para sus hijos.

-¡Deja de gritarle a mi madre!

Ben permanecía rígido y pálido como el papel en la puerta de la cocina. Desconcertada, Bella solo fue capaz de quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

**ops por lo que se ve Ben esta molesto.. que creen que pasar ahora?**

**recuerden que solo nos falta 1 capii**

**GRACIAS POR TOODOOO JEJE **

**REVIEWS?**


	28. Chapter 28

**HE AQUI EL MOMENTO ESPERADO JEJE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SUS FALLOWS Y LAS ALERTAS EN FIN POR TODO LA VERDAD ESQ ME ALEGRA QUE LA HISTORIA HAYA GUSTADOO..**

**PERO RECUERDEN QUE AQUI NO SE ACABA ESTOO JEJE QUE PASARA CON ALICE ? ROSE? Y PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN SABER, QUE HABRA PASADO CON GARRETT? **

**TIENEN CURIOSIDAD JEJE, PUES LES DEJO UNA SORPRESA ABAJO..**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

-¡Deja de gritarle a mi madre!

Ben permanecía rígido y pálido como el papel en la puerta de la cocina. Desconcertada, Bella solo fue capaz de quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

-Ben

-Deja a mi madre -le temblaba el labio inferior, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero le dirigió a Edward una mirada de hombre a hombre-. Déjala y vete. No te queremos aquí.

Disgustado consigo mismo, Edward soltó a Bella y se volvió hacia el pequeño.

-Yo jamás le haría ningún daño a tu madre, Ben.

-Se lo estabas haciendo, te he visto.

-Ben -Bella caminó rápidamente hacia él-. No lo entiendes. Nos hemos enfadado y las personas a veces se gritan cuando se enfadan.

El niño apretó la barbilla de una forma que a Bella le recordó casi dolorosamente a su propio padre cuando se enfadaba.

-Yo no quiero que te grite. Y no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

-Cariño, yo también le estaba gritando -le dijo suavemente, acariciándole la cabeza-. Y no me estaba haciendo daño.

Los ojos de Ben brillaban con una mezcla de humillación y enfado.

-A lo mejor lo quieres más que a mí...

-No, pequeño...

-¡Yo no soy pequeño! -su pálido rostro se sonrojó mientras se alejaba-. ¡Te lo demostraré!

Bella todavía continuaba agachada en el suelo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

-Oh, Dios mío -Bella se levantó lentamente-. Creo que no he llevado esto demasiado bien,

-La culpa ha sido mía.

Edward se mesaba nervioso los cabellos. El quería dar, ofrecerles todo lo que estuviera en su mano a todos ellos. Pero lo único que había conseguido había sido herir a Bella y enfadar a Ben.

-Déjame ir a hablar con él.

-No sé. Quizá debería... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ben, para, para!

Antes de que Edward hubiera podido decir nada, ya había salido corriendo. Edward corrió tras ella durante los primeros metros, pero no tardó en adelantarla.

Ben acababa de montar a Trueno y el enorme semental caracoleaba de forma peligrosa.

Bella sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras el niño se aferraba al lomo del caballo; ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Por un momento, pensó que Ben sería capaz de controlar al animal y desmontar, pero de pronto el semental se encabritó. El niño y el caballo parecían un solo cuerpo, su figura se elevaba, recortándose contra el azul del cielo. Y entonces Ben fue arrojado del caballo con la misma facilidad con la que el animal podría haberse desprendido de una mosca.

Bella oyó el grito de su hijo mezclado con los relinchos del semental. Lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera suspendido, Bella observó los cascos del caballo danzando alrededor de Ben y, milagrosamente, sin rozarlo. Bella sentía el sabor del miedo, un miedo que sentía como óxido en la boca mientras acortaba corriendo los últimos metros que la separaban de su hijo.

-Ben. Oh, Ben.

No podía llorar. Ayudada por Edward, comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de su hijo buscando señales de vida.

-Está bien, pero inconsciente. Creo que se ha roto un brazo -Edward también estaba temblando. Si hubiera sido más rápido, solo unos segundos... -. Bella, ¿puedes acercar el coche?

Ben yacía con el rostro blanco como el papel. Bella deseaba abrazar a su hijo y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Alzó la mirada y vio a Chris a su lado, temblando como una hoja.

-Vamos, Chris -le tomó la mano-. Vamos a llevar a Ben al hospital.

-¿Está bien? ¿Se va a poner bien?

-Claro que se va a poner bien -respondió Bella mientras corrían hacia el coche.

-¿Puedes conducir? -le preguntó Edward cuando Bella volvió con el coche-. Yo no me sé el camino.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Bella lo ayudó a instalarse en el asiento de delante con su primogénito en el regazo. Apretando los dientes, recorrió lentamente aquel camino plagado de baches. En cuanto llegaron a la autopista, pisó el acelerador y dejó de pensar.

Cuando Ben se movió, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se obligó a dominarlas. Los primeros gemidos de Ben llegaron acompañados de sollozos; el niño comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. Chris, desde el asiento de atrás, se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició tentativamente la pierna. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Edward abrazaba al pequeño con fuerza y le acariciaba delicadamente el pelo.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, Ben. Aguanta.

-Me duele.

-Sí, lo sé.

Cuando el niño volvió el rostro hacia él, Edward lo estrechó con fuerza. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendía lo que significaba sentir el dolor de otro.

Bella dejó el coche en la acera, junto a la puerta de emergencias y salió para ayudar a Edward con Ben.

Todo se hacía interminable. Los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle mientras daba en el mostrador de admisiones toda la información sobre el seguro y el historial médico de su hijo. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse cuando se llevaron a Ben a la sala de rayos X. Su pequeño había intentado, en medio de su enfado, demostrarle que era un hombre. En ese momento estaba herido y ella solo podía esperar. Edward permanecía a su lado, con Chris en brazos.

-Siéntate Bella, esto tardará algún tiempo.

-Solo es un niño.

Sabía que no podía derrumbarse en aquel momento. Ben iba a necesitarla. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-Estaba tan enfadado. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido montar el semental si no hubiera estado tan enfadado.

-Bella, casi todos los niños se rompen un hueso alguna vez -pero él mismo tenía un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Ben? -cuando vio las lágrimas de su madre, Chris comenzó a sollozar.

-Se pondrá bien -Bella se llevó las manos al rostro para secarse las lágrimas-. Los médicos lo están curando.

-Creo que le van a poner una escayola -Edward acarició los delgados bracitos de Chris-. Y en cuanto esté seca, podrás escribir en ella tu nombre.

Chris inspiró lloroso al pensar en ello.

-Solo sé dibujar.

-Eso bastará. Venga, vamos a sentarnos.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a sentarse. Cuando Chris se sentó en su regazo, tuvo que esforzarse para no abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza. Con cada minuto que pasaba, crecía el vacío que sentía en su interior. Se sentía hueca, vacía.

Estaba levantándose, sintiendo el vértigo del miedo, cuando se acercó un médico a la sala de espera.

-Ha sido una rotura muy limpia -le explicó. Al reconocer la ansiedad de Bella, le estrechó cariñosamente el hombro-. Va a causar sensación con la escayola en el colegio.

-¿Tiene... tiene algo más?

Por su mente habían pasado todas las posibilidades: desde una conmoción cerebral hasta todo tipo de heridas internas.

-Es un chico fuerte, robusto -con la mano todavía en el hombro de Bella, el médico pudo sentir el alivio provocado por sus palabras-. Está un poco nervioso, y algunos de los golpes van a causarle serios moratones. Me gustaría que se quedara en observación un par de horas, pero no creo que tenga que preocuparse por nada. Le daré unas recetas y una lista de lo que puede y no puede hacer. De momento, ya le hemos dicho que se aleje de los caballos durante una temporada.

-Gracias -Bella se llevó las manos a los ojos un instante. Un hueso roto. Eso podría curarse sin problemas, se dijo aliviada-. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-Desde luego.

Parecía tan pequeño en aquella camilla blanca. Bella tuvo que luchar contra una nueva oleada de lágrimas cuando se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Me he roto el brazo -iba haciéndose a la idea mientras mostraba su flamante escayola.

-Impresionante -su hijo ya la había perdonado. Bella podía verlo en sus ojos, sentirlo en la forma que tomaba su mano-. Supongo que te dolerá mucho, ¿verdad?

-Ahora estoy un poco mejor.

Chris se acercó para inspeccionar el yeso de cerca.

-Edward dice que puedo poner mi nombre.

-Supongo que sí -Ben alzó por primera vez la mirada hacia Edward-. A lo mejor podéis hacerlo todo. ¿Trueno se ha escapado?

-No te preocupes por Trueno -le respondió Bella-. El sabe perfectamente dónde está el grano.

Ben bajó la mirada hacia su mano y movió tentativamente los dedos.

-Lo siento.

-No -Bella lo tomó por la barbilla-. Soy yo la que lo siente. Has intentado defenderme. Gracias.

Ben respiró la familiar esencia de su madre cuando esta lo besó. Ya no se sentía tan valiente. Estaba, simplemente, cansado.

-De nada -musitó.

-Los médicos quieren que te quedes un rato en el hospital. Y yo tengo que ir a comprarte unas medicinas.

-¿Por qué no se van Chris y tú, Bella? -Edward se acercó a la camilla-. Me gustaría hablar con Ben.

Como vio que, más que enfadado, su hijo estaba ligeramente avergonzado, Bella asintió.

-De acuerdo. No tardaremos mucho.

-¿Puedo beber algo?

-Se lo preguntaré al médico -Bella lo besó en ambas mejillas-. Te adoro, trasto.

Ben sonrió ligeramente y bajó la mirada hacia la escayola. Cuando Bella volvió a mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta, estaba mirando a Edward.

-Supongo que estarás enfadado conmigo -comenzó a decir Edward.

-Supongo.

-Gritarle a alguien que quieres es una tontería. Los adultos pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidos algunas veces.

Ben estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero continuaba mostrándose receloso.

-Quizá.

¿Cómo podría acercarse a él? Con la verdad. El había pedido sinceridad, la había exigido y esperado. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de ser sincero. Todavía con cierta cautela, Edward se apoyó contra la camilla.

-Tengo un problema Ben. Y espero que puedas ayudarme a solucionarlo.

El niño se encogió de hombros y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de la sábana. Pero escuchó.

Ya casi había anochecido cuando llegaron a casa. Instalaron a Ben en la cama, en medio de un montón de juguetes y libros. El día estaba a punto de terminar y el niño se durmió antes de haber terminado la cena. Y mientras Bella lo arropaba, Edward subía a Chris, también completamente dormido, a su habitación.

-Se ha quedado dormido encima de la pizza -le dijo a Bella con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo acostaré.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no bajas y preparas un par de copas?

Había unas cuantas botellas de vino, regalo de Rosalie. Bella sirvió un par de copas y atacó la pizza al darse cuenta de que no había comido desde aquella mañana. Pero no había terminado ni media porción cuando la asaltaron nuevamente los lágrimas. Cerró cuidadosamente el recipiente de cartón, apoyó los brazos y la cabeza sobre el mostrador y lloró a lágrima viva.

Así la encontró Edward al bajar, y no vaciló. La abrazó con fuerza para que llorara contra él.

-Es una tontería que llore ahora -consiguió decir Bella-. Ben está perfectamente. Es solo que continúo viéndolo en el aire, suspendido en el vacío durante un horrible segundo.

-Lo sé. Pero Ben está perfectamente -la separó ligeramente de él y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas-. De hecho, además de que solo se ha roto un brazo, es un chico magnífico.

Bella le acarició la mejilla y lo besó.

-Tú sí que eres magnífico. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-Lo, habrías hecho estupendamente -sacó un cigarrillo. El mismo estaba nerviosísimo-. Esa es una de las cosas más amedrentadoras de ti.

-¿Amedrentadora? -segundos antes, no estaba segura de que pudiera volver a reír, pero no le resultó en absoluto difícil-. ¿Yo?

-Para un hombre no es nada fácil salir con una mujer que es totalmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Llevar una casa, criar a unos hijos y dirigir una granja. Y mucho menos darse cuenta de que hay mujeres que no solo pueden hacer todas esas cosas, sino que, además, disfrutan haciéndolas.

-No te entiendo, Edward.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras -apagó el cigarrillo, descubriendo que realmente no le apetecía-. Para ti es todo tan natural, ¿verdad? Es increíble.

Bella tomó una copa y se la tendió.

-Si no te conociera mejor, creería que has estado bebiendo.

-Solo estoy empezando a pensar claramente.

-Yo también -tomó la copa y bebió. El vino estaba desacostumbrada y maravillosamente frío-. Sé que estabas muy enfadado conmigo esta mañana.

-Bella...

-No, espera un momento. Lo último que me has dicho antes de que Ben entrara... Me gustaría explicártelo ahora, todo, y dar ya por terminado este asunto.

Edward podría haberle dicho que ya no importaba; que para él había dejado de tener importancia. Pero sabía que para Bella sí la tenía.

-De acuerdo.

-Esta mañana me has preguntado que por qué había seguido con Jacob. La respuesta es sencilla: me quedé con él porque había hecho una promesa. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando comprendí que tenía que poner fin a mi matrimonio, tuve la necesidad de asumir toda la culpa. De alguna manera, me resultaba más fácil abandonar el matrimonio creyendo que había sido yo la que había cometido un error, la que, de alguna manera, había fracasado.

Tenía la voz tensa. Bella bebió otro sorbo de vino y continuó.

-Pero no cometí ningún error, Edward. Y tengo dos hijos maravillosos para demostrarlo. Tú dijiste que había sido Jacob el que había fracasado y tenías razón. El tenía muchas posibilidades, pero tomó las opciones equivocadas. Y ya es hora de admitir que yo tomé las correctas. Es algo que siempre tendré que agradecerte.

-Acepto tu gratitud, pero no es eso lo que busco.

Al igual que le había ocurrido en la sala de espera del hospital, Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste con solo venir a esta casa.

-Me resulta difícil oírte hablar en pasado. ¿No quieres saber de qué hemos estado hablando Ben y yo cuando os habéis ido?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su copa.

-Pensaba que me lo dirías si quisieras que lo supiera -después alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió-. Además, si tú no lo haces, siempre podré sacárselo a Ben.

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Bella lo miró con cierto recelo y, desde luego, sin ninguna calma.

-Edward, esta mañana, cuando estabas gritando, has dicho...

-Que me había enamorado de ti. ¿Tienes algún problema al respecto?

Bella sujetaba la copa con las dos manos, pero no desviaba la mirada.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura.

-Déjame explicártelo como se lo he explicado a Ben -bajó su copa, tomó la de Bella y dejó las dos sobre el mostrador-. Le he dicho que estaba enamorado de su madre. Y que era la primera vez que me enamoraba y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Le he dicho que sé que he cometido algunos errores y que espero que me eche una mano.

Deslizó la mano por el pelo de Bella y la posó en su mejilla, después la apartó.

-Le he dicho que no sé cómo se lleva una granja, que no tengo mucha experiencia en hacer de marido y mucho menos de padre, aunque quiero intentarlo.

Bella abría los ojos como platos. Eran unos ojos tan grandes y vulnerables que Edward deseó estrecharla contra él y prometerle que la protegería de todo. Pero no quería precipitarse a hacerle promesas. Ella ya se había precipitado en otra ocasión y había tenido que romperlas.

Edward pensaba que las segundas oportunidades debían estar basadas en la confianza y la fe en el otro.

-¿Vas a darme una oportunidad?

Bella ni siquiera podía tragar. Y no estaba segura de cómo conseguía seguir respirando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ben?

Sonriendo, Edward le acarició la mejilla.

-Le ha parecido una muy buena idea.

-A mí también -se arrojó a sus brazos-. Oh, Edward, a mí también.

Quizá fuera gratitud lo que Edward sentía. Quizá fuera alivio. Y, mezclada con aquellos dos sentimientos, estaba la sensación de que por fin había llegado a su hogar.

-Pero, por favor, ahora no empieces a pensar en comprar vacas.

-No. Nada de vacas, lo prometo -cuando Bella rió, Edward buscó sus labios.

Había encontrado todo: el amor, la confianza, la esperanza. La vida ofrecía a veces una segunda oportunidad y él había encontrado la suya.

-Bella... -podría pasar horas abrazándola.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees que podremos convencer a tu padre para que baile en nuestra boda?

Bella lo miró con ojos risueños.

-Odiaría verte intentando impedírselo.

FIN

* * *

**Henos akii jeje tan rapido ya en el final jeje, pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda asi quee**

**ADELANTO CULLENS II: DANZA DE SUEÑOS**

-¿Sabes quién nos patrocina?

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

-Discos Withlock.

-¿Y sabes por qué una compañía de discos como esa se ha peleado por ser la única patrocinadora de un musical?

-Para tener los derechos exclusivos a la hora de editar un álbum.

-Efectivamente. Jasper Withlock es nuestro ángel de la guarda, un pez bien gordo hijo de otro pez gordo. Y, por lo que me han contado, mucho más duro que su viejo. El no está interesado en nosotros, corazón. Solo está interesado en sacar un jugoso beneficio.

-Me parece justo -reflexionó Alice al cabo de un instante-. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que sacara una buena ganancia con la obra. Y cuanto mayor sea, mejor para todos.

-Bien pensado. A la ducha.

.

.

Pero en aquel instante el chico dio un tirón tan fuerte que Alice perdió el equilibrio. No pudo, sin embargo, cantar victoria: al oír un fuerte grito, se asustó y soltó la bolsa, que cayó al suelo como una piedra. Debido a que se había abierto con el forcejeo, su contenido se desparramó por el suelo. El ratero no perdió ni el tiempo ni el aliento en soltar siquiera una maldición, sino que salió disparado como un bólido y desapareció detrás de una esquina. Rezongando, Alice se agachó para recuperar sus pertenencias.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Estaba recogiendo una de sus medias de lana cuando vio unos elegantes zapatos italianos, impecablemente limpios. Conforme fue subiendo la mirada, vio unos pantalones de color gris pálido, de raya perfecta, con un cinturón de hebilla de oro. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta, revelando un torso amplio, de cintura estrecha, con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de un tono más oscuro. Todo de seda. A Alice le encantaba la seda.

Miró la mano que le había tendido para ayudarla. Era morena, de largos y finos dedos. En la muñeca llevaba un reloj de oro de aspecto tan caro como práctico. Cuando la aceptó para levantarse, percibió en ella calor, fuerza y, según le pareció, una cierta impaciencia.

-Gracias -pronunció antes de mirarlo a la cara.

Por el rápido examen que le había hecho,-era alto y delgado. Y con el mismo interés con que había observado su cuerpo, examinó su rostro. Iba muy bien afeitado. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente hundidas, lo cual suavizaba la dureza y severidad de su aspecto, dándole incluso un ligero tinte poético. En aquel momento su boca apenas era una fina línea, revelando una obvia desaprobación por lo sucedido. Tenía la barbilla hendida y una nariz recta, aristocrática. Los ojos eran de un color gris oscuro, y parecían lanzar el inequívoco mensaje de que no le gustaba en absoluto perder el tiempo rescatando damiselas en apuros.

Pero el detalle de que lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de no gustarle, no pudo menos que conmoverla un tanto. Vio que se pasaba los dedos por su cabello color rubio tostado y la miraba fijamente, como temiendo que de un momento a otro fuera a sufrir los efectos de un shock.

-Siéntese -le dijo con la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido. Inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien -pronunció, sonriendo.

El desconocido advirtió por primera vez que no estaba ruborizada ni pálida, y que sus ojos no reflejaban ningún temor.

-Me alegro de que apareciera tan oportunamente -añadió Alice-. Ese chico no estaba atendiendo a razones.

Volvió a agacharse para seguir recogiendo sus cosas. El hombre se dijo que debería marcharse y dejarla allí, pero en lugar de ello aspiró profundamente, consultó su reloj y, por último, se agachó también para ayudarla.

-¿Siempre intenta razonar con los ladrones?

* * *

**Que les parecioo mi surprise ? espero les haya gustado jejeje**

**esta historia va star muuuy interesante jeje espero me sigaaan jeje**

**reviews?**


End file.
